Best Mistake
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Um motivo errado, uma traição, um desejo alucinante. Eles sabiam que não encontrariam um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, mas estavam persistindo porque o que sentiam pelo outro era muito maior que o senso de certo e errado.
1. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um.**

_07 de setembro de 2009._

_Vic,_

_Irmã, hoje é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, por favor, mande boas vibrações porque me sinto nervosa! E isso é tão inesperado! Mande beijos para vovó e diga ao vovô para parar de fumar charuto e que agradeço o dinheiro que me enviou semana passada. Salvou meu aluguel sem pedir ao papai! Ao chegar em casa te envio outro e-mail. Amo você!_

_Beijos, Bells._

Saltei na cama quando a notícia sobre o trânsito explodiu em meu despertador. Com a mão no coração, olhei para meu reflexo no espelho e quase soltei outro grito. Precisava colocar meu cabelo no lugar antes de qualquer coisa. Corri para o chuveiro, tropeçando com minhas roupas espalhadas no meio do caminho e percebi que meu quarto de infância estava um verdadeiro inferno. Minha mala aberta e virada, com pequenas coisas jogadas ao redor. Era o sinal que estava confusa sobre minha roupa para meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Acordei e dormi várias vezes durante a noite, com medo de perder a hora, tive tempo de ler e-mails e enviar alguns outros apenas porque a ansiedade estava causando insônia, o que era algo bem incomum para mim.

Era hoje! Meu Deus!

Animada, corri para terminar de me arrumar cantarolando a nova música do meu cantor favorito do momento, Jason Mraz. Para o dia, escolhi uma saia cinza grafite, meias pretas, uma blusa de seda branca de alças finas, sem decote aparente e o terninho, conjunto da saia para me aquecer. Os sapatos Christian Louboutin eram um achado em um brechó no Queens. De segunda mão, porém, além de estar em um excelente estado, cabiam perfeitamente em meus pés. Queria estar com uma aparência agradável e diferente. Em meus últimos empregos não precisava me arrumar tanto porque era uma simples estagiária, porém, agora o trabalho real começava para minha vida adulta.

Tive a sorte de ter pais com condições financeiras o suficiente para me manter enquanto me dediquei aos estudos. Aos 28 anos de idade, alcancei o patamar perfeito de diplomas nas paredes e indicações. Conclui meu mestrado com honras e consegui fazer parte de programas de bolsa de estudo que me deram bons amigos. Graças ao meu professor, fui indicada a este emprego. A entrevista foi maravilhosa com a simpática e acolhedora Senhora Cope. E dois dias depois recebi a confirmação de que a vaga era minha.

A consciência que não podia mais viver dependendo da ajuda financeira dos meus pais era pesada. Apesar de terem sido compreensíveis e calmos durante todo o tempo que fiquei desempregada, recusando voltar a viver com eles, não dava mais para me dar certos luxos pessoais. Meu apartamento não era grande, muito menos caro, porém, apesar dos problemas com a tubulação de esgoto que me fazia dormir muitas noites na casa dos meus pais, não queria abrir mão dessa pequena coisa que conquistei. Quem na minha idade quer deixar de morar sozinha? Foram oito longos meses nos quais minhas contas eram gerenciadas pelo meu pai e meu avô, que estava constantemente alimentando minha conta bancária com uma gorda mesada. Me sentia mal em usar todo dinheiro e por isso fui o mais econômica possível.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho decorado com ursinhos e sorri. Aparência perfeita. Casual, profissional e delicada. Ao mesmo tempo isso me fazia sentir poderosa.

Desci as escadas da casa dos meus pais sendo puxada em direção a cozinha pelo cheiro de café.

\- Para um homem que não bebe café, o seu é o melhor de todos. – disse ao meu pai, pegando uma caneca. – Fez panquecas?

\- Um café da manhã reforçado. Separei barras de cereal e uns biscoitos para levar na bolsa. Evite comer besteiras, por favor, não quero passar outra noite no hospital com você reclamando de dores no estômago.

\- Está fazendo uma exceção ao café?

\- Não quero que fique mais nervosa que já está. E arrume o quarto quando voltar.

\- Sim senhor.

Seus olhos castanhos brilharam com minha continência. Meu pai era um homem de aparência séria. Sendo professor e chefe do departamento de História da universidade que estudei, sempre tive problemas com meus amigos com medo dele. Ou fugindo da minha casa. Afinal de contas, quem quer encontrar o professor em um final de semana? Não que tenha feito muitos amigos no tempo que estive estudando. Meu foco estava em me formar. Namorar um pouco, sair com meus amigos de sempre e viver minha vida sem acrescentar novas pessoas.

Voltei minha atenção para meu café da manhã e comi rapidamente, escovando os dentes e aplicando a maquiagem com cuidado.

\- Você está ótima querida. - minha mãe, disse assim que me viu descer as escadas - Tenha cuidado e ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa. - completou me dando um beijo de leve na bochecha e pegou sua bolsa, se preparando para sair.

\- Obrigada mãe. Bom trabalho. - murmurei distraída com minha aparência no espelho da sala.

Meus olhos castanhos estavam realçados com o delineador e cílios bem pintados. Pensei brevemente se deveria pintar meus cabelos de loiro, para ter uma aparência mais respeitável. Nunca acreditei que meus cabelos castanhos com alguns fios naturalmente vermelhos me dessem um ar de maturidade. Parecia uma criança mesmo com quase trinta. Deixei-o solto, bem liso e penteado. Tentei em prendê-los, mas não queria soar um pouco clichê usando um coque em meu primeiro dia.

Observei minha mãe sorrindo para minha distração e saiu. Sabia que estava preocupada. Desde a conversa ontem à noite sobre manter meu sarcasmo sob controle e tentar, muito arduamente, não ser teimosa como uma mula, entendi que estava tão nervosa quanto eu nessa nova jornada. Claro que fez parecer como se fosse a pessoa mais complicada do mundo, porém, a minha natureza era muito parecida com a do meu pai. Agitados como um mar revolto. Já Victória, minha irmã mais velha, era calma e compreensiva como minha mãe. Aqui em casa era tudo sobre dois pesos e duas medidas.

Dentro do meu carro, um Golf Mk4 do ano de 2003, deixei o locutor ditar sobre o trânsito, fazendo a melhor rota para evitar atrasos. Anda tinha duas horas para chegar ao meu destino. Ir de carro poderia ser um gasto a mais de gasolina, porém, me recusava a gastar meus sapatos pegando duas conduções, um ônibus e um metrô. As borboletas no meu estômago estavam rodopiando, deixando-me ainda mais nervosa sobre a insistente sensação de que alguma coisa boa iria acontecer. Não era só a oportunidade nova, algo além, que ainda era completamente incompreensível para minha mente.

A empresa ficava sediada em um dos grandes prédios que decoravam o Lower. Depois de deixar meu carro no estacionamento para funcionários, agradavelmente apresentei meu crachá para segurança pensando na eficiência que o RH tinha tido ao deixar documentos prontos para começar em apenas uma semana. Na segunda-feira havia feito a entrevista, na quarta-feira fui chamada e na sexta recebi em casa as instruções de vaga, o horário e principalmente como passar pela recepção luxuosa e ao mesmo tempo lotada de pessoas bem vestidas e apressadas.

No vigésimo quarto andar encontrei um homem baixo, robusto, com rosto oleoso, perfeitamente arrumado como todas as pessoas que vi pelo caminho. O Sr. Newton era gerente do RH e responsável por me apresentar aos meus principais colegas de trabalho assim como as áreas que mais usaria como assistente da presidência. Para minha infelicidade, ele parecia ter gostado de invadir meu espaço pessoal mais vezes que o aceitável e estava demorando muito em locais desertos apenas falando de si mesmo e do seu, segundo ele, excelente trabalho de anos na empresa. Procurei algum sinal de aliança em seu dedo e conclui que ele já estava sondando a carne nova do pedaço. _Típico_.

Sempre soube que minha beleza chamava atenção. Durante meus anos na faculdade aproveitei diversos encontros e namorados. Agora decidi focar na minha carreira sabendo que era meu melhor momento e que nenhum homem poderia atrapalhar isso. Não estava procurando, também não estava negando. Iria deixar acontecer. Nenhum dos meus últimos encontros tinha despertado o interesse de algo mais, eram monótonos e não preenchiam o que o meu coração realmente queria: Paixão ardente, um amor avassalador e um relacionamento realmente divertido.

Revirei os olhos para o homem ao meu lado tagarelando sobre a reforma dos elevadores enquanto contava os segundos para chegar ao vigésimo oitavo andar, onde a diretoria da empresa se concentrava. Disfarcei meu olhar desdenhoso para seu toque em meu braço com um sorriso seco e dois passos para o lado oposto. Era possível sofrer assédio sexual logo no primeiro dia? _Sim_. Ele não era um homem feio, pelo contrário, tinha um sorriso bonito e olhos alegres, a oleosidade poderia ser resolvida com cremes noturnos, a questão era que estava me irritando.

\- Aqui ficam assistentes e estagiários da direção. Três diretores executivos comandam as operações. Um deles é tio do nosso presidente e outro, primo.

\- E o terceiro?

\- É a irmã dele, Rosalie Masen.

\- A empresa é familiar?

\- Uma banca de acionistas familiares. O Sr. Masen possui a maior parte, é o maior investidor e também herdeiro do homem que fundou a empresa. – respondeu bem sério e me entregou uns folhetos. – Tem a história da empresa e nome dos diretores com foto. Criei essa cartilha para os estagiários não ficarem perdido, espero que te ajude também.

\- Obrigada. – respondi realmente agradecida. Pesquisei sobre o trabalho da empresa na internet, mas não sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam nela, o que foi um erro clássico. Chutei-me mentalmente por isso.

\- Vou te mostrar umas salas.

Todo andar da direção era claro e moderno. Móveis escuros e quadros coloridos nas paredes, assim como fotos de funcionários, textos e alguns números que não tinha compreendido. Conheci algumas meninas simpáticas, outras nem tanto, afastei qualquer tipo de animosidade sendo sorridente e realmente grata com os apertos de mãos. Conversei com dois estagiários que me mostravam o caminho mais rápido para a cafeteria e que o bolinho de nozes era o melhor de todos.

Sorri e voltei a seguir o Sr. Newton.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando comecei a ficar inquieta sobre quando o tour iria finalmente acabar e me perguntando se poderia ser logo colocada em minha função. Queria saber qual era minha mesa, assim passaria o dia seguindo os passos determinados de alguma outra secretária antiga. O discurso do Sr. Newton, no qual ele já estava insistindo em ser chamado de Michael, era enfadonho. Lutei contra o desejo de bufar e parecer terrivelmente irritada com o comportamento dele até que entramos no elevador novamente e meus ouvidos captaram que finalmente estava sendo levada para minha sala.

\- A antiga assistente do Sr. Masen trabalhou nesta empresa por vinte anos. - Michael Newton disse alegremente. - Ela aposentou-se oficialmente na sexta-feira e deixou todo trabalho encaminhado para você.

Senti uma leve decepção em não encontrar com a Senhora Cope novamente, mas balancei a cabeça de acordo. Devia haver outra assistente antiga. Normalmente, eram três.

\- Serei segunda ou terceira assistente? - perguntei com o tom de voz rouco por ter ficado muito tempo calada e logo clareei a garganta.

\- A única assistente. O Sr. Masen não permite muitas pessoas ao seu redor. Precisa da sua atenção exclusiva assim como seu tempo. De todas as candidatas, foi a única recém-formada com referência do seu antigo emprego, o que foi basicamente o motivo pelo qual te contratamos. E claro, a carta de recomendação do seu professor. Ele é amigo de longa data do Sr. Masen e isso pesou bastante. Precisamos de alguém disposto a trabalhar e de confiança.

Tremi sentindo um repentino frio na espinha. Seria a única assistente da presidência da empresa. Pensei que gostaria de ter sido informada sobre isso antes, mas naquele momento não iria reclamar e parecer uma menina assustada. Assenti confiante e segui o homem, que mal via a hora que desaparecesse, até um opulento saguão no qual tinha uma recepcionista sorridente chamada Jéssica. Imaginei que o tal Sr. Masen devia ser um homem com cinquenta anos ou mais, cabelos grisalhos, uma postura perfeita e terno Armani. Não devia ser complicado, a não ser que fosse exigente com coisas bobas.

\- Essa é a sua sala. - Michael apontou para uma porta de vidro espelhada. Abrindo-a, revelou um amplo espaço com dois sofás de couro marrom, uma mesa bem grande com um computador no centro, um telefone branco e diversos papéis perfeitamente organizados. - Ali é a sala do Sr. Masen. Ele vai explicar detalhadamente o que espera de você. - Michael disse e então virou na minha direção. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, espero que possamos nos encontrar para um almoço em algum momento.

\- Claro. Obrigada. – respondi apertando sua mão e dando um passo para trás, para que não tocasse em meu ombro.

\- _Michael?_

Viramos em direção a voz que vinha da porta de madeira que estava aberta. Michael apontou para a mesma e o segui até lá. Minha mente assumiu um branco completo quando vi o homem que caminhava casualmente até nós dois. _Santa mãe de Deus!_ Michael Newton parou e começou a tagarelar alegremente sobre tudo que havia feito por toda manhã enquanto olhava aturdida para o Sr. Masen, que sorria polidamente em sua direção.

Como esse homem poderia ser amigo do meu professor? O Sr. Volturi tinha quase sessenta anos, era emburrado, carrasco e muito implicante. Escolhi-o para ser meu orientador porque sabia que seria o único capaz de me colocar em meu lugar e, principalmente, me enfrentar quando não concordasse com seus termos. Além do mais, ele conhecia todas as pessoas influentes da cidade e estava decidido que me faria um nome. Apesar das suas esquisitices, o adorava de coração e se tornou um amigo próximo.

A única coisa que tinha acertado sobre ele era o terno Armani e a postura perfeita, no mais, nem de longe parecia ter uma meia idade e sim por volta dos trinta anos muito bem conservado se fosse mais. Cabelos vermelho meio loiro escuros e pele clara, mas não tão branco quanto eu. Tinha um leve bronzeado que destacava ainda mais seus grandes olhos verdes e a barba ruiva. O sorriso composto por dentes grandes e brilhantes gritavam diversão porque provavelmente estava parecendo uma idiota secando-o completamente.

\- Sr. Masen, essa é Isabella Swan, como conversamos no telefone esta manhã. - Michael disse e dei um passo à frente, esticando as mãos. _Certo, posso fazer isso sem tremer._

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Masen.

\- Edward Masen. - retrucou o óbvio formalmente com uma sombra de sorriso simpático nos lábios. - Prazer em conhecê-la e espero que possamos fazer um excelente trabalho. - disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos e senti como se fosse a única pessoa dentro da sala. O olhar dele estava, definitivamente, desvendando minha alma, avaliando-me por completo. Michael começou a falar novamente e Edward logo o cortou - Michael, obrigado pela gentileza em mostrar a empresa a nossa nova funcionária, agora eu assumo daqui.

Uma pontada de desejo correu por todo meu corpo pela maneira que pontuou sua frase, como se estivesse se deliciando em estar sozinho comigo por um tempo. Se não estava, pois bem, _eu estava_!

\- Seja bem vinda, Isabella. - Michael disse muito amigavelmente, tocando meu braço e meu ombro.

\- Obrigada. - murmurei saindo do seu toque o mais gentilmente possível. Minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa do meu tom de voz doce. - Obrigada pelo tour esta manhã. - disse mais alto, dando a dica que podia ir embora. Michael assentiu e saiu da sala.

\- Sente-se, por favor. - Edward pediu apontando para uma grande poltrona de couro escuro na frente da sua mesa e rapidamente assumi meu lugar enquanto dava a volta e sentava. Parecia procurando algo entre os papeis e desviei meu olhar, para não ficar completamente corada e perdida de novo. Distraidamente observei que toda a parede atrás dele era de vidro, do teto ao chão, mostrando a cidade em seus infinitos prédios. - Minha antiga secretária trabalhou nesta empresa por vinte anos, ela era uma mulher adorável de extrema eficiência. Não sou de muitas exigências, não quero que pegue meu café, mas se for pegar um para si, adoraria ter um também. Isso se beber café. Gosto de revisar minha agenda todos os dias antes de encerrar o expediente e ouvi-la toda manhã. Me acompanhará em reuniões dentro e fora da empresa, assim como em viagens. Fará anotações ou gravará, fica a seu critério escolher a maneira mais confortável de se organizar.

Resgatei da minha bolsa um pequeno bloco de papel e uma caneta, anotando pacientemente todos os pedidos do Sr. Masen, que até o momento não pareciam impossíveis. Anotei também suas responsabilidades diárias e tentei, muito inutilmente, não ficar parada observando-o como se fosse alienígena. Busquei na minha memória se alguma vez já tinha ouvido falar sobre ele em tablóides, mas, não era uma coisa a qual estava sempre olhando a não ser que tivesse um escândalo como a Kim Kardashian e seu _sex tape._

Notei sua aliança brilhando no dedo. Casado. E então me lembrei da mulher dele, Irina Masen. Ela estava sempre na mídia, com trabalhos de caridade. Li vários artigos relacionados à empresa e algum deles mencionou isso. Chutei-me novamente por não ter visto fotos. Seria bom saber que o homem era tão bonito antes de encontrá-lo.

\- Normalmente almoço fora todos os dias, mas às vezes faço pedidos. Não precisa ficar quando decidir que vou comer no escritório. É livre para fazer seu horário, exceto que aconteça alguma coisa. - disse finalizando seu longo discurso com um meio sorriso. - Na sua mesa tem uma longa lista de tarefas, pode dar uma olhada e depois sair para almoço.

Assentindo, levantei preocupada em tropeçar e senti os olhos dele ardendo em minhas costas. Provavelmente na minha bunda. _Homens_.

Ele era tão bonito a ponto de ser um modelo da Calvin Klein e possuía um olhar de nublar a mente e um sorriso que causava certos problemas com uma parte do corpo feminino, e não duvidava nada, nos masculinos também. Me vi debilmente encantada com a simpatia do meu chefe e enquanto ocupava o lugar, abrindo gavetas e lendo todos os papéis que estavam a disposição. Percebi que estava sendo observada e arrisquei um olhar sob os cílios em direção a porta e o contemplei parado me analisando. Encarei-o com um meio sorriso e assim, ele deu as costas e fechou a porta.

Alguma coisa me disse que seria muito interessante trabalhar para Edward Anthony Masen.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois.**

_22 de setembro de 2009._

_Alice,_

_Lembra quando fizemos nossa primeira road trip? Acho que foi logo que começou a namorar Jasper. Nós resolvemos dirigir ao redor e acabamos passando todos os dias em New Haven. Conheci Doug lá e ficamos por uma semana. Lembra dele? Ele casou agora, enfim, não é isso. Passei dois dias inteiros com meu chefe por lá. Ele deu umas palestras para alguns alunos de Yale e me senti uma adolescente sentada, fascinada por suas palavras e depois entrevistamos os melhores para participar do programa de bolsas da empresa. Eles começaram o financiamento esse ano e já possuem muitos candidatos. Fiquei tão animada!_

_Essa primeira viagem foi incrível, tão perto de casa, mas passamos a noite em um hotel maravilhoso. Preciso de uma banheira daquelas no meu apartamento. Edward é diferente. Quando estamos sozinhos, pede que o chame pelo nome. Não é estranho? Jantamos juntos no hotel mesmo, comemorando o aniversário dele. Acabou de completar Trinta e três anos. Não sabia, fiquei mortificada que passei o dia inteiro ao seu lado e sequer dei-lhe parabéns. Para compensar pedi uma torta de sobremesa. Ele é muito... Intrigante. _

_Preciso que volte logo. Urgente. Estou cansada de te enviar e-mails sem resposta._

_Com amor, sua melhor e única amiga, Bells._

Senti os nós dos meus dedos doloridos de tanto que já tinha digitado por toda manhã e estava basicamente, correndo contra o tempo. Em duas semanas trabalhando como assistente da presidência, tinha me adaptado muito rápido e até o presente momento não fui chamada atenção por nenhuma das minhas tarefas. Também me dei muito bem com Jéssica, a recepcionista que agia como minha secretária de vez em quando. Era muito trabalho. Olhei no relógio e agilizei mais um pouco, precisando terminar os dois últimos parágrafos.

Já estava sendo comum surgirem reuniões com pautas internas em cima da hora e por isso não me vi tão nervosa como da primeira vez, com medo de errar. Trabalhar com Edward era bem mais tranquilo do que imaginei e apesar de conversarmos bastante, estava virando costume trocarmos longos olhares e sorrisos involuntários durante lidas de agenda e algumas outras coisas. Ao contrário da primeira vez, não disfarçava mais seus olhares e muito menos ficava surpreso quando arqueava minha sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada em desafio.

\- Tudo pronto? – Jéssica perguntou e imprimi uma cópia, entregando rapidamente.

Voltei para planilha que me aguardava, lendo todos os dados novamente e anotando questionamentos importantes para Edward. Enviei para seu e-mail e minutos mais tarde apareceu pronto para reunião. Como costume, me entregou seu celular e coloquei no silencioso. Guardei no bolso da minha calça e entramos no elevador juntos.

\- Certifique de ficar ao meu lado dessa vez. – disse baixinho e assenti confusa. – Não fique perto do meu primo.

\- Sim... Mas por quê?

\- Apenas atenda meu conselho que será melhor.

\- Claro. Só estou curiosa. – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

Na última reunião sentei ao lado do primo dele, James Cullen, que era um cara egocêntrico e irritante, mas foi por pura falta de lugar. Fiquei sem graça de pedir para estagiária apaixonada por Edward sair, não porque tinha vergonha, seria uma cena desagradável e ela ficaria envergonhada. Não estava inclinada em causar mal estar com nenhum dos meus colegas de trabalho, estagiários ou não. Já estava sendo reconhecida por ser detalhista e um pouco exigente com algumas coisas.

\- Você não percebeu nada estranho nele? – perguntou baixinho conforme andávamos pelo corredor. As pessoas simplesmente saiam do caminho dele como se seus sapatos estivessem pegando fogo.

\- Ele é estranho, se me permite dizer. – respondi encolhendo os ombros e ele sorriu.

\- James ficou muito impressionado com seu decote.

\- Não uso decote provocante no trabalho. – rebati sem pensar. Fechei minha boca e Edward sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo. O olhar dele desceu muito rapidamente para o colo dos meus seios e voltou para o meu rosto. – Minha roupa alguma vez foi imprópria? – perguntei com real preocupação.

\- Não no meu ponto de vista, mas qualquer pedaço de carne em uma mulher é uma obsessão para ele. – respondeu abrindo a porta e passei na frente, entrando na sala. – Logo vai entender como ele é. Deixe que a Portello sente perto dele e observe.

A reunião foi tranquila, Edward estava de bom humor, o que significava que foi grosso apenas cinco vezes e não todas. A irmã dele, Rosalie, não estava presente novamente. Mal via a hora de conhecê-la. Observei James ficar olhando discretamente para os seios da estagiária, que mal prestou atenção no homem ao seu lado, estava focada em anotar e gravar cada respiração de Edward como se sua vida dependesse disso. Assim que terminou, meu estômago roncou e tentei sair o mais discretamente possível, dizendo aos demais que o Sr. Masen tinha um compromisso em poucos minutos. Caminhamos de volta ao elevador em silêncio.

\- Tenho tempo? – perguntou olhando para seu relógio. – Estou faminto e sinto que não posso comer sanduíche novamente.

\- Dá tempo de tirar mais de uma hora de almoço, se for direto para reunião com seu pai.

\- Ele combinou um local?

\- Pediu que fosse para a casa dele, sabe, em Hampton.

\- Típico me fazer atravessar essa distância... – Edward suspirou fechando os olhos. – Arrume suas coisas. Vamos almoçar e iremos até lá.

Balancei a cabeça de acordo. Ontem ele tinha dito que não precisava acompanhá-lo, hoje, queria minha companhia. Edward mudava de ideia o tempo todo. Arrumei minha bolsa e desliguei todos os aparelhos, seguindo-o até seu carro. Dispensou o motorista e caímos no trânsito caótico da cidade. Paramos poucos quarteirões depois e entramos no Le Bernadin. Nunca havia almoçado com ele e me senti meio deslocada. Era um restaurante que estava acostumada frequentar, meus pais viviam comendo ali, porém, Edward tinha uma presença tão forte que as pessoas pararam para observá-lo passar, seguindo a recepcionista até uma mesa bem reservada no canto, longe da vista de todas as pessoas no salão.

\- Espero que goste daqui.

\- É um lugar adorável, meus pais adoram. – respondi aceitando a cadeira que puxou e sentei. – Costuma vir aqui sempre?

\- Não. Normalmente peço para entregar onde estou.

Sabia muito bem que o restaurante não tinha um serviço comum de entrega, mas normalmente as pessoas faziam o que ele queria o tempo todo, então não era uma surpresa. Fiquei parada olhando-o em silêncio. Não sabia sobre o que falar. Quando comemos juntos, em New Haven, era seu aniversário e por isso não conversamos sobre o trabalho. Também não entramos em nenhum território íntimo. Falamos banalidades, como filmes, música e um pouco de seriados.

\- Quer repassar sua agenda? – perguntei pronta para pegar minha bolsa.

O garçom parou ao nosso lado, Edward pediu vinho e nossas entradas e então, me respondeu.

\- Não. Fale um pouco sobre você. Às vezes me sinto em desvantagem… Trabalhamos juntos e não nos conhecemos. Você certamente sabe muito mais sobre mim do que sei sobre você. - respondeu olhando-me atentamente. Seus olhos verdes pareciam penetrantes.

Sabia que era o filho mais velho, casado, mas nunca tinha visto ou falado com sua esposa. Ela não ligava, nem mesmo para o celular dele que ficava comigo a maior parte do tempo. Às vezes era ele quem ligava, mas tudo muito curto. Não havia mensagens dela ou coisa do tipo. Nem e-mails, já que era diretamente interligado ao meu filtrava tudo que ele precisava ler. Ele tinha razão, sabia bem mais, mas esse era o meu trabalho. Certificar que sua comida não tivesse nozes de jeito nenhum ou cenouras cruas. Ele também não suportava o gosto de picles, por isso seus hambúrgueres tinham que ser verificados duas vezes.

\- Sei tanto quanto sabe sobre mim. - rebati tentando ler sua expressão. Não mostrava nada além de uma leve curiosidade. Edward era muito bom em não mostrar o que está pensando. - Filha de professores, vinte e tantos anos... Nada interessante. Minha formação já conhece bem.

\- Você buscou o curso por que quis ou houve alguma influência?

\- Meu pai não permitia que ficasse muito tempo na indecisão, fiz uma pesquisa de aptidão e foi esse curso que apareceu pra mim. Economia sempre foi uma das opções.

Ele estava tentando me conhecer. Tudo bem. Resolvi ignorar o gigante aviso que piscava na minha cabeça que não deveria estar abrindo tanto para aquele homem que claramente não tinha boas intenções, ou, eu realmente devia ser menos maldosa e desconfiada.

Edward parecia cada vez mais interessado sobre assuntos familiares, ficou surpreso quando disse que meus pais eram religiosos e frequentavam todos os cultos da igreja. Sorriu docemente quando soube que tinha uma irmã mais velha que estudava em Oxford, completando seu doutorado.

\- Então seus pais são britânicos? - perguntou surpreso. - Você também é? Por isso às vezes você parecia escorregar em um sotaque.

\- Sim. Viemos pra cá quando tinha meses. Meus pais possuem ainda um sotaque muito forte e acabo escorregando nisso. - respondi calmamente, pousando meu garfo no prato, em sinal de que estava satisfeita. - Minha irmã voltou quando fez 16 anos e passou a viver com minha avó. Minha família é uma mistura. Minha avó materna, na verdade, é brasileira. Descendente de índios e tem a pele um pouco morena. Minha família paterna é escocesa, meu avô apenas cresceu em Londres.

\- Acho que toda minha família é americana, se não me engano. Não conheço nenhuma história de termos vindo de outro lugar. Sei que meus antepassados são de Rochester.

\- Isso é um pouco chato. – brinquei levemente e ele sorriu, olhando para o relógio. – Devemos ir.

\- Dá tempo para sobremesa. Nunca dispenso um doce quando posso me dar ao luxo. – respondeu e chamou o garçom.

Comemos nossa sobremesa e corremos de volta para o carro. Passamos a viagem inteira falando sobre música. Ele era um garoto do rock, podia imaginá-lo com um quarto cheio de posters e fitas das suas bandas favoritas. E discos, já que a maioria era além da sua idade.

\- AC/DC é uma das minhas favoritas. Creedance também.

\- Se um dia você conhecer meu pai, vai ficar enlouquecido com a biblioteca de mídia que ele tem no porão de casa. – respondi maravilhada. – Cresci ouvindo todas essas músicas, mas sou totalmente eclética, gosto de rock, pop, hip hop e o que mais estiver tocando. Depende da letra, melodia e afins.

\- Como você pode trair sua criação gostando de música pop? – Edward retrucou sorrindo de um jeito que me deixou tonta. – Não é possível que goste de Britney Spears, pelo amor de Deus.

\- _Oh baby baby_... – cantei brevemente e ele riu alto. – Também gosto de Michael Jackson.

\- Santo Cristo. Seu pai sabe disso?

\- Não. Ele me trancaria em casa e faria uma lavagem cerebral. Juro que gosto de tudo!

\- É um fato, Isabella. Quem gosta de Metallica, não gosta de Justin Timberlake.

\- Você sabe nomes demais para quem não gosta de música pop.

\- Não vivo em uma caverna e esqueceu que tenho uma irmã? Ela é pirada nessas coisas. Uma vez me obrigou a leva-la ao show da Britney. Foi um dos piores dias da minha vida, se me permite dizer. Havia tanta adolescente gritando... Ela só tinha 16 anos e eu já estava com 20 anos, na faculdade, me sentia o adulto.

\- Posso te imaginar parado na multidão enquanto sua irmã gritava. Pelo menos a cantora é bonita.

\- Não vale a pena ouvi-la ao vivo.

\- Dizem que ela não canta ao vivo.

\- Não sei, apenas não vale a pena vê-la ao vivo. – respondeu com um sorrisinho e sorri de volta.

\- Amo a Britney. – disse baixinho depois de um tempo e sintonizei a rádio, que por uma loucura, estava tocando Toxic.

\- Jesus. – sussurrou consternado e apertou o volante. Me sentindo ousada, cantei a música inteira. – Sorte que é um colírio para meus olhos, no mais, teria te demitido agora mesmo.

Pensei em retrucar uma resposta espertinha, mas ele tinha me chamado de bonita, nas entrelinhas e corei até a raiz do meu cabelo. Percebi que paramos em frente a uma imensa mansão e um cachorro veio correndo, pulando do lado de fora do carro, como se o reconhecesse.

\- Obrigado pela sua companhia no almoço. - disse baixo olhando-me com o sorriso torto destruidor de calcinhas. Respirei fundo sentindo meu ventre se contorcer diante do olhar que tinha força o suficiente para me deixar nua.

\- Seja bem vindo. - respondi ousadamente e ele riu de forma suave, exibindo covinhas em suas bochechas que nunca tinha visto e achei adorável. - Mas ainda estamos em desvantagem. - continuei corajosa. Edward assentiu com um olhar cheio de promessas e então, abriu sua porta, assumindo a capa de poderoso chefão.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa algumas horas mais tarde, minha mente ainda estava processando detalhadamente o almoço com Edward Masen. Lutei contra o desejo de dançar animada como uma garotinha e mais ainda de contar para minha mãe e irmã o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, iria ouvir repreensões que não queria e teria que admitir para as duas que esquecia muito facilmente que era casado. Envolver-me com meu chefe direto não era algo plausível e correto, mas havia uma voz dentro que me impedia de ouvir o anjinho da razão em meu ombro.

Nunca fui esse tipo de mulher. Tive meus encontros casuais e sexuais, sem ao mesmo perguntar o status de relacionamento do cara. Não me envolvi diretamente com um homem comprometido, mas agora, isso devia importar de alguma forma. Seria uma falha no meu caráter ou meu desejo me deixando cega e surda?

Abri uma garrafa de vinho necessitando de um pouco de álcool para relaxar meus pensamentos conflitantes enquanto cozinhava uma das minhas maiores especialidades: espaguete. Gostava de perder um bom tempo apenas refogando tomates para fazer um molho caprichado e caseiro.

Comi sozinha pensando nele. Não havia nenhuma outra coisa na minha mente sem ser ele. Lavei a louça ouvindo Britney Spears e sorri. Ele estaria pirando.

A campainha tocou me deixando surpresa e desconfiada. Meus pais nunca apareciam sem avisar e tinha poucos amigos que realmente sabiam meu endereço e possuíam a liberdade de chegar a hora que bem entendiam, mesmo assim, raramente acontecia de alguém aparecer do nada. Com um pouco de medo, espiei o olho mágico me perguntando porque o porteiro não tinha avisado a subida de qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Abri a porta para Alice, minha melhor amiga e um entregador de flores.

\- O que é isso? - perguntei a ela depois de um rápido abraço. Alice parecia que tinha chorado bastante e o rosto estava molhado para comprovar. Estava com saudades dela. – Chegou de viagem hoje?

\- Não sei. Subimos juntos.

\- Entrega para Isabella Swan. - o entregador anunciou olhando para um papel pequeno nas mãos.

\- Sou eu. - murmurei aceitando as flores logo procurando por um cartão.

\- De quem é? - Alice perguntou fechando a porta enquanto permitia que meu sorriso iluminasse a sala. – Cheguei ontem à noite, desculpe não ter ligado. Li seus e-mails todos hoje, o acesso a internet estava horrível na Georgia e você sabe como minha mãe fica irritante quando não dou atenção a ela.

A letra garranchosa era muito familiar e apenas dizia três coisas: _Obrigado pelo incrível tempo ao seu lado. _A assinatura era simples, suas iniciais e a data do dia. Reprimi a vontade de sair dançando como uma louca, rodopiando com as flores no meu braço e cantando algum tema da Disney.

\- Existe alguma coisa que precise saber? - perguntou e tirou da sua bolsa uma garrafa de vinho - Tenho tempo e bebida. Tive um dia ruim e preciso de uma conversa de menina.

\- Vou colocar as flores na água e vamos conversar sobre tudo que precisamos.

Alice era minha amiga desde a pré-escola. Nos conhecemos em uma feira de ciências infantil e , desde então, passamos a andar juntas. Fomos para as mesmas escolas e depois a mesma faculdade. Chegamos a dividir um apartamento por quase um ano até que foi morar com seu namorado de longa data. Compartilhamos diversos momentos da vida uma com a outra. Fazia muito tempo que não me via suspirando por algum cara e estava se roendo de curiosidade. Vi que prendeu seus longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo bem alto enquanto seus olhos escuros me observavam cantarolando como uma adolescente na cozinha.

Quem quer que fosse esse homem de verdade, estava definitivamente arrumando um caminho para minha calcinha, certo ou errado. Decidiria depois. Segundo minha irmã, minha beleza podia atrair muitos homens interessados apenas em sexo - o que dependendo do caso, não via esse detalhe como um problema e sim como solução. Por um momento debati internamente se devia entrar em detalhes com Alice sobre Edward. Havia uma grande parte do meu cérebro dizendo que devia manter algumas coisas apenas entre ele e eu. Não que fosse sair espalhando por aí e o acusando de assédio sexual, mas, certamente iria ouvir um discurso que não estava preparada.

\- Edward Masen. Já ouviu falar? - perguntei cuidadosamente enquanto servia vinho para nós duas. Fiz uma anotação mental de enrolar bastante com uma taça. Era muito fraca para bebida e já tinha ingerido mais que uma cota saudável.

Na casa dos pais de Edward, não participei da reunião deles, fiquei sentada na cozinha conversando e rindo horrores com a mãe dele, Esme. Ela era uma mulher incrível, simpática, cheia de histórias engraçadas sobre sua família. Bebemos mimosas e comemos biscoitos caseiros até a hora de vir embora.

\- Não. Deveria? - perguntou confusa.

\- É o cara que me mandou as flores e também é meu chefe! - disse rapidamente e observei a expressão de quem chega a um entendimento e então o leve franzir de olhos na minha direção.

\- Isso não é muito arriscado? Quer dizer… Se tudo der errado, ele é seu chefe, pode te demitir. A empresa não tem nenhuma regra de envolvimento entre funcionários? Não seria classificado como assédio sexual?

\- Não sei quanto às regras dos funcionários e não sei se ele me demitiria se algo desse errado entre nós dois, até porque tudo que rolou até agora foi um flerte mascarado de boas intenções de amizade e relacionamento de trabalho. - murmurei de repente me sentindo um pouco oprimida. - Não sei também se ele manda flores para todas as suas assistentes agradecendo por um almoço agradável.

\- Ele é podre de rico, na certa. Tem certeza que quer embarcar nisso? Não seria uma exibição de dinheiro?

\- Não sei ainda. Tenho quase certeza que isso não vai dar em nada. - respondi mentindo parcialmente. Percebi que Alice já não estava mais preocupada com meu possível envolvimento com meu chefe e sim em drenar sua taça e enchê-la novamente até a boca- Agora, o que aconteceu com você?

\- Jasper e eu brigamos hoje de manhã e minha chefe está me dando um tempo difícil no trabalho. São muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e me vi a ponto de explodir. As coisas do casamento são sufocantes.

\- Você quer dividir as tarefas comigo? Eu disse que organizar o casamento com sua mãe não daria muito certo. Vocês brigam o tempo todo. - ofereci gentilmente e sequei uma das lágrimas que escorreu do seu bonito rosto. - Não fique assim, querida. Vai dar tudo certo. Seu casamento será lindo.

Alice passou a chorar ainda mais com esse comentário.

Enquanto ouvia suas lamentações sobre fornecedores e costureiras para os vestidos das damas de honra, senti o peso da responsabilidade de Alice começando a vida ao lado do homem que amava. Casamento sempre foi uma palavra importante e orava que um dia isso acontecesse na minha vida com o mesmo romantismo que meus pais tiveram e minha irmã. E agora estava interessada em um homem casado.


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três.**

**2 de outubro de 2009.**

_Riley,_

_Minha mãe está há horas confusa sobre qual massa do bolo deve levar. Faria a gentileza de comprar uma torta no caminho? Nós dois sabemos que o bolo dela é horrível. Te amo._

\- Será que ele vai gostar de massa pronta? Chocolate com morango? Ano passado fizemos de qual sabor? – Minha mãe perguntou. Balancei a cabeça de acordo, encolhendo os ombros para sua última pergunta. - Ou deveríamos fazer um bolo de baunilha com alguma cobertura de fruta?

\- Papai vai gostar do jeito que fizer, ele vai se importar mesmo com o bife. - Respondi devolvendo a caixa de chocolate em pó e rimos juntas. – Acabei de enviar uma mensagem para Riley e ele levará a torta.

\- Não seria melhor um bolo?

\- Não importa. Contanto que dê para colocar a vela, nós cantaremos parabéns e ponto.

Meus pés estavam doendo de ficar tanto tempo andando de um lado para o outro comprando coisas para a festa não tão surpresa do meu pai amanhã. Todo ano minha mãe agia como se ele nunca suspeitasse que novamente estivéssemos organizando algo em minha casa. Ela gostava de festas surpresas. Ele fingia que gostava de festas, para começar. Esse ano resolvi não convidar seus colegas de trabalho, seria apenas nós três e meus amigos.

Olhei para os doces na minha frente e imediatamente lembrei _dele_. Tudo me fazia lembrar dele. Meu chefe. O homem que estava transformando minha mente em uma corrida louca. Edward era aquele cara que sabia exatamente o que dizer para uma garota. Tentava não entrar na onda das suas conversas de duplo sentido, das risadas charmosas e dos pequenos presentes que entregava durante o dia. Ele estava me conquistando pelo estômago, em primeiro lugar. Sempre um café gelado, um pedaço de bolo, um chocolate suíço divino ou até mesmo, balas. Simples balas de morango que viravam a coisa mais erótica na boca dele.

Um toque do meu telefone mostrou uma ligação perdida. O número era muito bem conhecido. Na quinta-feira pela manhã, um rapaz me entregou um aparelho de celular novo. Era um blackberry preto cheio de aplicativos interessantes. Em uma nota, Edward havia dito que era meu, como um empréstimo de trabalho. Fiquei feliz, porque meu antigo estava dando problemas e eu ainda não tinha decidido qual modelo comprar. Minha mãe olhou para o aparelho com um olhar questionador e então, ele tocou novamente.

Era sexta-feira e eu não o via há dias devido a uma viagem de caráter pessoal. Segundo ele, foi visitar um amigo em Chicago. O trabalho tinha ficado estranhamente tranquilo, não menos atarefado, mas não precisei correr com nada durante todos os dias, dando até para sair mais cedo hoje.

\- Isabella? - Edward cantou docemente e meu corpo tremeu em um arrepio. Ele citava meu nome como se fosse algo bom e comestível. Como se _eu _fosse comestível.

\- Edward. - Respondi no mesmo tom, aproveitando que minha mãe estava distante escolhendo chocolates para derreter.

\- Acabei de retornar de viagem e temo que nós tenhamos assuntos pendentes. - Disse formalmente e eu ri. Essa jogada estava ficando velha, porém, era impossível de resistir.

\- Acredito que sim. - Murmurei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

\- Você me acompanharia em um jantar? Nós poderíamos colocar tudo que foi perdido nessa semana em pauta.

\- Seria um prazer.

\- Onde você está? - Perguntou rapidamente.

\- Uhn. No Brooklyn. - Respondi citando o endereço do mercado.

\- Não saia daí. Estou chegando. - Disse e desligou.

_Perfeito_. Pensei com alegria. Ele tinha acabado de retornar e estava louco para me ver, isso era a indicação perfeita de que estava mais do que a fim de um simples flerte. Era loucura permitir isso, mas não havia nada que nos impedisse. Ele estava livre. Não mais casado. Apenas precisava saber os detalhes antes de me envolver completamente. Expliquei para minha mãe que teria que abandonar as compras e que podia deixar tudo no meu apartamento, garantindo mais de uma vez que cuidaria de todos os preparativos para a pequena festa surpresa durante todo o dia de sábado com Alice.

Do lado de fora do mercado, reconheci a Mercedes negra de Edward. Ele estava saindo do carro no momento que atravessei a rua. Deu a volta e abriu a porta do carona para que pudesse me acomodar. Sorri sem revelar muito a excitação que sentia por sair para jantar com ele em uma sexta-feira.

\- Tomei a liberdade em reservar uma mesa em um pub que conheço. - Disse quando colocou o carro em movimento.

\- Reservando mesas em um pub? – Perguntei sem conter a gargalhada.

\- O dono é um amigo de longa data e lá fica cheio em uma sexta-feira. Estou com vontade de comer algo bom, besteira como petiscos, mas se quiser, posso ligar e reservar algo em outro lugar. - Respondeu com um sorriso terno, esperando minha resposta.

\- O pub é maravilhoso, só achei engraçado você reservar uma mesa para isso. Normalmente eles são cheios e essa é a graça, se espremer no balcão e conseguir atenção do barman para uma caneca de cerveja.

\- Costuma ir a pubs? – Perguntou e seu olhar parou em minhas pernas nuas. - Duvido que precise muito para chamar atenção de alguém. – disse mais baixo.

\- Muitas e muitas vezes. Meus amigos e eu estamos sempre indo a alguns. – Respondi e olhei para seu perfil, concentrado no trânsito. – Como foi sua viagem?

Edward sorriu maroto e me olhou rapidamente, voltando a prestar atenção no sinal.

\- Foi bom tirar uns dias para... Rever meus amigos. – Respondeu vagamente, parecendo distante. Como se tivesse aprontado algo na sua viagem.

\- Obrigada pelo celular. Parece bastante útil com todos esses aplicativos e consegui passar todos os contatos e sincronizar sua agenda com a minha. Os e-mails também. - Mudei de assunto percebendo que não me daria mais informações sobre sua viagem.

\- Esse aparelho é muito agradável e percebi que você tinha um Nokia muito antigo. Vai ser bastante útil tanto no trabalho quanto para outras coisas. - Disse me deixando um pouco confusa, já que não tinha planos de usar a linha do trabalho para fim pessoal.

\- Estava realmente pensando em comprar um celular novo, porém, meu apartamento ganhou atenção com umas pequenas reformas.

\- Você gosta de morar no Brooklyn?

\- Claro. O bairro é agradável e apesar de não conhecer muitos vizinhos, consigo dormir tranquila no meu prédio. O aluguel não é caro e tenho facilidade de transporte para todo lugar.

Edward parou em frente ao pub e ignorou as buzinas irritadas atrás de nós. Abriu a porta pra mim e vi que Félix, seu segurança e motorista, assumiu a direção do carro, sumindo com ele no trânsito.

\- Ele estava nos aguardando aqui. – Respondeu meu olhar confuso. – Vamos beber!

Se havia uma coisa que gostava entre nós dois era a maneira que parecíamos amigos de infância. Não tinha restrições de conversa. Sentia-me a vontade de falar sobre tudo e, por isso, horas mais tarde, estava corada, morrendo de calor e um pouco bêbada, sentada em um banquinho, conversando alto e gesticulando animadamente. Nós ficamos apenas na cerveja, comemos frango frito com batata frita, o que era horrível de fazer na frente do cara que eu queria beijar, mas ele não estava se importando muito.

\- Espera. Você mora sozinho naquele espaço imenso? – Perguntei fingindo confusão quando ele explicou que não gostava de cozinhar para si mesmo. Era hora de saber detalhes. – Sei que não é da minha conta, estou muito curiosa sobre sua vida? Na noite que jantamos juntos, entendi que morava com seus pais.

\- Desde que me separei moro na cobertura que é da minha família. Foi um investimento e virou uso pessoal.

\- Faz muito tempo em que mora sozinho? – Perguntei ainda no modo gatinha inocente, avaliando sua expressão e palavras. Qualquer falta de filtro verbal podia ser facilmente culpa da bebida.

\- Faz mais de um ano que me dividia entre Long Island e aqui. Ia para casa de vez em quando até o dia que não precisei retornar. Minha vida é esta confusão do centro.

Sem mulher no caminho. Ou será que ainda havia chances de reconciliação?

\- Então você é o playboy perigoso da cidade grande?

\- Será que você sabe o perigo que está correndo?

\- Talvez.

Edward levantou a sobrancelha e avaliou minha resposta, pegando minha mão e beijando delicadamente.

A garçonete trouxe mais duas canecas cheias de cerveja.

\- Proponho um brinde. – Disse erguendo sua caneca. – Para garotas que sabem apreciar uma boa comida, bebidas e perigos.

\- Saúde. – Brindei batendo suavemente na sua caneca.

Não falamos mais sobre sua ex-esposa ou o perigo que nosso envolvimento poderia trazer, apenas falamos sobre tudo e nada. A bebida deixou tudo mais leve. Saímos do pub perto da meia noite. Dentro do carro, o clima estava pesado. Queria beijá-lo. Estava olhando para sua boca e fantasiando a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus. Ele era divertido, leve, controlador e mandão, mas intensamente interessante e mexia comigo de forma que não conseguia ignorar.

\- Foi um momento encantador. Obrigada. – Disse quando paramos em frente ao meu prédio.

\- Sou eu quem deveria agradecer. - Respondeu pegando minha mão e levando até seus lábios, depositando um beijo delicado que deixou meu corpo em chamas. Era a segunda vez que fazia isso. Aquela boca... A barba para fazer. Era demais.

Não o convidaria para subir, seria muita pretensão da minha parte e esse era o primeiro encontro. Não custava nada agir lentamente ao redor dele e entender um pouco mais suas intenções. Se estava disposto a apenas um pouco de sexo cru, carnal e divertido, bom, não aconteceria. Pelo menos não por fazer.

Nas últimas semanas tinha passado algumas noites fantasiando muitos momentos quentes com ele. Veríamo-nos todos os dias e isso poderia vir a ser um problema em algum momento no futuro. Tinha uma batata quente em minhas mãos, afinal de contas, era um bom emprego com muitos benefícios. Precisava avaliar se essa aventura valeria a pena a ponto de esquecer completamente que este emprego era minha porta de entrada para uma grande vida profissional. Ou nada poderia acontecer. Pessoas transam e continuam amigas. Pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Mas eu não podia trabalhar com ele depois de uma noite de sexo casual.

Quis gritar com a minha própria mente quando olhei para o dedo que devia estar sua aliança. Ele tirou pouco tempo depois que começamos a trabalhar juntos. Simplesmente apareceu sem. Não havia marcas no seu dedo, o que significava que ela nunca ficava muito tempo ali. Também ouvi várias conversas sobre o divórcio, como ela estava dificultando para assinar, negando-se conversar sobre o assunto. Laurent, seu advogado, uma vez me ligou pedindo que avisasse a Edward que ela não tinha aceitado o novo acordo, querendo conversar apenas com ele. Ninguém mais. Se estava de fato separado, não tinha problema.

Sai do carro e ele me seguiu até a porta do meu prédio.

\- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos? - Edward ofereceu brincando e ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

\- Apenas refletindo sobre a noite.

\- Algo negativo? - Perguntou e encostei-me ao balcão da minha portaria.

\- Não. Nada negativo sobre esta noite. - Suspirei muito feliz com a proximidade dele. Ele encostou casualmente ao meu lado e eu sorri. - E você, algo negativo sobre esta noite?

\- Apenas muitas coisas positivas.

\- E quais seriam?

\- A primeira delas é que você cozinha, isso é algo encantador. A segunda é que você é uma leitora muito competitiva, terei que aprimorar minhas opiniões sobre autores para conversar com você. Todas essas coisas e algumas outras me dão forças para querer mais… - Disse, dando um passo a frente e beijando minha bochecha. Seu perfume era ainda melhor de perto, e sentir seu corpo quente tão próximo me deu muitas ideias agradáveis.- Eu quero você, Srta. Swan.

Afastando-se um pouco, me permiti respirar fundo para manter o controle e absorver o olhar quente que ele lançava para meus lábios. Automaticamente os lambi, sentindo uma crescente excitação e a garganta seca. Tudo que mais queria naquele momento era um beijo. O homem sequer tinha me tocado por cinco segundos e virei uma bagunça excitada.

\- Boa noite, Isabella. – Disse baixinho.

Inclinei meu rosto para frente e beijei seu rosto.

\- Boa noite, Edward.

Era hora de consultar o Sr. Google e pesquisar sobre o casamento dele.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro.**

_16 de outubro de 2009._

_Querida irmã,_

_Sinto saudades! Lamento que não possa te ajudar com os problemas do vovô. Papai tem estado enrolado com o trabalho, mas não para de reclamar que não pode ir até aí e chamar atenção dele. Por que não tentamos uma ajuda médica? Talvez alguém possa mostrar a ele que continuar fumando charuto irá piorar seu problema respiratório. Me ligue! Te amo!_

_XO._

Cheguei atrasada no trabalho porque dormi demais e isso era uma das piores coisas do mundo. Quarenta minutos de atraso atrapalhou toda a manhã. Havia duas reuniões importantes, e o material estava errado. Desci para resolver todos os problemas pessoalmente, não permitindo que o estagiário levasse a culpa pela gráfica. Edward estava no seu humor usual de comer fígado de criancinhas. Suas respostas eram secas, afiadas e impacientes, até mesmo comigo, mas nunca me abalei e sei que posso responder de volta quando está indo longe demais.

Xinguei baixinho quando vi a hora no meu relógio de pulso. Ele tinha pedido um café, se eu fosse passar pela cafeteria da empresa. E então, querendo acalmar seu humor irritadinho um pouco, deixei todos os documentos da reunião na sala de cópias com o funcionário responsável e corri para buscar um maldito copo cheio de cappuccino gelado. Voltei para as cópias para descobrir que a máquina tinha parado e as quarenta cópias não tinham sido feitas.

\- Sinto muito, Srta. Swan, mas a máquina ficou cuspindo papel para todo lado. Já estou consertando, mas seria melhor ir para a sala do andar debaixo.

Resignada, corri com meus saltos altos pelos corredores, entrando no elevador de qualquer jeito e furando fila para ter o material em mãos, enquanto recebia uma mensagem da gráfica avisando que os cadernos estariam chegando em meia hora. Ótimo. Edward iria surtar se chegasse na reunião e não encontrasse tudo à mesa. Quando finalmente tinha todos os pacotes da gráfica nos braços e as cópias empilhadas perfeitamente, percebi que estava morrendo de fome e tinha esquecido o café do outro lado da empresa.

Não tem como o dia ficar pior.

\- Srta. Swan? – James chamou-me casualmente. – É um prazer vê-la circular no andar dos súditos.

Retiro o que disse. Tem como piorar.

\- Sim? Posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntei olhando-o de lado.

\- Estive pensando...

\- Minha assistente precisa te ajudar com alguma coisa, querido primo? – Edward perguntou surgindo atrás de mim e virei em sua direção. Ele pegou os pacotes sem falar nada e chamou o elevador. James ficou encarando-o por um momento sem falar nada. Edward parecia imperturbável, olhando-o atentamente, sem deixar passar nada despercebido.

\- Não. Não precisa. – Respondeu e saiu andando.

\- Por que me senti em um concurso de mijadas? – perguntei observando James desaparecer no fim do corredor.

\- Olha a boca. – Edward pediu quando uma mulher passou por nós e me olhou horrorizada. Dei um sorriso brilhante a ela. Era uma das maiores fofoqueiras que trabalhavam no RH. Em breve todos iriam saber que fiz uma pergunta imprópria para o nosso chefe. O elevador chegou e entramos. – Era um concurso... Mas eu ganhei.

Revirei os olhos e o encarei pelo espelho, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, a porta abriu e Jacob Black entrou. Ele era o primeiro assistente de Rosalie. Nós nos falávamos praticamente o tempo inteiro, conciliando as agendas dos irmãos e as operações dela. Ela era a parte tática, estava sempre nas filiais e implantando novos projetos fora da sede e por isso quase não a via. Jake era basicamente seus olhos e ouvidos dentro da empresa.

\- Trouxe café para você. – Jake me entregou um copo. Quando tínhamos tempo, sempre bebíamos algo juntos. Aceitei e sorri, bebendo e constatando que estava do jeito que gostava. Bem quente, sem açúcar e com canela.

\- Não ganho nenhum café, Sr. Black? – Edward perguntou em um tom mordaz que não parecia uma brincadeira.

\- Sinto muito, Senhor Masen. Não planejava encontrar com você pelos corredores. – respondeu sem perder a postura. Qualquer outro estaria tremendo nas pernas.

\- Compreendo.

\- Está delicioso, obrigada por lembrar o jeito que gosto. – disse sorridente e Edward me deu uma cutucada, que parecia sem querer, mas sabia que não era.

Minha vontade era rir. Edward estava a beira de colocar o pênis para fora e fazer xixi em mim. Grosseiro, porém, verdadeiro. Já fazia uns dias que andava perseguindo qualquer pessoa que estivesse andando ao meu redor, principalmente do sexo masculino. Um beijo no rosto e o homem achava que podia me controlar. Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável enquanto bebia meu café. Os dois homens estavam carregando tudo que precisava para a reunião, então, assim que cheguei à sala, organizei os lugares. Edward fez sinal para cadeira ao seu lado, instalei meu gravador e deixei o computador portátil ligado.

\- Você e Sr. Black são íntimos? – Perguntou irritado. – Gostaria de lembrá-la que não compartilho meus interesses com mais ninguém.

Olhei-o apertando meus olhos, dando a chance de retirar a besteira que tinha dito. Edward não parecia disposto e continuou me encarando, esperando uma resposta. Quis lembrar a ele que não tínhamos nada e que poderia sair e beber café com quem bem entendesse, mas não iria causar nenhuma discussão pessoal quando havia pessoas interessadas na nossa conversa baixa.

\- Está tudo pronto para reunião. Basta esperar. Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que está aqui antes de todo mundo. – Disse ignorando sua pergunta.

\- Você desapareceu. Não conseguia encontrar meu celular e minha carteira. E o telefone da mesa não parava de tocar, Jéssica não sabia onde você estava e liguei para segurança para te localizarem na câmera. Devia ter comido alguma coisa antes de vir aqui.

\- Seu celular está comigo. – Respondi tirando do bolso da minha calça. Nenhuma ligação perdida, apenas mensagens. Normalmente lia suas mensagens, mas ele nunca iria saber. Uma delas era da sua ex-mulher apenas dizendo que "Sim". Li a anterior e ele perguntou "Está viva?". Eles realmente estavam se separando devido a todas as fofocas nos tablóides. Não havia aliança e ele não perdeu. Estava na gaveta da sua mesa. Não havia fotos dela em lugar nenhuma em sua cobertura. Tive que reparar quando foi oferecido um jantar para dois clientes lá. – Li alguns e-mails e respondi também, no mais, ninguém te ligou. Você esqueceu sua carteira no carro, mas tem dinheiro na gaveta da sua mesa.

\- O que seria da minha vida sem você? – Perguntou, leu a mensagem e guardou seu celular no bolso. Sua expressão ficou séria por um momento.

Fazia um ano que Edward morava sozinho e era visto sozinho em viagens. Ou com sua antiga assistente. Fazia um ano que Irina aparecia sozinha em eventos ou apenas acompanhada da mãe de Edward, Esme Cullen. Parei de me sentir culpada quando entendi que se ele quisesse estar com ela, estaria. Não havia indicações de ser apenas um homem galinha querendo um caso com sua assistente.

\- Bastante confusa. – Murmurei querendo saber o que estava pensando.

Edward era uma cabeça de vento com suas coisas pessoais. Ele conseguia lembrar-se de lugares distintos, números – muitos números, clientes dos grandes aos pequenos, contas bancárias e contratos. Podia perguntar como foi determinada reunião há dois anos que contaria em detalhes. Se encontrássemos algum cliente na rua, me detalharia todo histórico na empresa e quais problemas enfrentados. Em compensação era incapaz de lembrar o local que deixou as chaves ou o celular e vivia perdendo coisas pequenas.

A reunião parecia um tatame de luta. De um lado estava o tio de Edward, Stephen, irmão do pai dele, um dos acionistas e pai de James. Do outro, estava Edward e toda sua arrogância. Às vezes me sentia inocente no mundo dos negócios, esse era o primeiro trabalho que via que existiam muitas linhas confusas. O homem ao meu lado mal tinha completado trinta e três anos e enfrentava outro homem de bem mais de cinquenta como igual ou pior, um inferior. Ele não tinha medo de determinar seus pontos e seu tio provavelmente acreditava que deveria se acatado, já que era o mais velho. Meus olhos pulavam de um lado ao outro como se bolinhas de ping e poing rolassem sobre a mesa.

\- Os gastos estão altos. Não seja intransigente.

\- Gastos altos? Estamos em crise e isso já sei perfeitamente. Só não acredito que uma demissão em massa irá ajudar a empresa de alguma forma, pelo contrário. Pagaríamos muito em indenização. Concordo com a redução do quadro de funcionários e em alguns casos que irei avaliar pessoalmente. No mais, não fecharei nenhuma filial para a economia da empresa. Não estamos no buraco e não iremos cair nele. Essa é a minha determinação.

\- Está sendo mimado em não me ouvir. Estou nesse negócio há anos e não é a primeira crise mundial que enfrentamos. Está ruim para todo lado, garoto.

\- Estou fazendo o que acho melhor para empresa. Meu papel como presidente não é ser apenas o principal investidor, mas certificar que meus funcionários estão sendo bem pagos e bem tratados. É assim que essa empresa funciona, com todas essas pessoas trabalhando para o nosso crescimento. Caso alguém não esteja contribuindo, essa pessoa será demitida.

\- Muitos dos nossos clientes estão quebrando. Fechando as portas. A modernidade está colocando as empresas no mundo online, não existirá nada físico em pouco tempo.

\- Para uma empresa existir online, ela precisa de um endereço, dono e registro. Isso é o suficiente para nós. Se está havendo alguma falha em captação de novos clientes, precisaremos esperar Rosalie retornar de Seattle e marcaremos uma nova reunião.

O olhar irado do Sr. Cullen para o Sr. Masen mais novo me deixou aflita. Tinha um pouco de medo. Não ficava sozinha com ele no mesmo ambiente. A primeira vez que nos encontramos, me fez parecer uma garota estúpida quando ele estava errado, na verdade. Tentei muito não envergonhá-lo, corrigindo-o na frente de alguns clientes. Aguentei calada, morrendo de raiva por dentro e Edward me salvou, chegando à conversa e fazendo suas brincadeiras secas que deixam qualquer pessoa sem graça, querendo correr para próxima saída.

Olhei para Edward conversando com um grupo de funcionários e sinalizei que iria sair para almoçar. Ele balançou a cabeça de acordo e deu um meio sorriso. Os últimos dias tinham sido muito atribulados com os diversos compromissos, apesar de estarmos juntos quase todas as noites em jantares e reuniões, nunca ficávamos sozinhos para uma conversa pessoal. Ou uma conversa vocalizada, já que trocávamos longos olhares sempre que podíamos. Em compensação, conversamos todas as noites antes de dormir, trocando mensagens. Ele tinha razão. O telefone era muito útil para muitas outras coisas... Me sentia uma idiota toda vez que lembrava do meus sorrisos e gritinhos quando via que tinha algo dele, seja um simples boa noite ou uma mensagem picante dizendo que estava maravilhosa dentro de algum vestido e como ele gostaria de tirá-lo.

Edward sabia como empurrar meu juízo pela janela.

As filas para o elevador estavam enormes. A maioria iria parar no andar do refeitório que era apenas dois andares abaixo, peguei a escada para conseguir chegar lá sem enfrentar a multidão. Enquanto considerava minhas opções de almoço e minha fome, ouvi a porta de algum andar bater atrás de mim e saltei assustada com o barulho. A luz não acendeu conforme passei. Tentei enxergar onde estava pisando, mas de alguma forma meu salto prendeu e senti um forte empurrão nas minhas costas. Meu corpo rolou para frente, batendo nos degraus com força. Caí até o último patamar e soltei um grito agudo de dor.

Estava escuro demais para enxergar direito. Tinha certeza que algo ou alguém me empurrou, mas pelo silêncio não havia outra pessoa ali. Tirei meu celular do bolso pensando em como era idiota em não usá-lo como lanterna. Liguei para única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Meu tornozelo estava doendo tanto que mal conseguia mexer minha perna. Meu queixo também estava dolorido e molhado.

\- Será que você pode trazer um sanduíche de queijo? E alguma torta? Será que tem pudim? – Perguntou e ouvi que havia pessoas falando ao seu redor. Jake só pensava em comida!

\- Preciso que venha até a escada do trigésimo andar agora. – Retruquei rapidamente, me sentindo nervosa. Alguém tinha me empurrado. Mesmo que meu salto estivesse preso, minha mão no corrimão iria impedir a queda.

Edward e Jake apareceram rapidamente com seus celulares iluminando o caminho da escada. Tentei ficar em pé, arrancando meu sapato.

\- Você rolou a escada? – Edward colocou a luz no meu rosto. – Jesus.

\- É tão feio assim?

\- Está sangrando muito, Isabella. – Disse e me segurou. – Vamos para o hospital.

Enquanto a movimentação ao meu redor era intensa, com pessoas correndo para me ajudar e colocar gelo em diversas partes do meu corpo, registrei Jéssica trazendo minha bolsa e meu casaco enquanto Félix me ajudava a entrar no carro. Pensei que ele iria me levar, mas Edward assumiu a direção falando ao telefone, xingando algumas coisas e dando ordens que não prestei atenção. Meu reflexo no espelho era assustador. Lábios machucados, queixo cortado, uma mancha vermelha na bochecha e ainda tinha um tornozelo ferido.

Rapidamente fui atendida, limpada e medicada. Fiz um raio-x e coloquei uma bota de descanso, que permaneceria ali por uns dias. Não podia dirigir. O que era uma porcaria. Como chegaria ao trabalho? Tentei argumentar com o médico, porém, Edward me cortou do seu jeito autoritário e irritante.

\- Não sou uma criança. – Resmunguei quando o médico nos dispensou.

\- Você estava argumentando com ele como uma criança. – Rebateu ainda irritado.

\- Por que está tão irritadinho?

\- Isabella, você caiu e se machucou toda porque a manutenção da empresa permitiu que as escadas ficassem com as lâmpadas queimadas. E além do mais, os seguranças registraram um ex-funcionário saindo da escadaria no momento em que caiu.

\- Quem? – Perguntei confusa.

Ontem havia demitido, com muita dor no coração, dois estagiários por ficarem o dia inteiro na internet, navegando em outros sites que não acrescentavam ao trabalho. Foi uma ordem do próprio Edward.

\- O mesmo que você demitiu ontem. Ele retornou hoje para assinar sua demissão no RH e te seguiu. Dá para ver toda movimentação dele pelas câmeras e provavelmente...

\- Não há como acusar sem provas. Não vi quem fez isso e o fato dele estar nas escadas ajuda na desconfiança.

\- Eu sei... Apenas não fique sozinha andando pela empresa, ok?

Ignorei seu pedido ridículo e fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele dirigia em direção a minha casa. Edward me ajudou a subir para meu apartamento e me dei conta que era a primeira vez que entrava.

\- Meu lar doce lar.

Meu apartamento era pequeno. Sala, cozinha, banheiro e um quarto. Tinha orgulho de ser bem decorado, arrumado e limpo. Meus pais acreditavam que precisava de algo maior, mas não havia necessidade de muito espaço se morava sozinha e raramente recebia visitantes para dormir. Não trazia casos para minha casa. Meus encontros sexuais sempre eram em hotéis.

\- Agradável. – Disse olhando diretamente para minhas fotos na parede. – São lindas. Quem as tirou?

\- Uma amiga fez curso de fotografia e me usou como modelo.

\- Você está nua?

\- Sim. Foi um ensaio sensual, essas são as fotos mais inocentes e mais bonitas, segundo minha mãe.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele olhava todas as fotos que estava na minha parede, como um gigante mural. Sorriu e riu de algumas, mas não soltou nenhum comentário. Sentei na minha poltrona apenas observando-o sendo perfeitamente bonito na sala da minha casa. Ele seria uma peça decorativa muito agradável. Depois de estar satisfeito, virou-se na minha direção sorrindo. Ele era lindo e mexia com todas as partes do meu corpo apenas com seu olhar.

Ajoelhando-se entre minhas pernas, suas duas mãos pararam em minhas coxas, apertando levemente.

\- Vai ficar bem sozinha?

\- Sim. – suspirei contente com a proximidade e abracei seu pescoço. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim. – Murmurei me aproximando.

\- Chegue mais perto, Isabella. – Pediu baixinho, e antes que pudesse sair do lugar, me puxou para ponta da poltrona. – Eu quero beijar você agora.

\- Eu quero beijar você desde o primeiro dia. – Sussurrei olhando em seus olhos e ele sorriu de um jeito arrogante que me deixou excitada. _Bastardo._

\- Isso eu também queria, mas deixei você ditar o ritmo de tudo até agora.

\- Cansou de esperar?

\- Você me quer tanto quanto te quero, então, por que esperar? – Perguntou e beijou o curativo no meu queixo, depois minha bochecha e desceu para o meu pescoço.

\- Não sei. É perigoso demais.

\- Mas você quer?

\- Quero.

\- Então isso é o que realmente importa.

Edward segurou meu rosto delicadamente, ignorando as partes machucadas e me beijou delicadamente, como se estivesse testando seus lábios nos meus. Um arrepio intenso correu por todo meu corpo e abri minha boca, aprofundando o beijo, puxando seu peito para mais perto do meu. Todas as minhas fantasias não faziam jus a realidade. Seu beijo era muito melhor de qualquer um que experimentei em toda minha vida. Nós dois queríamos ao outro de verdade e isso transformava tudo.

Encostei minha testa na dele e fechei meus olhos, suspirando. Foi perfeito. Um simples beijo calmo acendeu todas as minhas terminações nervosas.

\- Posso voltar mais tarde? – Perguntou beijando-me mais uma vez.

\- Só se trouxer o jantar.

\- Combinado.

Meu dia começou como uma tremenda porcaria. Acordei atrasada, meu cabelo estava uma desgraça, não encontrei a roupa que queria usar, meu sapato estava me machucando, fiquei presa no engarrafamento e fora todos os outros problemas no trabalho. Fui empurrada por um ex-funcionário amargurado, torci o tornozelo, levei três pontos no queixo, estarei com um gigante hematoma no rosto amanhã, mas... Nada disso realmente importou quando senti os lábios dele mais uma vez contra os meus. E mal podia esperar pelo jantar.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco.**

_21 de outubro de 2009._

_Bella, você está precisando transar. Seu péssimo humor é falta de sexo. Por favor, me procure quando puder deixar de ser uma cadela delirante sobre a decoração da MINHA casa. Ainda assim eu te amo e sempre serei seu amor. Obs: Amei o sofá marrom, mas pelo amor de Deus, o que são aqueles quadros? Horríveis._

_XoXo Riley._

Não precisei olhar para cima quando ouvi a porta ser fechada e o som familiar do trinco sendo virado delicadamente. Agradeci mentalmente pela recepção ser longe o suficiente para Jéssica notar que a porta agora andava um pouco mais fechada que antes. A desculpa era que, pelas manhãs, realmente não recebia ligações porque sempre trabalhava com as planilhas mais complicadas, com documentos sigilosos, relatórios e agenda. Até mesmo Jéssica tinha seu próprio trabalho mais atarefado e por isso o andar ficava silencioso e vazio.

Senti duas mãos segurarem meu quadril e me puxar para trás. Encostei minhas costas em seu peito e segurei suas mãos que agora estavam cruzadas na minha barriga.

\- Bom dia. - Edward murmurou baixinho beijando meu ombro exposto - Você está linda. - Disse e eu ri, ele ainda não tinha visto minha roupa de frente. - E usando saltos. - Dessa vez foi uma acusação.

\- Eu odeio sapatilhas, Edward. Sou pequena e me recuso a vir trabalhar de sapato baixo. Meu tornozelo sequer dói mais e estes saltos são de apenas cinco centímetros.

\- Quando estiver aqui dentro fique descalça. - Pediu antes de beijar meu pescoço e morder minha orelha suavemente e então, virei de frente a ele, pronta para atacar seus lábios. - Nossa. Você está maravilhosa. - Disse com orgulho, olhando-me de cima abaixo.

\- Ganhei essa blusa de presente ontem e resolvi que poderia usá-la para o trabalho.

A blusa era preta, bem justa, abraçando as curvas dos meus seios de forma sedutora, mas sem nenhum decote a mostra. Era tudo culpa da imaginação. Parecia que estava sem sutiã, mas usava um do mesmo tom da blusa e por isso não aparecia. A calça marrom de cintura alta com botões pretos bem grandes era o contraste perfeito, deixando minhas pernas mais longas.

\- Bonita, porém, me interesso muito mais pelo que está por baixo. - Brincou passando as mãos pelos meus braços e seus polegares tocaram as laterais dos meus seios, fingindo caminhar um pouco mais a frente. Ri e o puxei pela gravata - Agora vou ganhar meu beijo de bom dia?

Mordi meus lábios assentindo e ele empurrou ainda mais meu corpo contra a mesa, beijando-me do jeito que deixava minhas pernas bambas. _Esse beijo_ conheci apenas quando ele retornou a noite com um delicioso jantar. Caímos no sofá e ficamos nos beijando por horas, como dois adolescentes loucos pela nova descoberta. Fiquei quente, ofegante, excitada e molhada por ele naquela noite. Só Deus sabe o que minha mente estava imaginando aquela língua muito eficaz fazendo em outro lugar do meu corpo. Tive um sonho muito preciso do desempenho dele beijando meus outros lábios.

Desde então, sempre que era possível estávamos nos beijando, trocando pequenos afagos e carinhos. A porta da sala ficava fechada por alguns minutos durante o almoço que era dedicado apenas para que ficássemos no sofá aos beijos e conversando. Particularmente, amava sentir o efeito dos meus beijos em seu corpo e ele nunca escondia o quanto ficava excitado. Muitas vezes tinha sentido sua ereção me tocar em diversos lugares, me deixando um pouco mais louca e irresponsável. Não tínhamos feito nenhum avanço em relação a sexo. E essa espera me deixava ainda mais louca. Riley tinha razão, precisava mesmo de uma boa noite de sexo.

\- É melhor você começar a trabalhar. - Disse rindo do estado meio bagunçado que ele se encontrava.

\- Você pode vir para repassar a agenda em meia hora? - Ele pediu olhando para o relógio - Vou fazer uma ligação para filial de Miami para falar dos seus relatórios.

\- Antes disso você não quer um café? - Ofereci sabendo que eu precisava de todo jeito. Não tinha comido nada por ter escolhido fazer minha unha e precisaria comer alguma coisa para ter minha concentração no trabalho e não no meu estômago faminto.

\- Você já tomou café hoje? - Perguntou com ar de recriminação. A intimidade estava nublando a mente. Como se ele pudesse controlar a quantidade de vezes que sou capaz de ingerir cafeína. Revirei os olhos e ganhei um beliscão na cintura.

\- Não tive tempo. Cheguei e fiquei atualizando tudo que aconteceu ontem quando saímos.

\- Algo que deva saber? - Perguntou agora interessado em puxar minha blusa justa. Bati nas mãos dele com força, ganhando um sorriso brincalhão de volta.

\- Apenas fofocas dos funcionários, nada interessante. Jéssica disse que os estagiários estão empolgados que poderão ir para a festa de fim de ano. - Comentei alegremente tirando suas mãos novamente dos meus seios. Ele era irredutível e, provavelmente, queria saber se usava um sutiã ou não.

Edward gemeu quando mencionei a festa.

\- Preciso resolver isso. Tem algum horário na minha agenda essa semana?

\- Não. Mas eu posso tentar dar um jeito.

\- Vou fazer uma ligação antes e então falaremos sobre esse horário. Vou pedir uma ajudinha. - Edward disse caminhando para sua sala rapidamente.

Fiquei parada olhando sabendo que ele se esqueceria de resolver isso novamente. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava enrolando em procurar uma ajuda para resolver o evento. Mesmo que pudesse assumir essa parte, não era o que ele queria. Tomaria muito do meu tempo.

Desci para cafeteria do prédio, pedindo um pedaço de bolo de cenoura com cream cheese, um copo gigante de frapuccino e um café preto bem forte com canela para viagem. Percebi que Jake não tirava os olhos da minha mesa enquanto conversava com dois estagiários da contabilidade. Contei até dez e então ele se materializou ao meu lado, com um sorriso doce.

\- Tem um grupo aqui do trabalho que está pensando em esticar o expediente em uma bebida. - Ele disse e sorri balançando a cabeça.

\- Hoje? Legal. - Respondi educadamente, sem realmente confirmar que iria. Jake ficou parado esperando. Não estava muito animada. - Vou ver se Jéssica se anima de ir. Se nós duas formos, te mando um e-mail. - Completei e peguei meus pedidos cuidadosamente embalados. Eles sempre pensavam que eram para Edward e mandavam tudo organizado dentro da bolsa.

\- Vou aguardar, mas vê se faz um esforço para ir. Será divertido. - Falou e eu soltei um _"okay"_ baixo enquanto caminhava para os elevadores.

O dia estava passando lentamente e sem nenhum problema, até o momento que Edward me chamou com certa urgência. Entrei apressada em sua sala para encontrá-lo sorrindo do jeito que sabia que não tinha nenhum incêndio para apagar. Ele queria, na verdade, me deixar incendiada.

\- Você me assustou. - Suspirei quando fui envolvida pelos seus braços.

\- Se pedisse para vir aqui gentilmente, você não viria e quero te beijar agora. - Respondeu com um sorriso e afagando minha bochecha - Sei que prometi que evitaria beijos aqui dentro, mas não consigo raciocinar sabendo que está linda sentada tão perto…

\- Então me beija logo.

Gemi vergonhosamente quando senti sua língua tocar a minha com um gosto de menta. A conexão que possuíamos através de um simples beijo era muito forte e mal conseguia controlar meus impulsos naturais de tornar as coisas mais intensas e quentes. As mãos dele desceram da cintura para minha bunda, dando um aperto nada inocente para o local de trabalho.

\- O que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite? - Sussurrou escovando os lábios contra os meus. Ele conseguia ser doce e safado ao mesmo tempo. Essa combinação era explosiva. - Eu quero tanto você. - Murmurou e eu sorri. Eu o queria muito mais.

\- Podemos jantar algo cozinhado por mim, o que acha? - Ofereci algo que sabia que iria distraí-lo por muito tempo. Ficar na cozinha nos colocaria em um território neutro, e uma preparação para o que estava planejando depois.

\- Você quer cozinhar pra mim?

\- Traga um bom vinho.

\- E a sobremesa? O que vai ser? - Perguntou. Ri pelo duplo sentido. Ele também estava pronto para ceder em meu favor, pensei. Afastando-me suavemente depois de um beijo delicado nos seus lábios, pisquei pensando em uma resposta.

\- Vou pensar na melhor sobremesa possível. - Prometi, Edward sorriu como uma criança em manhã de natal. O telefone dele tocou quebrando um pouco do momento.

Depois disso não tenho certeza se fiz meu trabalho corretamente. Fui embora praticamente voando, passando no mercado para comprar ingredientes que não tinha certeza se que tinha no armário e corri para o chuveiro, escolhendo um vestido rosa sem mangas, justo no corpo e até os joelhos. Não coloquei nenhum sapato e só passei um pouco de maquiagem.

Separei as postas de frango no tempero enquanto cortava os vegetais da salada. Minha excitação e ansiedade eram tão grandes que eu mal conseguia ficar parada no mesmo lugar. Ajeitei minha roupa mais vezes que o necessário e só consegui relaxar com um pouco de vinho e Michael Bubblé cantando suavemente ao fundo. Edward tocou a campainha exatamente no momento que estava refogando o molho branco para o frango. As batatas estavam assando com manteiga. Salada quase pronta. Mãos sem cheiro de alho. Cabelo no lugar. Sorriso no rosto. Abri a porta e sorri ainda mais.

\- Oi você. – Sorriu docemente, olhando-me de cima abaixo.

\- Oi você, bonito. Entre. – Respondi dando um passo para o lado e pegando a garrafa de vinho. – O jantar está quase pronto. Quer me ajudar a terminar a salada? – Perguntei fechando a porta e fui surpreendida com um beijo faminto. Edward pressionou meu corpo contra parede e me segurou apertado. Todo meu nervosismo desapareceu. Meu corpo relaxou e minha mente virou gelatina. – Isso é um sim?

\- Vamos terminar essa salada para que possa chegar à sobremesa. – Retrucou. Bati a mão na minha testa. Na correria, tinha esquecido completamente de algum doce. – Esqueceu-se da sobremesa real, não é? – Perguntou com um ar muito satisfeito. – Antecipação é a chave para todo negócio, baby. – Sussurrou passando a mão do meu ombro até meu cotovelo.

Sorri e o puxei para cozinha.

Edward sabia cozinhar, pelo menos, sabia como cortar legumes e vigiar a batata no forno. Nós terminamos de beber o vinho que já estava aberto e decidimos montar a mesa na minha pequena da sala, que normalmente servia como aparador de revistas. A minha mesa de jantar seria apropriada, porém, ele queria assistir a uma luta e não vi nada demais em comer assistindo televisão se fazia isso o tempo todo. Não era o ideal, entretanto, concluí que esse clima familiar íntimo era o que mais gostava em nós dois.

\- Quando mais novo, queria ser boxeador. – Disse cortando um pedaço da sua batata. – Deus, isso é bom. O que colocou nela?

\- Segredo. – Respondi mordendo um pedaço da minha. – E por que nunca foi?

\- Meu futuro foi traçado no instante que nasci. Nunca tentei lutar contra ele porque no fundo, sempre gostei de me imaginar sentado no lugar do meu pai e comandando tudo.

\- E o boxe era apenas uma paixão de garoto?

\- Faço a luta até hoje, quando tenho tempo, é claro, mas era apenas uma paixão. Não podia deixar minha história e minha família de lado apenas para ser rebelde.

\- Nunca contrariou seu pai?

\- Sim. E pago por isso até hoje e sei que vou pagar muito mais... – Respondeu enigmaticamente e então virou para televisão. – Nocaute, merda. Não presta atenção em golpes simples. – Ele murmurou para tevê e eu sorri. Essa era uma cena que desejaria ver todos os dias.

Depois de comermos, arrumei seu terno no sofá porque estava jogado no meio do caminho e dele caiu uma pequena barra de chocolate. Rindo, ergui balançando no seu rosto. Edward me puxou para seu colo e dobrei minhas pernas ao lado das suas.

\- Parece que você não esqueceu a sobremesa.

\- Sempre ando com um doce no bolso para que em momentos como esse, não fique desprevenido.

\- Será que anda com camisinhas também? – Perguntei lentamente, porque de repente, me ocorreu que não tinha nenhuma.

\- Não, mas hoje foi uma exceção a regra. – Sorriu de forma insolente, espalmando suas mãos grandes na minha bunda.

\- Leve-me até meu quarto. Segunda porta a direita. – Sussurrei e fui erguida em seu colo. Edward me colocou delicadamente no centro da cama e desci o zíper lateral do meu vestido, mas não tirando-o. – Agora é um caminho sem volta.

\- Agora, finalmente estou caminhando para onde sempre quis estar.

\- Sem volta.

\- Nenhum arrependimento, Isabella, por favor. Se houver uma mudança de planos e sentimentos, converse comigo. Promete?

Fiquei um pouco confusa com seu pedido, mas era justo. Correto.

\- Prometo.

Meu prédio inteiro provavelmente ouviu meus gritos de paixão. Nunca fui barulhenta na cama, mas com Edward tudo tinha sido diferente de todas as relações sexuais da minha vida. Ele era intenso, apaixonado e brutal. Era tudo que sempre desejei na cama e nunca encontrei. Nossa conexão emocional foi instantânea. Sentir seu corpo pesando sobre o meu, me abraçando, me penetrando e me amando, me levou a um lugar desconhecido de puro e simples prazer. Não tive vergonha do meu corpo. Das marcas do meu passado sobre minha pele. Ele me adorou por completo e quando adormeci em seus braços percebi que tinha encontrado meu lugar no mundo.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis.**

_Oito de novembro de 2009._

_Bells, por que você anda tão desligada? Mamãe contou que não sai mais do trabalho, por favor, não seja como papai. Dois viciados na família é demais pra mim. Não quero que se torne aquelas mulheres solteiras, sem vida social, focadas na carreira. Não seja obcecada. O sucesso chegará sem que sacrifique sua vida. Eu te amo, por favor, me ligue._

_Xo, Vic._

Chutei algumas folhas secas do meu caminho encantada com a beleza que o Central Park ficava no Outono. A Primavera ainda era minha estação favorita, mas havia algo mágico e encantador em todas aquelas folhas caídas no chão, as cores tão vivas espalhadas ao redor e o clima ameno. Era domingo e depois dos três últimos dias trabalhando até muito tarde em reuniões na empresa, estava grata por uma pausa. Amo meu trabalho, porém, ainda sou um ser humano e preciso de descanso.

\- E então, o que você acha? - Alice anunciou alegremente ao redor. Fiquei parada olhando. Acho o quê?

\- Você me arrastou para cá para saber o que acho sobre o quê? - Perguntei confusa. Quando Alice ligou de manhã cedo, pedindo que a acompanhasse em um passeio, não imaginava que pararíamos ali. Pensei em ir ao shopping, o que seria bom.

\- Em que mundo você está vivendo ultimamente? Ficou quieta no carro e agora sei que você não prestou atenção nas coisas que falei.

Encolhi os ombros sabendo que Alice não era a primeira pessoa reclamando da minha distração. Victória também tinha ficado uma hora contando alguma coisa impressionante que Sawyer fez e sequer posso repetir porque não ouvi nada. Sendo honesta comigo mesma, só consigo pensar em Edward e na maravilhosa vida sexual que estávamos nos deliciando no momento. Sentia-me tão bem em sua companhia. A noite, depois de um dia agitado no trabalho, íamos para minha casa ou para cobertura dele, tomávamos banho e deitávamos com nossos livros ou ele me abraçava e a gente conversava sobre qualquer coisa que fosse preciso.

Nunca me baseei nas supostas regras da sociedade sobre como lidar com o passo a passo de um relacionamento. Também sabia que estava embarcando em algo confuso, nebuloso. Quando jantamos na cobertura dele poucos dias atrás, vi o quão ele estava muito acima dos meus padrões. Era o dinheiro que estava me trazendo insegurança. Edward era muito rico e isso me incomodava. Apesar dos meus pais não serem exatamente pobres, tínhamos uma boa vida, era diferente ter um bilionário interessado em você.

Perguntei-me diversas vezes se era uma mulher adequada para estar ao lado de um homem tão poderoso. Presidente de uma companhia e rico ao ponto de não saber exatamente quanto. O trabalho nos unia de uma forma surpreendente. Éramos parceiros e nos entendíamos muito bem. Fora dele, nos encontrávamos sempre desesperados para ter as mãos sobre o outro, e Edward literalmente choramingava toda vez que eu me afastava. Estava no direito de deixá-lo um pouco com bolas azuis, era divertido vê-lo tão frustrado. Ele sempre reclamava como uma criança durante o dia, como se a noite não dormisse ao lado dele.

\- Bells?

\- Desculpa, Alice. Estou preocupada com um problema do trabalho e minha mente fica vagando nisso o tempo todo. - Desculpei-me inventando uma mentira.

\- É o cara das flores? Você nunca mais falou dele. Esqueci o nome. - Alice comentou suavizando sua expressão. - Algo errado?

\- Entre ele e eu? Não. Está tudo bem. Estamos nos conhecendo, você sabe, dentro e fora da cama. Ele é doce e gentil comigo o tempo todo. Estou me apaixonando a cada dia que passa...

\- Isso parece bom pra mim. O que está te preocupando? - Perguntou analisando meu rosto.

\- Nada demais. Apenas trabalho. O que você estava dizendo?

\- Sei que meu casamento vai ser só na primavera, mas Jasper e eu decidimos fazer nossas fotos agora no outono. A fotógrafa deu a ideia de fazer uma espécie de "antes e depois". Achei maravilhoso, mas o que você acha? Você e Riley como padrinhos terão que vir também.

\- Acho a ideia genial, só me avise antes.

\- Essa é a questão. Será essa semana, em dia comercial. Você conseguiria a manhã de folga?

\- Amanhã te respondo, mas vou falar com meu chefe. Está um pouco em cima da hora. Eu posso escolher o dia menos atribulado para ele? Assim consigo fugir rapidinho e vir aqui.

\- Claro, me diga o dia, que combino tudo com ela. Jasper e Riley estão livres em qualquer horário.

Alice e eu passeamos no parque por mais um tempo, procurando bons lugares e escolhendo poses, depois separamos nossos caminhos. Alice tinha que ir trabalhar e eu peguei meu carro e fui em direção a casa dos meus pais para o tradicional almoço de domingo. Estacionando na garagem, ouvi o familiar som do piano e sorri. Meu pai devia estar de bom humor. Se meus ouvidos estavam bons, tinha quase certeza que era a segunda composição de Nocturne de Chopin.

A música clássica tinha sido inserida na minha vida desde o momento que tive altura para sentar em um banco de piano sem cair. Lembrava nitidamente de todas as aulas de música e de várias noites tocando com minha irmã para meus pais. Victória era cinco anos mais velha que eu, mas ainda assim, compartilhávamos boas memórias juntas, principalmente relacionadas à música. Minha mãe era uma professora de música e compositora nas horas vagas.

Assim que entrei em casa, beijei meu pai no rosto e dei um abraço apertado, atrapalhando-o um pouco.

\- Continue tocando, papai. Estava com saudades de ouvi-lo tocar. - Pedi sentando no banquinho ao seu lado.

\- Só se depois do almoço você tocar um pouco para nós.

\- Pode apostar que sim.

Sorri para minha mãe que tirava fotos de nós dois ao piano com sua nova câmera digital. Ficamos horas conversando sobre música, a semana de trabalho, algumas novidades de Victória. Almoçamos juntos e, por fim, fui embora com os dedos doendo de tanto tempo sentada tocando minhas músicas favoritas porque estava com saudades. Cheguei a considerar fazer faculdade de música, porém, não tenho paciência com outros instrumentos musicais e sou uma negação cantando. Desisti e foquei minha atenção nos números.

Quando cheguei em casa percebi que só tinha uma mensagem de Edward e normalmente a essa altura, ele já tinha bombardeado meu celular de ligações. Enchi a banheira colocando um pouco de loção para um banho refrescante. Abri o vinho que ele trouxe na sexta-feira para o jantar, que não comemos, e depositei a taça cheia ao lado da banheira. Meu celular continuava mudo e decidi agitar um pouco as coisas enviando uma mensagem.

"_Deitada, nua e molhada. E claro, acompanhada daquele maravilhoso vinho."_

Fechei meus olhos por um momento e relaxei com o gosto delicioso do vinho, passeando com minhas mãos cheias de sabão pelo corpo e me permiti relaxar. A água quentinha estava fazendo maravilhas aos meus músculos cansados.

Bebi um pouco de vinho e meu celular apitou. Era uma mensagem dele.

"_Isso é a provocação de último nível. Chego em meia hora."_

Sorrindo, levantei para me arrumar e parecer simples, casual, mas um pouco tentadora para imaginação dele. Coloquei um vestido rosa claro, trabalhado em algumas rendas, sem sutiã e uma calcinha branca pequena que esperava que ele visse e gostasse. A campainha tocou e, sem olhar no olho mágico, abri a porta sorridente. Edward estava vestido com calça jeans e uma blusa polo, parecendo ainda mais bonito do que dentro de um terno.

\- Então você tem roupas comuns? - Brinquei quando fui abraçada por ele. Ele tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso e fez um pequeno som de surpresa. "Tã-dã!" Eu ri e peguei o embrulho, rasgando-o rapidamente, para encontrar um broche em formato de coração e pequenas pedras azuis.

\- Muitas roupas. Achou que meu armário só tivesse ternos? Gostou?

\- Você está bonito assim. E eu amei, obrigada. Você me viu pesquisando na internet?

\- Sim. Encontrei hoje quando fui ao shopping com Rosalie. Ela comprou um colar e esse broche estava lá, não sei se é o mesmo.

\- Obrigada. É perfeito. - Suspirei olhando para o pequeno broche em minha mão. Ele prestava atenção nas mínimas coisas e isso me deixava feliz.

\- E você também, mas eu pensei que iria encontrar você nua e molhada, para continuar a festinha comigo. - Disse com um beicinho adorável. Ri e o beijei calidamente - Ou o desafio é tirar a sua roupa e deixá-la molhada?

\- Você não precisa tirar a minha roupa para me deixar molhada, baby. - Respondi e fiquei satisfeita com o leve tremor no corpo dele.

\- Eu te vi no parque mais cedo. - Edward comentou casualmente, empurrando-me para dentro do apartamento e fechando a porta com um leve chute. - Você estava com uma mulher baixinha, andando de braços dados, perto do restaurante.

\- Estava com uma amiga. Nós andamos para ver o local das fotos do casamento dela. O que você estava fazendo lá? E por que não falou comigo?

\- Minha irmã que te viu, para falar a verdade. E eu estava bem longe. - Respondeu quando sentamos no sofá. - Rosalie vai casar na Boathouse na próxima primavera. Fomos hoje acertar o último detalhe, o noivo dela não está na cidade e ela não quis ir sozinha.

\- Ah… - murmurei com compreensão - Lá é lindo. Sua irmã sabe sobre nós dois?

\- Não. Ela apenas te reconheceu da empresa.

Entendi que ele ainda não tinha falado para família dele que estava saindo com alguém, o que era normal, visto que o nosso relacionamento ainda não possuía nenhum status e estávamos nos conhecendo. A única pessoa que sabia brevemente sobre esse envolvimento era Alice. Meus pais  
seriam os últimos a saber, se dependesse de mim. Não gostava muito de envolver minha família a não ser que fosse extremamente sério e com um sentimento bem forte.

\- Você fica usando essas roupas sem sutiã para me provocar, não é?

\- Quero ver até onde você aguenta. - Respondi puxando um pouco do meu decote.

\- Quem diria que esse rostinho de menina e olhos tão inocentes, guardassem tanta sedução e maldade? - Brincou antes de beijar cada topo dos meus seios e apertá-los levemente.

Com o passar dos dias, percebi que ele desenvolveu uma obsessão pelos meus seios, que sempre foram fartos, principalmente pelo fato que fui uma adolescente gordinha. Quando emagreci naturalmente com o passar dos anos, eles nunca diminuíram de tamanho. Ganhei estrias e celulites como toda mulher possui. Ele nunca pareceu percebê-las e isso me deixava bem.

\- Você acha que eu sou má e sedutora?

\- O fato de você ser sedutora e não estar nua, ofegante e gemendo em cima de mim já é uma grande prova de maldade. - Retrucou e sorri, levando minha mão para o volume nas calças dele. - Se você continuar vai arrebentar o zíper. Isabella, o que você está fazendo?

\- Estou com vontade de provocá-lo um pouco. - Respondi deslizando o zíper dele e abrindo o botão do seu jeans. - Acredito que você tenha mencionado que meu boquete é o melhor de todos. - Murmurei dedilhando sua ereção por cima da cueca.

Edward gemeu baixinho, segurando-me pelos cabelos da nuca, mantendo meu rosto preso para que pudesse dominar o beijo avassalador.

\- Agora é a sua vez de relaxar. - Pedi e puxei sua ereção, deixando-a livre da cueca. Fiquei de joelhos no sofá, beijando levemente a cabeça e me deliciando com o gemido de antecipação dele e então, o envolvi completamente com minha boca.

Edward xingou e empurrou o quadril um pouco para cima. Sorri internamente e continuei meu trabalho. Ouvi-lo perder o controle era maravilhoso. O homem não sabia relaxar e parar de mandar o tempo todo. Existia uma maneira de deixa-lo perdido e estava dominando isso cada vez mais. Sentei novamente, pronta para expressar meu melhor sorriso de satisfação quando fui bruscamente jogada de costa no sofá.

\- Edward! - Gritei surpresa e ri quando ele puxou, delicadamente minha calcinha pelas pernas.

\- Agora é a minha vez, querida. - Respondeu com um olhar penetrante e determinado.

\- Não! Eu estava no controle!- Gritei rindo quando seus dedos tocaram abaixo das minhas costelas. Isso era jogo sujo.

\- Talvez, mas agora reassumi meu lugar. Sente-se. - Ordenou, empurrando meu vestido do seu caminho e logo eu estava sem ele.

Minha vida saiu do meu corpo no segundo que Edward colocou a boca sobre _ela_ e começou a beijá-la lentamente, delicadamente, como se tivesse realmente se deliciando com meus outros lábios. Não era mais sobre meu corpo e a conexão física. Estava tão perdidamente apaixonada que entreguei minha alma.


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete.**

_19 de novembro de 2009_

_FILHA VOCÊ TEM VISTO OS NOTICIÁRIOS? HÁ UM NOVO MANÍACO NA CIDADE! VÁ A REUNIÃO DO SEU PRÉDIO E SOLICITE SEGURANÇAS! ELE ATACA JOVENS MOÇAS! TRANQUE AS PORTAS!_

_AMOR, PAPAI._

Rindo, arquivei o e-mail desesperado do meu pai e pesquisei no Google sobre o novo maníaco. Minha risada morreu assim que passei a ler as matérias, ficando realmente assustada e chocada com as fotos e relatos dos ataques acontecidos. Ao total, doze mulheres desapareceram e cinco já foram encontradas mortas. Todas elas na faixa dos vinte e cinco e trinta e cinco anos. Jovens e saudáveis. A maioria solteira, ou pelo menos, que moravam sozinhas. Havia tantas notícias que não pude esconder meu olhar de horror quando Edward entrou na sala e parou ao meu lado.

\- Duas dessas mulheres eram nossas funcionárias aqui na sede. – Edward disse baixinho. – Existe mais uma, de Maryland, ela não foi encontrada, então não podemos saber se desapareceu por culpa dele. Estou financiando as buscas e auxiliando as famílias. Minha teoria é...

\- Que teoria? Por que você não me contou?

\- Eu disse a polícia para investigar todas as pessoas que trabalhavam com elas. Dei acesso total a funcionários masculinos. Eu fiquei tão assustado que você foi atacada na escada que logo pensei que...

\- Que foi aquele estagiário?

\- Sim. Ele está limpo, no entanto. Não há nada errado na sua rotina e não teve nenhuma ligação com nenhuma dessas mulheres.

\- Edward... A empresa possui muitos funcionários. As pessoas não vivem só aqui dentro. Talvez seja uma infeliz coincidência.

\- Você esteve tão alheia que preferi não falar nada, mas Félix colocou três seguranças de guarda no seu prédio.

\- Meu pai mandou um e-mail pedindo que vá a reunião do condomínio e peça segurança.

\- Ele tem razão, mas não será necessário. Você terá alguém te protegendo o tempo todo. Eu prometo. – Disse com um olhar pesado, preocupado. Beijei-o docemente e então, puxei a caixa de correspondência. – O entregador fez a festa hoje. Não posso olhar isso agora, será que poderia?

\- Claro. – Retrucou pegando a caixa e pegou o primeiro envelope. Olhei e li o nome. Nós dois paramos nossos movimentos e ficamos em silêncio. – Vou fazer isso no meu escritório.

Fiquei levemente perturbada e confusa ao ler o nome de Irina no pacote. Senti algo estranho e pesado no coração e precisava conversar com ele sobre seu casamento. Não queria saber o motivo da sua separação, mas ele morava sozinho e não havia indícios da existência dela em sua vida. Eu lia e mexia em seu telefone todo maldito tempo, eles sequer se falavam mais. Mas será que estavam abrindo o divórcio? Precisava ficar a par disso e logo. Antes que pudesse levantar e confrontá-lo, meu telefone interno tocou e fiquei perdida no trabalho.

Imprimi a planilha sangrenta e marchei em direção a sala dele.

\- Nós precisamos conversar agora. – Anunciei fechando a porta. – Você tem alguma cópia de gastos que Laurent te enviou?

\- Sim. Está bem aqui. – Disse remexendo em alguns papéis. – Ainda não parei para analisá-la. O que houve?

\- Há uma divergência grave de valores. – Respondi pegando o papel da sua mão. – Você ainda mantém Irina?

\- Claro que sim. Ela não trabalha... Recebe apenas uma mesada, no mais, suas despesas são minhas...

Sentei rapidamente porque minhas pernas falharam quando senti uma onda muito grande de raiva e ciúme. Por que nesse mundo ele ainda sustentava a ex-mulher dele? No momento, não era hora e lugar de discutir algo que incomodava em nosso relacionamento apenas porque estava com ciúmes. Era hora de falar sobre o trabalho.

\- Laurent mandou números errados, Edward. – Retruquei pegando minha folha. – Esses são seus números reais. Se continuar nesse ritmo... Vai entrar no vermelho.

Edward passou a ler meu relatório e franziu o cenho.

\- Não fiz esses gastos. – Disse e puxou outro papel. – Tenho controle de tudo que Irina gasta em seus cartões, viagens e festas. – Murmurou apontando uma nova planilha. – Gastos de manutenção dos carros, funcionários da casa, da cobertura e os seguranças. – Apontou outra planilha. – Batem com os seus... Em parte. Exceto por esse valor aqui. – Bateu em cima de uma grande quantia.

\- Edward, só você tem acesso as suas contas. Quem gastou esse dinheiro e como não percebeu?

\- Não é que não tenha percebido, Isabella. Não quero te envolver nisso, então finja que não sabe de nada, ok?

\- Por quê?

\- Quero proteger sua inocência.

\- Seu pai não deveria saber que Laurent está te mandando relatório errado e principalmente, desviando dinheiro da sua conta? – Perguntei irritada. – Posso ser muitas coisas, menos idiota. Seu advogado está te roubando e usando a amizade de vocês para te enrolar.

\- Você é insistente.

\- Não. Apenas não sou burra.

\- Nunca disse que era burra ou idiota. Você pode ser irritante e uma dor na bunda quando quer, mas não essas duas coisas. – Rebateu estressado. Sorri. – Já faz algum tempo que venho desconfiando de coisas relacionadas a Laurent, como por exemplo, meu divórcio.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele vem roubando pequenas quantias, disfarçando nos gastos de Irina.

\- E o que isso tem a ver com o seu divórcio?

\- Não consegui ainda pedir o divórcio a ela porque a empresa está em crise. Preciso defender a metade das ações que pertencem a ela, por direito de casamento. Se me divorciar agora, vou quebrar no meio, e se a empresa precisar de algum investimento para não cair no vermelho e ter cortes, não vou conseguir. Terei que pedir dinheiro aos outros acionistas... Prefiro morrer a pedir dinheiro emprestado ao meu pai e meus tios.

\- O que vai fazer em relação a Laurent? Por que é perigoso que saiba?

\- Apenas não a quero envolvida nisso e ponto final. – Respondeu sem paciência. – Por favor, não vamos brigar sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem. Não vou me intrometer mais... E vou fingir que nunca mexi nas suas coisas.

\- Obrigado por ser um doce e compreensiva. – Murmurou com o tom escorrendo sarcasmo.

Sorri docemente e sai da sua sala, batendo em uma pessoa. Olhei e sorri para Rosalie Masen, a irmã caçula de Edward e uma das diretoras da empresa. Ela era alta, loira, simpática e realmente agradável. Quase não a via, porque estava sempre viajando, visitando as filiais e resolvendo problemas fora do estado.

\- Meu irmão está livre?

\- Todo seu. – Respondi saindo do caminho e peguei minha bolsa, pronta para desaparecer.

Ainda me sentia completamente fora de órbita de tanta raiva. Não era da minha conta ou completamente ilógico que sentisse ciúmes, raiva dele ainda manter a mulher dele. Ex-mulher. Ela ainda poderia estar com dificuldades de seguir a vida após a separação, isso é comum em muitos casos. Ele estava comigo, era o que importava. Se quisesse estar com ela, não teria separado. Então, não haviam motivos para ciúme, porém, não significava que não estava completamente mordida com isso. O dinheiro não era meu, para o começo da conversa, então, não me sentia no direito de exigir que ele parasse de fazer isso.

Voltei caminhando para empresa quando vi Edward sair pela porta da frente, de braços dados com uma mulher morena. Ele parecia feliz e ria de algo que ela estava falando. A mão dela parou na bochecha dele e depois deu um beijo no local. Félix abriu a porta do carro e ele a ajudou entrar. O bastardo do segurança dele me viu e sorriu. Edward virou e me olhou, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, dei as costas e entrei na empresa, ignorando meu celular que começou a tocar pouco tempo depois.

Tranquei minha sala, ignorando todas as chamadas dele, principalmente depois que ele teve a coragem de deixar um recado com Jéssica avisando que não poderia retornar a empresa porque iria sair com sua irmã. Aquela mulher estava muito longe de ser Rosalie. Morena, com um corpo cheio de curvas e mais baixa. Ele poderia ter me avisado. Desmarquei seus compromissos me sentindo uma completa idiota.

No final do expediente, ainda me sentia um completo dragão cuspindo fogo. Ele tinha enviado cerca de quinze mensagens e ligou para o telefone da empresa, mas pelo bina recusava a chamada. Se fosse algo urgente, que ligasse para Jéssica e resolvesse com ela.

\- Uma bebida hoje? – Jake bateu na porta da minha sala. – Jéss foi buscar o marido e irá encontrar comigo em um pub legal. Quer ir?

\- Claro. Vou só retocar minha maquiagem.

Tudo que precisava era um pouco de bebida e conversa fácil. Se Edward saiu com uma mulher e não retornou a empresa, então, estava livre para sair com quem bem entendesse. Jacob era divertido, apesar de ter ficado apenas no refrigerante toda a noite, não se importou que bebesse a vontade. No meu sexto mojito, já estava completamente tonta e sensível. Meu rosto doía de ter rido bastante sobre qualquer coisa idiota e meu estômago faminto.

\- Você me leva em casa? – Perguntei a Jake quando pagamos nossa comanda. – Definitivamente não estou muito boa para dirigir.

\- Claro que sim. Não iria deixá-la ir embora assim. Vamos.

Jake era uma pessoa muito simples e fácil de conversar. Ele era humilde e sincero, um pouco piadista e insistente. Podia ver porque quase todas as garotas do escritório eram completamente apaixonadas por ele. Alto, moreno, forte, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos claros. Trabalhador, responsável e muito gentil. E tinha tudo para ser meu amigo, porque era só isso que conseguia sentir por ele. Amizade. Carinho fraternal. Ele dava umas dicas mistas, me deixando confusa.

\- Obrigada pela carona, nos vemos amanhã. – Sorri abraçando-o levemente e ele voltou para o carro, esperando que entrasse em meu prédio.

Uma pessoa sentada na porta do meu apartamento quase me fez gritar, mas reconheci o olhar irado de Edwards antes que pudesse ter algum tipo de reação. Enfiei a chave na porta e entrei sabendo que ele estava me seguindo. A respiração pesada dele batia na minha nuca. Tirei meu casaco, blusa, sapatos e calça. Fiquei só de calcinha, pegando uma garrafinha de água e seguindo para meu quarto, ainda ignorando.

\- Isabella. Pare. – Edward pediu baixo, com raiva.

\- Quem era ela? – Perguntei quando parei.

\- Quem?

\- A mulher com quem saiu e desapareceu. Quem era ela?

\- Carmen Cullen, minha prima de vinte anos, que mora em Paris e veio à cidade passar uma temporada na casa dos meus pais. – Respondeu irritado. – Se tivesse atendido minha ligação não teria tirado conclusões precipitadas.

\- Precipitada? Vejo você nos braços de outra mulher e sequer tem a coragem de me falar nada. Deixou um recado com Jéssica.

\- Eu te liguei.

\- Apenas porque me viu.

\- Sim, foi tudo muito rápido. Você saiu, Rose entrou, falou sobre Carmen, ela saiu e Carmen chegou e nós saímos. A essa altura não fazia ideia de onde estava. Percebi que tinha saído para almoçar porque a sua bolsa não estava no lugar de costume.

\- Fui almoçar e quando voltei vi vocês... Depois saí para beber com Jake e Jéssica.

\- Eu sei.

\- Como?

\- Félix viu vocês saindo quando ele voltou para empresa para te buscar. Fiquei te ligando e resolvi te esperar aqui. Odeio brigar, mas estou com muita raiva agora.

Mordi meu lábio percebendo que tinha sido uma idiota ciumenta e sem motivo... Dessa vez.

\- Fiquei com ciúmes. Primeiro fui ler sobre Irina e depois te vi com sua prima, misturei tudo e fiquei com raiva. Morrendo de ciúmes fico louca. Não consigo fazer nada direito. – Assumi timidamente. Apenas o álcool me fazia ser sincera e sensível. Sóbria, algumas coisas teriam voado na direção dele. - Fiquei com raiva, ciúme… Eu esqueço que ela existe.

\- Estou com você, Isabella. Só com você e ninguém mais. – Suspirou aproximando-se e me puxou para seus braços. – Nada contra sair com seus amigos do trabalho, mas você não está livre, não dê esperanças a Jake, ok?

\- Não dei. Eu juro. Só amizade.

\- Tudo bem, mas também avise onde está. A cidade é enorme e perigosa. Fiquei preocupado.

\- Sinto muito. Só precisava beber e conversar sobre besteiras, para aliviar meu humor. Estou naqueles dias e tudo parece tão ruim.

\- Vamos dormir. Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Edward realmente conseguiu fazer meu bom humor aparecer. Depois de comer um sanduíche delicioso e tomar um banho quente, deitei na cama ao seu lado e fui paparicada durante todo tempo que senti cólica. Ele levantou, preparou uma bolsa quente e cuidou de mim. Disse que sua irmã sempre sofreu muito com cólicas e ele via sua mãe preparar bolsas quentes para colocar no ventre. Dormi tranquila, esquecendo a existência da sua prima amorosa e ex-mulher ainda sustentada por ele. Nada disso realmente importava quando, no final do dia, era comigo que ele estava dormindo.


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo Oito.**

_03 de dezembro de 2009._

_Filha, eu sei que pai é exagerado, mas tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Ele realmente fica preocupado e me pergunta todas as noites se garanti que você trancou as portas de casa. Sei que foi um exagero aparecer na sua reunião de condomínio e trocar suas fechaduras. Vou tentar acalmá-lo, porém, não seja tão intransigente. Amamos você e nos preocupamos porque sabemos que a primeira coisa que faz ao chegar em casa é tirar a roupa e não trancar a porta. Cuide-se, boa viagem._

_Com amor, Mamãe._

A única vez que fui à Miami foi há mais de dez anos, quando minha irmã Victória quis comemorar seus 16 anos em uma semana inteira dentro de um resort. Meus pais decidiram que era uma boa ideia ter uma pausa para umas férias em família. Sempre íamos a Londres no verão, e naquele decidimos passear. Só tinha onze anos de idade na época e foi agradável brincar na piscina e curtir a praia. Não tive nenhuma vergonha do meu corpo rechonchudo e das imensas dobras na barriga. Fui uma criança inocente e feliz até que um garoto me chamou de gorda.

E agora, isso não fazia diferença. Estava em Miami, completamente magra, abaixo do peso e realmente bonita. O que ele diria se me visse?

Viajar a trabalho tinha suas desvantagens. Estava parada em frente a uma das belíssimas praias sem estar com um biquíni e uma pinã colada nas mãos. É dezembro, mas estamos falando da costa. Não estava tão frio assim, o sol continuava a pino completamente alheio da estação que se aproximava.

Edward estava ordenando que nossas malas fossem diretamente para o apartamento que alugamos em um resort maravilhoso que não seria aproveitado. Parei na calçada, com meus saltos de dez centímetros, minha saia lápis marcando meu corpo e minha blusinha de seda de alça fina completamente deslocada. Ao meu redor só tinha turistas queimados de sol e extremamente animados.

Ele deu um pequeno ataque quando viu a quantidade de malas que separei para apenas quatro dias fora de casa. A verdade era que teríamos duas festas, dois jantares de gala e quatro dias inteiros de trabalho com horários apertados. Ele nunca iria entender a minha necessidade em ter tudo que precisava bem próximo. Expliquei o conteúdo de cada mala com calma e paciência, mas, ainda assim, ele tentou me convencer de que era desnecessário, como se fosse carregar algum peso. Félix faria isso. Edward não colocaria suas mãos preciosas, perfeitas e sem calos em algum trabalho manual.

\- Srta. Swan? – Edward chamou-me e virei, sorrindo. – Entrega para você. – Disse, e peguei a rosa com um cartão.

"_Estava parado aqui, olhando-a adorar o sol e a paisagem e pensei que sou um homem de muita sorte. O único capaz de adorar você como meu próprio sol."_

Suspirei completamente boba e reprimi a vontade de me jogar em seus braços. Sorri emocionada, acenando com a minha rosa. Edward estava segurando minha mão, com um sorriso torto adorável. De calça, blusa social azul marinho e seus óculos estilo aviador no rosto. Todas as mulheres que passavam por ele olhavam querendo descobrir de onde tinha saído aquele homem que, nem de longe, parecia ser um turista comum.

\- Então você é Isabella Swan?

Virei em direção à voz que tirou minha concentração em Edward. Conhecia-o apenas de fotos. Um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes estava sorrindo alegremente na minha direção.

\- E você é Peter Randall. Estou certa?

\- Absolutamente. Fico feliz em saber que o idiota do Edward não me escondeu.

\- Vi fotos suas na casa dele e perguntei quem era.

\- Já deve ter aprendido que ele só tem dois amigos no mundo inteiro.

\- Você e Liam Masen. Ouvi algumas das grandes histórias que os três aprontaram na faculdade.

\- Tudo mentira. – Sorriu docemente e puxou uma mulher ao seu lado. – Essa é Charlotte McTavish, minha companheira de trabalho. – Apresentou a mulher intimidante ao seu lado. – Minha executiva de vendas.

\- É um milagre. Vai chover. – Edward aproximou-se cantando e olhando para o sol. – Canivete aberto. Peter Randall conseguiu chegar a um compromisso no horário e não está amassado como se tivesse passado a noite com uma... – Disse e dei uma cotovelada para calar a boca. Charlotte parecia que queria pular no pescoço de alguém. – Oh, quem é você?

\- Minha executiva. Charlotte McTavish.

\- Como seu tio?

\- Sim, ela é sobrinha dele por outro lado da família. Somos quase parentes. – Peter respondeu e trocou um profundo olhar com Edward. – Char é executiva da empresa, excelente em vendas e praticamente meu braço direito agora. Estamos viajando para que possa conhecer pessoalmente nossos projetos fora da empresa.

Edward olhou novamente para Peter e os dois trocaram um sorriso cheio de merda. Dei uma leve pisada no pé dele e sorri para Charlotte, que percebeu meu movimento. Edward conseguiu deixar de ser um idiota e a cumprimentou com educação. Entramos no carro e seguimos em direção a filial da Masen. Meu celular tocando quebrou um pouco da tensão. Charlotte e Peter trocavam olhares assassinos depois de uma conversa baixa. Edward parecia divertido, assistindo a cena como se fosse um filme.

\- Bella, você não vai acreditar! – Alice gritou de forma aguda e afastei o telefone do meu ouvido. – Aquela louca estragou seu vestido! Ele está horrível! Todos os vestidos estão mal costurados!

\- Al... – Suspirei tentando ouvi-la melhor.

\- Não sei o que fazer! Faltam apenas quatro meses para meu casamento e os vestidos das damas terão que ser refeitos! – Soluçou. Ao fundo, ouvi Jasper tentando dar um pouco de conforto. – Não quero ficar calmar, quero matar aquela mulher!

\- Alice...

\- Você pode acreditar nisso? – Perguntou e então a ligação foi encerrada.

\- Mulheres ficam loucas com casamentos. – Suspirei, guardando meu telefone na bolsa. Mais tarde me entenderia com ela.

Passamos o restante da manhã com Charlotte e Peter, conhecendo as instalações do prédio que estava sendo construído para a filial de Miami, que estava provisoriamente em outro lugar. Peter havia comprado a empresa que faliu naquele prédio, vendeu as partes e deixou o espaço livre para que Edward mudasse da forma que bem entendesse. Percorremos as salas no processo final e seguimos para a empresa, falando de valores. Eu e Char falamos, para ser bem exata. Edward apenas balançava a cabeça. Peter estava jogando no celular.

\- Acredita que as obras ficarão prontas até o verão do próximo ano?

\- No fim dele, para ser exata.

\- Então posso marcar a inauguração para o começo de outubro?

\- Absolutamente.

\- Tem certeza que não quer se mudar para Nova Iorque e trabalhar para Masen? – Perguntei e ela sorriu me dando uma piscada marota.

\- Ei. Nada disso. Eu preciso dela. – Peter disse meio sem pensar. O sorriso de Charlotte aumentou de ofuscar o sol.

\- Por que não gravei isso? Estou satisfeita em ter testemunhas. – Char disse alegremente.

Devia existir alguma coisa entre os dois porque a maneira que discutiam um com o outro era quase da mesma forma que Edward e eu debatíamos sobre o trabalho. Era íntimo demais. Peter olhou exasperado para Charlotte, que parecia ter comido um canário de tão feliz.

\- O que se passa entre esses dois? – Perguntei a Edward quando ficamos sozinhos na empresa.

\- Não faço ideia, mas é divertido de assistir. Em toda minha vida, nunca vi Peter ficar desse jeito ao lado de uma mulher. Dá vontade de filmar. Liam está perdendo isso.

Revirei os olhos e sorri para o homem que se aproximava para o nosso encontro no almoço. Seu nome era Charles, o mesmo do meu pai, porém, além da idade, os dois não tinham nada em comum. Esse Frederico era um canalha mentiroso que gostava de olhar para meus seios e agir como se fosse dono do mundo.

\- Parece que meu gerente de operações está muito afeiçoado com sua beleza. - Edward disse quando o homem pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

\- Deixa de ser bobo. - Repreendi com um leve sorriso. - Ele está mentindo quando diz que estava trabalhando nos erros de relatórios enviados a sede. São três meses repetindo o mesmo modelo. Só estava mudando a data e o balanço final.

\- Não vou deixá-lo desconfortável agora. Além do mais, é uma refeição informal. Deixe-o falar, na reunião irei colocar este assunto em pauta e ele não terá como fugir. Deve estar tentando me deixar um pouco mais manso. – Respondeu e pegou minha mão. – Mesmo que, na verdade, quero socá-lo por babar nos seus seios. Você nem está com um decote chamativo.

Tirei minha mão da sua e dei um leve tapinha rindo do seu comentário. Não havia nada indecente em toda minha roupa.

\- Ele tem as mesmas ideias de James sobre a expansão.

\- Não haverá uma expansão aqui e sim cortes de funcionários. Vou reduzir o grupo de trabalho e, em menos de três meses, tenho certeza que esses erros irão sumir.

Estava fazendo diversas notas mentais sobre seus comentários em relação às mudanças quando uma sombra interrompeu o que Edward dizia. Normalmente ele compartilhava comigo suas decisões e isso me ajudava bastante, porque mesmo sendo conhecido como o "Sr. Mudo de Ideia Quando Quero", ainda conseguia adiantar boa parte do meu trabalho. Continuei ignorando quem fosse até que percebi que ele tinha parado de falar para sorrir polidamente para uma mulher loira.

Edward fez uma singela careta antes de abrir o sorriso mais arrebatador possível.

\- Cait.

\- Estava de longe falando com Greg que era você, mas ele disse que não e que estava louca. – Disse a mulher com um sorriso tão doce que meus dentes doeram. – Olá, sou Cait Dunnas. E você é?

Olhei para o homem surpreso ao meu lado e virei novamente para mulher curiosa.

\- Isabella Swan.

\- Sou uma grandíssima amiga da Irina, estava apenas curiosa e...

\- Sra. Dunnas, essa é uma reunião de trabalho. – Edward interrompeu secamente e deu a ela o olhar que poucas pessoas conseguiam suportar. – Isabella Swan trabalha comigo. Mande minhas lembranças àGregório.

\- Ah... Claro, não quis interromper sua reunião de trabalho. – Disse torcendo o nariz e me deu um sorriso torto. _Cínica._

Que diabos? A mulher era louca?

Minha mente foi facilmente distraída com a sobremesa e a conversa voltando do tópico que tinha parado. O trabalho era muito mais importante que perder meu precioso tempo discutindo com ele sobre amigas da ex-mulher. Entendia perfeitamente que fazia pouco tempo a separação, afinal, quando comecei a trabalhar com ele ainda usava aliança, mas ao ver seu apartamento e conhecer sua vida, compreendi que as coisas não estavam boas há muito tempo.

Passamos o dia inteiro trabalhando, completamente separados, mas ao mesmo tempo ligados através do nosso olhar. Era impossível não procurar onde ele estava ou seguir o som da sua voz de forma involuntária. Era como um ímã. Sempre atraída. Nunca tinha tido essa ligação em um relacionamento. Tão forte e tão impossível de controlar. E o pior de todas as equações, era que sempre fui o tipo de garota que dizia que nunca iria permitir que uma paixão dominasse tanto meu tempo e minhas energias. Não passava mais de três horas longe de Edward, não desde o momento que passamos a ser íntimos.

Ele era tudo que precisava para o meu dia ser bom.

À noite, coloquei um vestido realmente curto, prata, totalmente brilhoso, acompanhado de saltos altos. Arrumei-me com o verdadeiro capricho e seguimos para uma boate badalada para curtir a noite na companhia do casal - não tão casal assim - Peter e Charlotte. Separamos uma área vip, com garçom próprio. Nós duas dançamos à vontade sem nenhum cara se aproximar. Edward e Peter beberam o tempo todo e conversaram sentados nos bancos altos.

Char era muito fácil de lidar fora do trabalho, aparentava ser mais jovem que deduzi e só no final da noite descobri que era um pouco mais nova que eu. E vinha de uma família absurdamente rica, parentes de Peter, porém, eles não eram primos. O que tornava o relacionamento deles bastante tortuoso. Eles podiam negar, porém, nada me convencia que não tinha pelo menos uma química tão forte que me deixava fascinada.

\- Soa clichê dizer que você é a mulher mais linda da noite? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido eme fazendo sorrir.

\- Algumas mulheres gostam do clichê água com açúcar. Romance base nunca é demais. – Retruquei beijando seu queixo.

\- Apenas queria dizer que está maravilhosa.

\- Não ficou irritado com a minha roupa? – Perguntei apenas muito curiosa. Qualquer homem teria dado um ataque digno com o tamanho do meu vestido.

\- É curta, mas ficou linda. Você está comigo, só comigo e ninguém mais. Não importa o que esteja usando, sou o homem da sua vida.

\- Tão metido a besta, mas tão certo. – Sorri sabendo que nunca poderia provocar ciúmes com minhas roupas contando que não tivesse outro homem perto. Edward era muito seguro de si para ter ciúmes.

\- Bella, você nunca me deu motivos para sentir ciúmes. Essa é uma das coisas que mais amo em você. Está sempre certa do seu lugar, não só na minha vida, mas em todas as outras coisas que compartilhamos. Desde que começamos a ficar juntos, nunca me senti inseguro ou ameaçado. Claro que odeio que o idiota do Jacob ande atrás de você como um cachorrinho, mas sei que ele ainda é inofensivo.

\- Inofensivo?

\- Com o tempo você irá descobrir.

Completamente confusa, mas sem querer aprofundar o assunto, puxei-o para pista de dança, agarrando o máximo que consegui e balançando nossos corpos juntos. Não era o melhor dançarino, mas sabia me acompanhar e me provocar nos pontos certos. Olhei para o lado e vi que Char e Peter discutiam para, de repente, ele a puxar bruscamente e bater os lábios nos dela com vontade. Cutuquei Edward e sorrimos.

Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia feliz. Estava completa, sendo amada, tendo um bom emprego e construindo minha vida. Parecia que a Isabella confusa, rodeada de idiotas, encontros e transas insatisfatórias tinha ficado para trás. Estava realmente cansada de ser um pedaço de carne de seios fartos, lábios carnudos e olhos atraentes. Era só isso que a maioria dos homens conseguia enxergar em mim, mas Edward me queria por completo e não havia nada que me impedisse de agarrar essa oportunidade e ser feliz de vez.


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove.**

_13 de dezembro de 2009._

_Conte-me mais sobre esse seu novo namorado! Mamãe está curiosa, porém, tentei não dar conversa. É o seu chefe? Como estão lidando com isso? Por quê nunca mais me contou algo? Te amo irmãzinha, se cuide._

_Vic, Xo._

Bati com a minha cabeça na mesa quando me vi, novamente mergulhando em direção a todas as deliciosas memórias na cama com Edward nos últimos dias. Ontem a noite foi extremamente perfeito. Depois de jantarmos juntos na varanda da sua cobertura, com um pouco de vinho e música tocando ao fundo, conversamos sobre as expectativas relacionadas ao trabalho em seguida, os toques e carícias começaram lentos, repletos de carinho e afeição.

Fechei meus olhos e deitei minha cabeça na mesa. A lembrança era tão nítida que se repetia como um filme. Era inevitável não sorrir como uma menina apaixonada. As borboletas voando no meu estômago me faziam parecer boba. E posso jurar que meus olhos estavam brilhando ainda mais que antes. Era uma emoção perfeita.

Sentada no colo dele, como toda a noite, suspirei de puro prazer quando senti sua boca sobre o meu mamilo duro e os dedos acariciando _lá_. Meu vestido, a essa altura, já estava embolado no chão. Ele não permitiu que gozasse daquela forma, e então, depois que não aguentava mais não ser tocado, com delicadeza, me colocou deitada no meio da cama e admirou por completo meu corpo nu. Sorri quando chamava-o com meu dedo indicador. Não havia necessidade de preliminares. Apenas precisava senti-lo me completando como tinha sonhado. Foi incrível ficar envolvida naquela sensação extracorpórea de estarmos cem por cento unidos.

Os dias em Miami foram cheios de trabalho quando o sol estava no céu, mas no momento que era substituído pela lua, era apenas eu e ele. Nada mais ou menos. Enquanto tudo lá foi doce e romântico, a realidade de estar de volta a loucura de Nova Iorque também mudou o ritmo das nossas relações sexuais. Edward estava sempre me querendo de alguma forma, cheguei a brincar que umas semanas de frustração sexual estavam dando a ele uma energia e disposição de adolescente. Ele não conseguia se controlar no trabalho e eu acabava não conseguindo dizer não quando era insistente e persistente, me beijando nos pontos certos. Tínhamos batizado o sofá da sala dele muitas vezes após o expediente.

Devia me envergonhar por esse comportamento não profissional. Sempre ri - para minha total e completa vergonha - de mulheres viciadas e dependentes de sexo. Zoei Alice por muitas vezes quando, no começo do seu namoro com Jasper, eles mal saíam de casa. Briguei muito com Victória quando ela e Sawyer ficavam se tocando e trocando olhares que eu, irmã caçula, não precisava ver. Agora com Edward estava pagando meus pecados e mordendo minha língua. Era impossível manter a calcinha no lugar - ou permanecer com ela por muito tempo quando ficávamos sozinhos.

Ele tinha dormido no meu apartamento basicamente todas as noites da semana. Exceto dias que sairia para jantar com alguns amigos (leia-se Liam, Peter e Parker, quando estão na cidade) - noite dos homens - ou com a irmã dele. Algumas vezes aparecia depois desses encontros, outras, ia direto para a cobertura e gastava boa parte da noite trocando mensagens comigo.

Sexta-feira precisou ir em Long Island resolver alguns problemas e não entrou em detalhes. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de perguntar e dar uma de namorada grudenta, não dei o braço a torcer, e também não me ofereci para ir junto porque sequer me convidou. Eu sabia que _ela_ morava lá. E isso me deixou louca de ciúmes a noite inteira, porém, a minha surpresa foi vê-lo na porta do meu apartamento apenas alguns minutos depois que retornei do shopping. Horas depois de ter saído. Minha irritação passou com esse gesto, porque ele não ficou lá, parecia bem, normal e cheio de brincadeiras irritantes.

Meu celular apitou com uma mensagem:

"_Amo você, baby. O que está fazendo?"_

"_Pensando em você."_

Cristo, nós nos tornamos aqueles casais grudentos que são irritantes de ficar perto. Edward mandava duzentas mensagens por hora porque simplesmente não conseguíamos não nos falar, seja pelo nosso relacionamento, seja pelo trabalho. Infelizmente, o trabalho ainda ocupava a maior parte do nosso tempo.

"_Preciso de você."_

Revirei os olhos e não respondi. Seus surtos de carência não eram tão fofos. Às vezes me assustava em como parecia possessivo. Em outras, amava.

\- Ei menina distraída. Sua mãe está chamando! - Charlie, meu pai, tocou meus ombros e levantei minha cabeça. - Está tudo bem? Com sono?

\- Estava perdida nos meus pensamentos. - Respondi levantando e indo para cozinha - Precisa de alguma ajuda?

\- Apenas verifique se seu pai colocou tudo certo na mesa. Ele sempre se esquece das facas.

Minha mãe estava orgulhosa como um pavão da sua lasanha no centro da mesa e ficou feliz com os nossos sons de apreciação. Segundo histórias antigas, papai se apaixonou por ela e virou tradição ter lasanha aos domingos desde que eles estavam namorando há muitos anos atrás. Aprendi a receita ainda muito jovem e Edward vivia pedindo que fizesse para o jantar, como se fosse rápido e fácil para um dia da semana.

Conversamos sobre meu trabalho e as provas que meu pai estava corrigindo, assim como umas palestras que daria em Harvard dentro de alguns dias. Ele já estava com as malas prontas e um pouco ansioso. Esperava que finalmente pudesse renovar o contrato com departamento de história da Universidade. Merecia essa promoção como ninguém, caso contrário, a proposta de Oxford estava sendo considerada. Não queria que meus pais fossem embora para Londres e ficar sozinha aqui. Poderia ir com eles, mas, seria difícil deixar a vida que construí e meus amigos.

Um pouco antes da sobremesa, meu celular tocou e rapidamente levantei, buscando o aparelho na minha bolsa. Era Edward, como tinha imaginado.

\- Oi baby. - Saudei alegremente.

\- Cadê você? Estou aqui no seu apartamento. - Disse, parecendo um pouco desolado.

\- Estou almoçando com meus pais, esqueceu?

\- Esqueci completamente.

\- O que aconteceu? Você disse que só estaria de volta na hora do jantar!

\- Estou chateado, vim embora mais cedo porque preciso de você.

A maneira que ele soou fez meu coração tremer. Nós passamos a noite juntos, ele saiu antes do amanhecer, conselho meu para evitar o trânsito das pessoas querendo passear com suas famílias em pleno domingo, ainda assim, era pouco tempo para saudades. Domingo normalmente ele ia para casa dos pais dele e era uma boa distância se quisesse chegar a tempo do café da manhã.

\- Quer vir me buscar aqui? - Ofereci já pensando em uma desculpa que daria aos meus pais.

Menti dizendo que havia um problema no trabalho e que um dos seguranças da empresa estava indo me buscar, já que fui para casa de carona com minha mãe após as compras no mercado. Eles entenderam na hora e mandaram comigo um pedaço enorme de cheesecake para que dividisse com meus colegas. Me senti muito mal por estar mentindo, porém, não queria dizer para eles que estava me envolvendo com Edward, principalmente porque sabia que seriam contra. Ele era meu chefe e atrapalharia meu retorno a vida profissional com um enorme conflito de interesse.

Quando entrei no carro vi que o rosto dele mostrava sinais de cansaço. Depois de um longo beijo, seguimos sem demora a meu apartamento. Assim que entramos, levei-o pela mão em direção ao quarto querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

\- Preciso muito de você. - Edward sussurrou me pegando de surpresa com um beijo possessivo e ao mesmo tempo carente. - Só de você.

Permiti que me despisse porque senti que precisava de uma conexão na cama primeiro. Fizemos amor sem muitas palavras, apenas beijos e trocas intensas de carinho. Ainda nus, ele dormiu com o rosto aninhado entre meus seios. Ele parecia cansado e chateado com alguma coisa que ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir. Não era a primeira vez que retornava da casa dos pais com o humor sombrio. Observei-o por um longo tempo, a maneira como parecia sereno, seguro e totalmente entregue ao sono. Essa era uma das maiores provas de confiança e carinho que tinha me dado. Nunca teve medo ou hesitação de ficar para dormir ao meu lado.

Sempre me encaixei nos tipos de mulheres que beijavam, mas não dormiam. Acreditava que dividir a cama com uma pessoa era dividir energias e a alma. O sono era o momento mais vulnerável da vida e alguém mal intencionado poderia causar grandes estragos. Apesar de ter tido relações sexuais com vários caras e ter namorado alguns, podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes me permiti descansar e relaxar ao lado de um homem. E com Edward tinha sido completamente diferente. Adorava ser abraçada por ele antes de dormir e adorava mais ainda ser acordada aos beijos.

Depois de mais um tempo apenas fazendo um leve afago nos seus cabelos, ouvi seu telefone vibrar. Peguei e não atendi porque era sua mãe. Senti vontade, mas não fiz. Não estava pronta para um envolvimento familiar com os Masen-Cullen. Se atendesse, logo todos saberiam que Edward estava com sua assistente em um dia de domingo. E se foi um problema com seu pai, deixaria que lidasse com isso em outro momento, sem me envolver. Com essa decisão, fechei os olhos e adormeci.

\- Ei dorminhoca. - Sussurrou beijando o meu pescoço. - Estou faminto.

\- Descansado? - Perguntei sonolenta, demorando em abrir os olhos - São que horas?

\- Hora do jantar.

\- Quer que eu cozinhe algo para você? Hoje você está precisando ser mimado.

\- Você está sempre me mimando. - Observou com uma expressão melancólica.

\- Só quero te fazer feliz. - Anunciei verdadeiramente e ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, mas me dando suas covinhas adoráveis. - Quero colocar um bonito sorriso no seu rosto e fazer seus olhos brilharem.

\- Isso você faz sem nenhum esforço.

Tomamos um banho juntos brincando um com o outro fazendo penteados engraçados com a espuma do xampu e caretas divertidas no vidro embaçado. Seguimos para cozinha vestindo o mínimo de roupa possível. Estava com uma blusa de dormir e calcinha pequena, ele com sua cueca. Trabalhamos com cuidado e silêncio ao redor do outro, antecipando as necessidades sem precisar falar. O resultado ficou delicioso. Frango xadrez para comer assistindo televisão, e suco, já que nós dois, não bebemos refrigerante.

\- Adoro refeições caseiras. - Murmurou com contentamento.

\- Devemos comer mais legumes e saladas. Temos comido muitas besteiras.

\- Minha vida antes de você era sempre pedir comida fora. E agora tenho comido bem mais, porque sempre tem algo congelado. E nos finais de semana que consigo almoçar na casa dos meus pais. Minha mãe é uma excelente cozinheira.

\- A minha também e foi com ela que aprendi a gostar da cozinha.

Assim que terminamos de comer, lavamos a louça espirrando água um no outro. Ele era irritante reclamando que era um absurdo não ter uma máquina de lavar louça. Não confiava muito e acreditava que a louça não ficava realmente limpa. Nada superava uma esponja, força nos braços e uma água quente com sabão para manter porcelanas brilhantes.

Depois que fizemos as pazes - Ele secou toda louça e guardou para deixar de ser um idiota que reclama de coisas pequenas - voltamos para cama, para assistir um filme e dormir.

\- Obrigada pelo jantar, baby. - Edward me puxou para seus braços.

\- Mérito nosso. - Sorri beijando-o lentamente, que logo foi se transformando em algo mais intenso e profundo. Quando me dei conta, ele já estava tentando tirar minha blusa e calcinha, nos perdemos um no outro por um longo tempo.

Novamente, me vi observando-o dormir bem pesado praticamente em cima de mim. A respiração curta e quente estava batendo diretamente no meu pescoço enquanto uma das mãos descansava em cima de um dos seus seios. Era sua forma carinhosa de estar o tempo todo colado em mim, eu acho, inclusive, não dando espaço para que respirasse. A cama era imensa, mas nós dois conseguíamos dormir apenas no lado esquerdo.

A beleza dele aumentava a cada dia que me apaixonava ainda mais. Já não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava completamente em paz de estar com um homem, confiando que ele de alguma forma não me decepcionaria e honraria toda a energia que estávamos colocando em nosso relacionamento. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Tão bom que podia dizer que estava sonhando.


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez.**

_21 de dezembro de 2009._

_É uma pena que não possa vir e passar as festas de fim de ano conosco. Vovô deveria ter dito a Sawyer sobre esses problemas. Talvez seja a hora do papai intervir e convencer o Vovô a se aposentar e finalmente deixar a empresa nas mãos de vocês dois. Conte comigo no que precisar. Amo você, Vic._

_Xo Bells._

Olhei para janela e sorri. Nova Iorque estava totalmente branca. Edward e eu comentamos em casa que esse ano o natal seria daqueles românticos, os mais bonitos. Tínhamos planos de preparar chocolate quente especial e assar cookies. Não nos veríamos no dia, mas os presentes seriam trocados no dia seguinte e prometemos não colocar os pés fora de casa. Elaborei diversos planos para atentar seu juízo por toda ceia com sua família, deixando-o ansioso, esperando o dia seguinte, para ganhar seu presente de natal.

Balancei minha cabeça e voltei a pegar o controle. Precisava entendê-lo antes que Edward retornasse e ficasse me zoando que não sou muito boa com tecnologias. Realmente não me interesso muito, e por consequência, acabo não sabendo mexer nas engenhocas novas que vive comprando. Ele me fez instalar uma impressora maldita que só depois de ficar horas lendo o manual percebi que era uma brincadeira sem graça da parte dele. Irritada, joguei o manual nele e saí para tomar café. Quando voltei estava misteriosamente instalada no lugar certo e ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

A temperatura da sala estava muito fria porque não sabia mexer no painel moderno do novo aquecedor das salas. Meu estômago estava queimando e sabia que deveria ter tomado o remédio para gastrite logo que comecei a vomitar durante a madrugada, mas não tinha encontrado tempo para ir à farmácia. Não queria chegar atrasada ao trabalho. Agora, sem ter como sair, parecia que teria mais uma corrida ao banheiro para esvaziar meu estômago irritado.

\- Jéss, você sabe como usar isso? - Perguntei quando ouvi um movimento na porta da sala. - Eu estou congelando aqui dentro. - Murmurei fazendo um som dramático de estar tremendo de frio e olhei para cima, encontrando uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e pele morena clara. - Oh, sinto muito. Pensei que fosse a Sra. Smith. Posso ajudá-la?

Dei uma boa olhada para mulher extremamente arrumada, montada nas melhores marcas de roupas da última semana de moda. Devia ser alguém extremamente rica ou que ganhou as peças diretamente dos estilistas. A blusa Givenchy ainda não tinha ganhado adaptação às lojas, sabia bem disso e olhei com admiração. Seja quem fosse, tinha um excelente gosto para moda.

O rosto dela era estranhamente familiar. Irina Masen. Meu estômago rosnou e senti dor.

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou me olhando atentamente. - Esse lugar é da Senhora Cope.

\- Ahn… A Sra. Cope se aposentou alguns meses atrás. Sou Isabella Swan, assistente do Sr. Masen. - Retruquei secamente. E namorada dele também! - Posso ajudá-la? - Repeti a pergunta um pouco mais firme.

\- Meu marido se encontra?

\- Seu marido? - Repeti lentamente me sentindo confusa. Que jogo ela queria jogar?

\- Sou Irina Masen, mulher do Edward. Eu estou ligando para o celular dele e não me atende. Então. Cadê?

Isso era mentira. O celular dele estava atualmente em cima da minha mesa, ao lado do meu, sem nenhuma mensagem ou ligação perdida. Senti vontade de rir. E de chorar. Não podia simplesmente dizer que éramos namorados, porque de alguma forma, combinamos que ainda não era tempo para esse detalhe importante virar um conhecimento público. Ainda não sabia o que explicaria para meus pais, em todo caso. Além do mais, precisava descobrir até aonde ela iria com essa história.

Eu nunca perguntei a Edward se ela sabe que eu existo na vida dele como sua namorada.

Abri a boca para responder e fechei. Senti-me dentro do Punk'd. Ashton Kutcher poderia estar rindo horrores a essa altura. Quando imaginei que estaria sendo confrontada pela ex-mulher sem poder realmente brigar pelo o que é meu? Também havia uma vozinha dizendo que... Ele não era realmente meu. Era dela. Casado com ela.

_Eles estavam separados!_

\- O gato comeu a sua língua? - Irina perguntou sem paciência. - Ah. Edward não mencionou que eu existo, é claro. - Disse e sua expressão suavizou um pouco. - Juro que não estou mentindo, mas meu marido tem a mania de querer me esconder da sociedade. Ou dizer que estamos nos separando.

O quê?

Olhei-a aturdida. Ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Minha expressão estava limpa, sabia disso. Não demonstrei meus sentimentos. Apenas balancei a cabeça de acordo e controlei minha respiração. O que ela disse foi como um soco na boca do meu estômago já muito dolorido. Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia que estavam se separando? Era uma mentira?

\- Ele está fazendo uma ronda. - Sussurrei me sentindo sem forças e coloquei a mão sobre o estômago agitado. Eu ia vomitar. E chorar.

\- Você está bem? Precisa de alguma ajuda? Está tão pálida… - Irina murmurou preocupada. Quando deu um passo a frente para me segurar, porque ia cair a qualquer momento olhando para aliança dela, fomos interrompidas com a porta abrindo rapidamente.

\- Irina? - Edward perguntou da porta, parecendo surpreso e irritado. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Quando meu marido resolve me ignorar, resolvo que preciso lembrá-lo que tem uma esposa carente, precisando de atenção. - Irina respondeu com um sorriso terno. Edward soltou quase que um rosnado e tive a sensação de que ele estava pronto para torcer o pescoço dela.

Gemi de dor ao ouvir palavras tão doces. Edward me olhou com espanto e preocupação.

\- Acho que ela não está bem, amor. - Irina murmurou dando um passo para perto dele.

Ao olhar os dois juntos, meu mundo começou a desmoronar. Minha respiração ficou curta, pesada, cada vez mais impossível de manter um equilíbrio. Olhei dentro dos olhos dele procurando alguma coisa que dissesse que aquilo tudo era uma enorme mentira, uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, um gigante engano que estava esmagando meu coração em mil pedaços.

\- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou calmo, mas seu olhar gritava preocupação.

Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro não permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem na frente deles, mas esvaziei meu estômago dolorido. Registrei o movimento de Jéssica entrando correndo no banheiro e mais alguns sons do lado de fora. Ouvi a voz de Edward mais alto e uma porta ser batida com muita força.

\- Ela é a mulher dele? - Jéssica sussurrou horrorizada. - Ele a arrastou pelo braço até a sala e bateu a porta. Eu não sabia que ele era casado. Você sabia? - Perguntou enquanto me ajudava a levantar e prendia meu cabelo. - Você precisa ir embora. Sua aparência está horrível.

\- Ele me disse que estavam separados, que faltava o divórcio. - Murmurei depois de lavar a boca.

\- Eu sei sobre vocês dois. - Jéssica deixou escapar. - Vi um dia vocês se beijando…

\- Oh Deus. - Escondi o rosto entre minhas mãos – Nós estávamos juntos, estamos, não sei. Ele me garantiu que ela era sua ex-mulher. Ele mora sozinho e tudo... - Suspirei e o choro explodiu forte com um soluço. - Ele nunca, nunca mesmo, falou que ainda estavam juntos, só que ainda eram casados no papel devido a uns problemas... - Completei e Jéssica, com um olhar de pena, me abraçou.

\- Imagino que sim, querida. Por favor, não chore. Às vezes ele realmente não mentiu. Estão juntos o tempo todo... Se existisse algo, você teria descoberto. - Jéssica sussurrou tentando me confortar. - É melhor ir para casa. Vou cuidar do seu trabalho o máximo que puder. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor, me liga ok?

\- Não conte isso para ninguém.

\- Claro que não vou contar a ninguém. Vocês dois vão precisar conversar. Não sabemos o motivo e a real história, ok? Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. - Jessica disse ainda me amparando. - Você é linda e logo isso será uma vaga lembrança. Vá para casa e descanse.

Olhei para a porta fechada quando ouvi os gritos que vinham lá de dentro, mas não podia compreender nada. Peguei minha bolsa, casaco e telefone, saindo rapidamente da empresa sem olhar para trás. Minha cabeça estava girando com o último acontecimento e ainda não podia acreditar o quanto tinha sido tola, ingênua e extremamente boba ao confiar em Edward.

Pelo jeito dela ainda existia alguma coisa. Ele mentiu dizendo que tudo estava acabado. Como ele ousava achar que nunca iria descobrir?

Minhas lágrimas eram tão grossas que mal conseguia enxergar, prestar atenção no trânsito e me controlar para não soluçar. Sentia como se meu castelo tivesse sido construído em uma base de areia movediça e afundado de uma vez só. Pisoteado pelo sapato Prada que Irina usava. Tive que reconhecer que e esposa dele era linda e provavelmente era um pouco mais velha que eu.

Meu celular estava tocando, com uma olhada no visor descobri ser Edward. Meu peito encheu de ódio e dor por ter sido tão manipulada. Joguei o aparelho no chão do carro com raiva, mas isso não o impediu que continuasse tocando. No primeiro sinal, abaixei e arranquei a bateria. Dirigi até o Bronx, lutando contra o trânsito que ficava ainda mais impossível quando estava nevando, parando na garagem familiar e recém pintada da minha melhor amiga. Não tinha ideia se Alice estava em casa, porém, não podia ir para minha e ficar sozinha lá. Queria colo e carinho. Toquei a campainha e a porta abriu.

\- Bella, o que aconteceu? - Riley, um dos meus melhores amigos e irmão caçula de Jasper perguntou preocupado.

Por que me sentia traída? Sabia que estava separado e não se separando. São duas coisas completamente diferentes. Uma pessoa que mora a um ano sozinha está livre na minha concepção. Existem muitos homens e mulheres que estão solteiros e ainda batalham para liberar seus nomes do casamento. Então por que doía saber que ele não estava realmente divorciado? Quando soube que ela ainda era sustentada por ele, tinha que ter entendido que havia vínculos. Eu mesma me fiz de idiota. Essa verdade me fez chorar ainda mais.

Rapidamente fui puxada para dentro e ele gritou para seu irmão aparecer. Joguei-me no sofá, tirando os sapatos e observando que minhas mãos estavam negras e ao mesmo tempo vermelhas. Devia estar parecendo uma personagem de filme de terror com meu rímel e delineador por toda região dos olhos e os lábios borrados de vermelho. A noiva do Chuck provavelmente estaria mais arrumada.

\- All está chegando. Ela foi ao mercado. - Jasper disse percebendo que tudo que eu queria era ela. - Querida, eu preciso saber se alguém te machucou.

\- Sim.

\- Quem? - Jasper gritou ficando de pé.

\- Edward.

\- Fisicamente, Isabella. Fisicamente alguém te machucou? - Riley quis conferir.

\- Não. Aquele idiota mentiu pra mim. - Respondi voltando a chorar copiosamente. A imagem de Irina sorrindo carinhosamente para Edward era como um chute na boca do estômago. Jasper estendeu a caixa de lenços que já ficava na sala por causa de Alice e seus surtos com o casamento.

Riley me puxou para o seu colo, me confortando da melhor maneira que podia. Ele era como um irmão que sempre desejei ter, e já tinha me segurado durante muitos fins de relacionamento e corações partidos. Nenhum deles doeu tanto quanto estava doendo no momento. Eu pensei que quando a gente cresce, encontra um amor e vive feliz, era real. Aquela sensação de ter sido chutada na barriga e ter meu coração pisado era a pior coisa do mundo. Ver com meus próprios olhos que Edward ainda era realmente casado me fazia doente.

Fui uma amante. Deus... Isso era a pior coisa do mundo.

Meu subconsciente zombou da minha cara. Paixão e confiança tão precoce em um homem que conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Eu pensei que conhecia todos os aspectos da sua vida. Nós ficávamos juntos todos os dias o tempo todo, na verdade. Em primeiro lugar, não devia ter me envolvido com meu chefe. Meus erros só acumulavam, e agora estava afogada no meio de todos eles, me sentindo pequena e estúpida.

Senti raiva de mim mesma por estar tão profundamente apaixonada por um homem que tinha se mostrado incrível não só na cama, mas principalmente fora dela, não ajudava em nada. Meu sangue fervia. Queria bater nele, em alguém, gritar e chorar. A maneira que ele esteve me segurando enquanto dormia, beijando para me acordar, tomando banho junto e deitado por longas horas assistindo filmes, conversando sobre a vida, me fez mergulhar de cabeça nos meus sentimentos. _Por quê não? Estava errada em me deixar levar?_ Perguntei a mim mesma e não tive nenhuma resposta. Em Miami tinha dito que queria algo além de sexo e fez amor comigo. A cada lembrança era um murro no rosto. Sequer usava aliança! Ele disse no pub que era ex-mulher. Que estava acabado. Como poderia saber que ela chegaria e o trataria como toda esposa trata seu marido?

Alice quando chegou não disse nada, apenas ajoelhou na minha frente e me abraçou apertado até que a onda de choro tivesse passado. Depois, quando finalmente conseguiu arrancar alguma informação, subimos e nos trancamos em seu quarto. Ela me deu um remédio para gastrite depois do meu banho, e carinhosamente removeu a maquiagem, fazendo uma trança no meu cabelo. Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma blusa, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto.

Nós passamos longas horas no quarto conversando. Recontei coisas e momentos que Alice já sabia. Não conseguíamos entender porque Edward mentiu em relação ao casamento. Ele tinha deixado claro que não sabia ainda o que seria do futuro, mas que queria algo sério comigo e que estava feliz. Cada vez que repetia alguma frase dele, uma nova onda de dor e decepção apertava meu coração.

Dormi abraçada com Alice, grata pelo conforto e carinho. Ainda me sentia miserável e irritada. Queria exigir satisfações de Edward e dar uma boa bofetada no rosto dele. Eu era o tipo de garota que chorava quando caia. Até então, tinha me recuperado e colado meu coração partido muitas vezes, completamente sozinha, e levantado, seguido em frente. Mal podia esperar pelo dia que essa dor seria uma vaga lembrança, porém, sentia que não me livraria dele tão facilmente.


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo Onze.**

_23 de dezembro 2009._

_FILHA POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ALICE? ESTOU PREOCUPADO. ME LIGUE. PAPAI._

Levantei da cama sentindo dores nas costas. Depois de ficar enrolada no edredom por mais de vinte e quatro horas, gastando lenços e lenços para tentar, de alguma forma, conter meu choro, percebi que precisava tirar aquele cheiro esquisito do meu corpo, escovar os dentes e os cabelos. Minha aparência era a pior possível. Tudo que mais queria era continuar deitada comendo chocolate e assistindo algum filme romântico, xingando todas as gerações de homens do mundo e continuar prometendo a mim mesma que nunca mais iria sofrer por alguém. Todas essas coisas eram mentiras. Não podia ficar escondida na casa de Alice e não trabalhar, por exemplo. Por mais odioso que Edward possa ser, ainda preciso do meu emprego. Será uma vergonha dizer aos meus pais _"acho que vou precisar da minha mesada por mais alguns meses"._

_Eu tenho quase trinta anos, pelo amor de Deus._

De banho tomado, ainda parecendo esquisita e me sentindo um lixo, abri o armário de Alice procurando algum bom vestido para usar à noite. Não iria ficar em casa chorando enquanto a festa que organizei com muito trabalho e carinho aconteceria. Muito menos iria deixar de viver minha vida por causa de _dele_. Ele era um problema. O trabalho não.

\- Não. Isabella, por favor, não. - Alice pediu arrancando o vestido vermelho dos meus braços. - Sou capaz de te trancar em casa.

Riley revirou os olhos e me deu uma piscadinha de apoio. Ele acreditava que devia ir na festa e arrasar.

\- Pode parando com isso. Organizei essa festa e ajudei a irmãzinha dele a preparar um monte de surpresas, é claro que vou. - Pedi pegando o vestido de volta quase na mesma força. Alice segurou no meio do caminho e ficamos puxando, como um cabo de guerra. Ela desistiu primeiro com medo que eu rasgasse, porque sem dúvidas, para não dar o braço a torcer, eu faria isso.

\- Ele pode estar lá com a mulher dele. Sabe o que isso significa? Você chorando no banheiro. - Argumentou de outra forma, analisando os amassos que demos no vestido com nossas puxadas.

\- Não vou chorar. Não mais. - Murmurei também olhando para o vestido. Riley soltou uma risadinha ganhando um olhar de ferro de Alice. - Não vou ficar me escondendo para sempre. Ontem faltei ao trabalho sem justificativa. Edward Masen não vai me impedir de construir minha carreira.

\- Vai continuar trabalhando com ele?

\- Você estava aqui quando fiquei oito meses desempregada, dependendo da ajuda dos meus pais para pagar meu aluguel e fazer compras de mês? Claro que sim. Não sou louca de abandonar um emprego sabendo que não vou conseguir nenhum outro.

\- Será que isso vai ser uma boa ideia?

\- Edward não será um impedimento. Ele vai fazer o quê? Me forçar a conversar com ele? Não. Me forçar a ficar com ele? Não. Me demitir também não vai. Eu não sei ainda o que ele está pensando e o que aconteceu, no máximo vai me realocar de função, o que será maravilhoso.

Alice respirou fundo e eu achei que tinha vencido, mas quando ela tomou fôlego para falar novamente, coloquei minha mão nos lábios dela. Ganhei uma lambida, apenas essa nojenta faria algo assim sabendo que não suportaria. Limpei minha mão rindo. Ela sorriu também.

\- Vou a essa festa e só irei vê-lo ano que vem. Edward vai viajar com a família dele e ficarei no trabalho sozinha.

Alice não desistiu de tentar me fazer entender que ficar com raiva e ir a festa não era uma combinação muito boa. Ela parecia tão determinada quanto eu estava em brincar com o juízo de Edward. O vestido vermelho ficava folgado no corpo baixinho dela, já em mim, com um pouco mais de altura e quadril ficava maravilhoso. Enquanto ouvia as ladainhas dela, lembrando-me dos meus relacionamentos fracassados, arrumei minhas coisas e guardei no meu carro. Às vezes, ela conseguia ser pior que minha mãe.

\- Me liga se precisar de qualquer coisa. Se ele for um idiota, Jasper e Riley estão prontos para chutá-lo. - Ela disse, fechando a porta do meu carro enquanto eu colocava o cinto de segurança. - Vá com cuidado. Não faça absolutamente nada que eu não faria. Entendeu?

\- Apenas fique tranquila. - Respondi com um sorriso maldoso. - Edward só vai ter mais uma noite com dor de cabeça.

Dirigi para casa mais rápido que deveria, entrei correndo para meu quarto a fim de começar a me preparar para a grande noite. Se Edward estaria desfilando com sua esposa na festa da empresa, eu estaria desfilando beleza e felicidade. Ele poderia não se importar em me ver andando sozinha, mas certamente se importaria com a maneira que estava pretendendo flertar com meus diversos colegas de trabalho.

Pensando bem... Ele só podia ser louco em levar a mulher dele para o mesmo local que eu estaria. Será que tinha ideia do escândalo que poderia fazer se descobrisse isso na frente dos meus colegas de trabalho? Seria uma vergonha se tivesse anunciado para todos que estávamos juntos. Foi a primeira vez que agradeci pela decisão de sermos discretos. E eu pensando que  
era apenas para preservar nosso relacionamento…

Liguei meu telefone, há muito tempo esquecido, e fui bombardeada de mensagens. Tinha muitas mensagens de Edward, as quais pulei para ler mais tarde. E treze ligações de Jake. Preocupada, retornei rapidamente. Tinha falado com Jéssica através do celular de Alice e sabia que estava tudo bem, dentro da medida do possível, no trabalho.

\- Ei sumida. Está melhor? - Jake perguntou suave e brincalhão como sempre. - Pensei que tivesse sido sequestrada.

Nua na frente do espelho sorri maliciosamente para mim mesma. Fiz um pouco de drama, com um pouco de charme e consegui um convite para irmos juntos a festa. Disse que odiaria chegar sozinha, e como não tinha contato com muitas pessoas, ficaria deslocada até encontrar Jéssica e o marido. Jacob estava esperando para fazer a pergunta, só poupei o serviço dele em ficar nervoso a toa. Combinamos o horário e continuei me arrumando. Alice me jogaria da janela se soubesse o que estava fazendo.

O vestido vermelho tinha alças grossas com todo colo do seio tapado pelo tecido fino, bem marcado na cintura com uma saia de pregas simples até um palmo acima do joelho. Nós compramos em uma loja de multimarcas por noventa e seis dólares, ele custava muito mais que isso. As meias eram do meu tom de pele, combinando com um sapato preto de doze centímetros e uma bolsa preta pequena que só cabia cartão de crédito e o celular.

Verifiquei mais uma vez a maquiagem trabalhada bem forte nos olhos e lábios claros. Deixei o cabelo preso com um topete alto e brincos em formato de gota, mas com traços delicados. Senti-me realmente poderosa e bem arrumada. Enquanto ainda tinha tempo, peguei o celular e passei a ler as mensagens de Edward. Todas elas eram desesperadas querendo saber onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Ele entendia que estava chateada, mas não tinha desculpa desaparecer.

Definitivamente louco. Insano. Com sérios problemas mentais. Ele achava que estava apenas chateada. Perguntei-me o que ele iria fazer quando descobrisse que estou louca de fúria.

Quando Jake chegou, tentei não parecer ansiosa demais para sair de casa. Queria ver a reação de Edward ao me ver chegar nos braços de outro homem, que era solteiro, mas iria certificar de ter certeza dessa informação dessa vez. Tentei me sentir culpada por estar fazendo planos de usar Jake na minha pequena vingança, da última vez que tinha usado essa tática, tive dois caras loucos me perseguindo até que me escondi na casa dos meus pais por uma semana e pedi ajuda ao pai para me livrar de ambos. Riley e Jasper tinham aterrorizado a vida dos dois, assim pude voltar a frequentar a faculdade sem medo.

Jacob Black não tinha cara de ser um perseguidor, porém, independentemente disso não era justo. Apesar de gostar dele, não estava inclinada a conhecê-lo melhor.

\- Nossa Isabella, você está maravilhosa. - Disse oferecendo um pequeno ramo de flores que não podia ser comparado aos enormes buquês que Edward enviava.

Aceitei, pensando que a realidade de uma garota solteira como eu, na classe financeira que me enquadrava, seria muita sorte encontrar um homem trabalhador e bem posicionado como Jacob. Bilionários bonitos não estão solteiros. Ou nunca vão querer um relacionamento com mulheres como eu. Filhas de professores e sem uma gorda herança para receber.

\- Obrigada. Você está muito bem também. - Respondi colocando as flores em um pequeno vaso. - Aceita algo para beber? Vinho? Chá?

\- Não. Estou bem. Acho que devemos ir. O trânsito estava um pouco chato pelo que ouvi no rádio.

Seguimos para o Four Seasons conversando sobre música, descobri que tínhamos muitas bandas em comum. Ele era orgulhoso da sua playlist e fiquei brincando com o Ipod dele, escolhendo música da época que éramos adolescentes. Não tinha nada como Spice Girls ou Britney Spears, mas sim Creed e algumas de The Calling.

\- Você toca piano? Sério? - Ele perguntou com surpresa. - Eu e meu pai frequentamos um piano bar que é incrível. Um dia posso te levar lá?

\- Seria legal. - Respondi realmente animada. - Eu e meu pai íamos a um, mas o dono faleceu e a esposa não seguiu adiante. Não costumo tocar com plateia, sempre para meus pais.

\- Tem um bar de Jazz e Blues. Toca muito Tony Bennett. Você gosta?

\- Eu sempre digo para minha mãe que na minha próxima vida quero ser uma cantora de Jazz.

Chegamos ao hotel e paramos um pouco na entrada para admirar a decoração. Rosalie tinha escolhido um tema natalino que envolvia pequenos detalhes para todos os lados, e a empresa pagou um aluguel diário do salão muito alto. Isso não parecia importante, contanto que ficasse lindo. Trabalhamos arduamente para que parecesse algo digno de uma festa para realeza. Rose queria que os funcionários se sentissem importantes para empresa.

\- Eles capricharam esse ano. - Jacob comentou pegando meu casaco e entregando na recepção. Ele guardou os números em seu bolso porque eu ainda estava distraída sorrindo, sentindo uma imensa sensação de dever cumprido.

\- Bella! - Rosalie gritou quando me viu. Ela parecia uma adolescente no vestido rosa bebê de alta costura. - Você está maravilhosa! - Sorriu docemente e me abraçou apertado. Ela era muito cheia de toques e carinhos. - Ficou perfeito, não é? Está tudo saindo bem até agora, mas você está com seu telefone? Se encontrar algo errado manda uma mensagem para o organizador. E no mais, vamos curtir!

\- Você está linda, Rosalie. E pode ficar tranquila, nada sairá errado. - Respondi ainda olhando ao redor com um sorriso satisfeito. - Oh, olha isso Jacob. – Apontei para o visco acima de nós dois. Arregalei os olhos quando ele me deu um selinho surpresa. Fiquei morrendo de vergonha. Rose parecia completamente confusa e fora de foco. – Você é louco!

\- Muito louco. – Rosalie murmurou tendo uma conversa de olhar com seu assistente.

\- É. Muito louco. – Concordei rindo. A surpresa tinha me deixado fora de rumo.

\- Aproveitem a festa. – Rose parecia exasperada e se afastou.

Fiquei confusa com a mudança repentina dela. Por um momento me perguntei se ela sabia de alguma coisa sobre eu e o irmão, mas ele tinha garantido que não tinha contado para irmã, e agora os motivos eram bem óbvios. Jacob tocou no meu cotovelo e me conduziu até a mesa que Jéssica estava com o marido. Nós duas trocamos um longo olhar. Jéssica queria saber como eu estava e inclinou a cabeça quando viu Jake ao meu lado. E eu queria saber onde estava Edward.

\- Do seu lado esquerdo, segurando Rosalie e falando algo no ouvido dela. - Jéssica sussurrou quando nos abraçamos. - O que é isso entre você e Jake?

\- Ele foi me buscar para não chegarmos sozinhos. - Respondi ainda no seu abraço.

\- Certo. Ele é um bom menino.

\- Eu também sou uma boa menina.

\- Esta noite você está parecendo mais um demônio do que um anjo. - Jéssica brincou falando a verdade.

Assim que sentamos, a bebida foi servida, senti Jacob colocar o braço apoiado no meu encosto da cadeira, isso nos fazia parecer muito mais íntimos do que realmente éramos. Dei dois goles no meu vinho e virei fingindo observar a decoração até que meus olhos pousaram em Edward. Irina  
estava ao lado dele usando um vestido preto e um casaco de pele. Ela parecia a verdadeira Cruella De Vil. Edward, por outro lado, estava olhando diretamente pra mim, e se o olhar dele pudesse lançar fogo, Jake estava em chamas. Agindo ainda mais infantil, cheguei mais perto e sussurrei um comentário qualquer sobre a roupa de alguém. Jacob sorriu e ao mesmo tempo piscou para minha proximidade.  
Cochichando de volta sobre o sapato de alguém que era da temporada passada. Como ele sabia disso era um mistério, mas deixei passar.

A festa estava um sucesso. Rosalie tinha cronometrado cada momento e nada tinha saído errado. Houve sorteio de alguns eletrônicos para uns funcionários de acordo com os números das cadeiras. Uma banda tocava diversos tipos de músicas animadas, mas não muito alto, permitindo que as conversas mantivessem tranquilas. Dancei com Jacob e mais dois estagiários pegajosos,  
depois nos reunimos para uma conversa no bar.

\- Será que posso roubar a Srta. Swan um momento? - Edward apareceu interrompendo a conversa do grupo. Gemi internamente. - Existe um problema. - Disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Entreguei minha taça de vinho para Jacob e sorri docemente pedindo licença a todos.

Edward foi caminhando na frente, abrindo caminho entre algumas pessoas enquanto eu, sem muita escolha, seguia. Ainda não queria fazer uma cena na frente dos meus colegas de trabalho porque seria a única prejudicada. Passamos por trás do pequeno palanque até um corredor. Olhei ao redor procurando a saída mais próxima quando fui bruscamente jogada na parede e meus lábios foram tomados com muita fúria. Algum lugar da minha mente dizia que deveria empurrá-lo e dar um chute no meio das bolas, mas me rendi ao beijo como todas as vezes que ele me pegava com força.

\- Que diabos está acontecendo com você? - Exigiu aos sussurros e o empurrei bruscamente, quando recuperei meu juízo.

\- O que está acontecendo comigo? - Repeti furiosa e minha voz fez eco no corredor.

\- Você desapareceu ontem. Eu dormi no seu apartamento esperando você aparecer, fui na casa dos seus pais e eles disseram que não sabiam sobre você, e então coloquei malditos seguranças te procurando pela cidade. Eu cheguei a tentar achar a casa de Alice na sorte.

\- Você é inacreditável mesmo. - Murmurei em completa descrença. Não tinha percebido que ele esteve por lá, tudo parecia no lugar. - Em algum momento pensou em me contar que ainda tem algo com ela? Acho que quando duas pessoas estão envolvidas, essa é uma das informações vitais.

\- É o quê?

\- Quando você pensou em me contar que ainda estão juntos?

Edward parecia confuso por um tempo e depois seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Isabella, eu não estou com Irina! Ela apareceu porque Cait disse a ela que me viu com uma mulher e fez aquela cena toda...

\- Bella? Edward? - Rosalie gritou chamando pelos dois. - Por tudo que é mais sagrado, vocês dois poderiam disfarçar pelo menos aqui? - Disse impaciente e avançou no corredor - Edward, poderia fazer a gentileza de tirar a sua esposa bêbada de cima de um dos diretores? A mulher dele vai bater nela e sei que ninguém vai impedir isso.

\- Essa conversa não terminou. - Edward disse e bufei, cruzando os braços, completamente debochada e descrente. - Isabella… - Disse em tom de ameaça. Ri dessa vez.

\- Vai para sua esposinha, Edward. Não existe mais nada que a gente deva conversar. - Respondi com a meia gota de dignidade que ainda me restava.

\- Edward, vai agora. - Rosalie pediu e pegou minha mão. - Você fica comigo. - Pediu mais calma e observamos Edward sair - Quando meu irmão me contou que estava com você, eu pensei que te odiaria. Tentei muito arduamente não gostar de você toda vez que nos encontrávamos para organizar esta festa, mas isso não aconteceu. - Rosalie disse segurando meus ombros com delicadeza. - Você é uma menina forte, inteligente e profissional. Eu te adorei de coração, e se você sente o mesmo por mim, ouça este conselho: se afasta de dele. Meu irmão é um homem maravilhoso, lindo, mas ainda está casado com a vaca da Irina. Esse casamento é coisa mais esquisita das nossas vidas. Eu sei que ele quer se separar e está tentando muito, mas ainda não o fez. As pessoas não vão pensar duas vezes antes de te colocar no fogo cruzado.

\- Eu pensei que apenas faltava o divórcio.

\- E falta, basicamente. Sei que está ciente dos problemas financeiros envolvendo a empresa... Até isso acontecer, mantenha-se afastada. Protegida. - Rose retrucou mais calma. – Ele disse que você entendia, mas agora parece confuso. Até achei muito estranho, mas não discuti. Quando o pressionei para saber quem era a mulher que ele estava se envolvendo, me contou que era você. Sou totalmente contra traição, mesmo não gostando da _patricinha piranha_, não acho justo.

\- Não encarei antes como traição porque ele deixou claro que ela era sua ex-mulher. Que faltava o divórcio. Nós ficamos juntos todos os dias, tem coisas minhas na casa dele e ele nunca mencionou que, para ela, eles ainda são casados.

\- Não sei a que pé eles estão, para ser completamente sincera. Ela sabe do divórcio sim, porque tem negado assinar um acordo. Ela sabe que se assinar, esse será o próximo passo e por isso está retendo. Eu e ela não nos falamos, então, não sei dizer o que ela pensa sobre tudo. - Disse olhando na direção que a festa acontecia e então, virou com um sorriso terno. - Você tem uma chance enorme de conseguir uma carreira de sucesso na empresa. Meus pais confiam em você. Não permita que Edward te arranque isso por conflito de interesses ou que Irina espalhe seu nome na cidade, te impedindo de encontrar outro emprego descente. Agora nós temos que voltar para festa porque a homenagem vai começar. Coloque um sorriso nesse rosto, faça cara de paisagem e vá embora..

Precisei ficar parada por um momento me sentindo completamente tonta. Primeiro, começando com o beijo. Um único beijo desesperado tinha me deixado em chamas. Segundo, a confusão evidente de Edward. Terceiro, o fato de Rose saber sobre nós dois, e depois seus conselhos realmente verdadeiros. Quando retornamos para festa, o Sr. Masen, pai deles estava homenageando o filho e entregando um presente. Subimos no pequeno palco e fizemos nosso papel final de organizadoras da festa agradecendo a presença de todos.

Enquanto discursava algo completamente ensaiado, meu olhar pousou em uma Irina literalmente embriagada sussurrando algo com um sorriso maldoso no ouvido de uma mulher que não conhecia. Desviei minha atenção para Edward na ponta do palanque e vi que o olhar dele estava preso em mim e não na esposa. Que história de horror me enfiei?


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo Doze.**

_04 de janeiro de 2010._

_**Feliz ano novo? Você é uma bruxa maldita que arruinou todas as minhas chances de me dar bem naquela festa. Às vezes eu odeio você, Bella**__. Fui cruel o suficiente? Agora, por favor, pare de lamentar sobre ter chorado e ficado deprimida. Você está ferida, baby e eu sou seu amigo, então, está tudo bem. Ficarei seriamente irritado se continuar pedindo desculpas como se eu me importasse de passar a noite com você. Você é a única mulher com peitos grandes que eu permito ficar na minha cama. Sexy._

_Com amor, seu macho Riley._

Sorri agradavelmente para o segurança da recepção e entreguei meu crachá, passando na máquina de ponto, seguindo direto para o elevador da presidência. Normalmente usava quando sabia que Edward não estava na empresa, ele nunca tinha dito que eu ou Jéssica não poderíamos usufruir, mas evitávamos quando ele estava presente. Guardei meus documentos na bolsa e esperei o elevador, sorrindo para o burburinho animado dos meus colegas retornando ao trabalho no novo ano. Respondi as saudações de feliz ano novo com um sorriso.

O ano tinha a obrigação de ser muito bom. Precisava que fosse realmente bom.

Consegui evitar Edward a todo custo, isso só podia ser um bom sinal.

No dia vinte e quatro não trabalhei, retornando no dia vinte e oito. Durante o final de semana, não sai da casa dos meus pais e mais de uma vez vi o carro dele estacionado do outro lado da rua. Dei-me o trabalho de fechar todas as cortinas para que não pudesse ver nada dentro de casa. Cada vez que pensava que ele estava parado do lado de fora, meu coração entrava em uma guerra imensa sobre sair correndo, entrar no maldito carro, beijá-lo e pedir que me levasse embora ou atravessar a rua, gritar e dar o chute nas bolas que não tinha dado no corredor na noite da festa. Toda vez que fechava os olhos e lembrava os nossos últimos momentos juntos, meu corpo tremia por completo. Estava muito difícil fingir seguir em frente. Toda a noite sofria com sonhos vívidos com momentos memoráveis na companhia dele.

Ele saiu da cidade na segunda-feira e foi a Chicago passar uns dias com Peter. Soube disso através de uma mensagem esquisita e formal que mandou para meu telefone. Agradeci e trabalhei três dias muito confiante que não precisaria lidar com ele. No telefone era fácil ignorá-lo sobre assuntos pessoais, apenas enviava mensagens do trabalho. Ele tinha tentando conversar diversas vezes, mas sempre desligava.

Precisando de uma pausa e sabendo que retornaria no dia trinta à noite, aceitei o convite de Alice para passar o ano novo em Maryland. Riley e eu saímos da cidade na hora do jantar em direção a casa dos pais dele. Fiquei realmente triste em deixar os meus pais para trás, mas eles queriam ficar para uma festa e não se importaram que viajasse com meus amigos. Foram quatro dias muito divertidos, mesmo com o frio. Recebi ligações de Jake quase todos os dias e também conversei com Jéssica.

Mesmo com meus melhores amigos tentando me distrair com passeios e reuniões na praia, ainda me encontrava mergulhando em Edward e ficando depressiva de saudades. Não adiantava negar, mesmo com raiva, me sentindo traída e muito magoada, estava acima de tudo isso, com saudades dele. A minha casa parecia ter o cheiro dele em todo lugar e as roupas que ele deixou no armário eram tentadoras demais. Dormi com uma camisa grande apenas para sentir uma proximidade. Mesmo depois de ter trocado as fechaduras, ainda esperava que entrasse pela porta e me abraçasse durante as noites frias.

Jake estava tentando a todo custo ter minha atenção, mas não o queria. Toda vez que conversávamos, percebia que tínhamos muito em comum e que era um homem fácil, carinhoso e um excelente amigo. E só isso. Gostava de ser amiga dele, mesmo sabendo que queria muito mais. Na minha cabeça ainda era impossível pensar em outro homem me tocando quando tudo que queria era o conforto apaixonado dos braços de Edward e os lábios dele nos meus.

Voltei a minha atenção para o elevador aberto. Entrei de cabeça baixa para esconder meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e vi que o botão do meu andar já estava acionado. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho e encontrei-o encostado casualmente na parede dos fundos. Podia jurar que Rose me disse que ele retornaria apenas na próxima semana, tirando a primeira semana do ano de folga com sua adorável esposa. Ok. Ela não disse que seria uma semana de folga ou que estaria com Irina.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Swan. Prazer em revê-la. - Edward disse com um tom de voz seco e cortante.

\- Adoraria poder dizer o mesmo, Sr. Masen. - Rebati fechando a expressão.

\- Interessante. - Edward disse apertando o botão para pausar o elevador no meio da subida - Aqui você não vai fugir, não é?

\- Mas eu posso gritar. - Disse respirando fundo e me afastando dele.

\- Isabella, você não pode simplesmente fingir que não precisamos conversar. Nós temos muitas coisas para esclarecer e eu preciso entender…

\- Você ficou comigo por malditos dois meses e garantiu que estava separado. Não usa aliança, e eu acredito que no nosso primeiro encontro poderia ter me dado à cortesia de dizer "ah, eu tenho uma esposa, estamos separados, mas ela não sabe disso ou como ela mesma diz, é comum que diga aos meus encontros que estou me separando".

\- Isso é ridículo! Eu não menti. Sim, estamos de fato casados no papel e muita gente acredita que ainda vivemos juntos, mas não é a verdade! Você conhece a minha casa e a minha vida. Em algum momento Irina fez parte disso? - Respondeu irritado. - Prometo explicar tudo e mais o que quiser. Só me dê essa chance.

\- Cinco minutos. Eu também tenho coisas para falar com você. - Cedi sabendo que precisaria entrar em um acordo com ele em relação ao trabalho.

Edward liberou o elevador e chegamos ao andar da presidência ganhando olhares de Jéssica. Encolhi os ombros e balancei a cabeça negativamente para minha amiga, seguindo-o até nossa sala. Liguei meu computador e peguei minha agenda. Tinha muita coisa sobre o trabalho para colocar em dia também.

\- Quem fala primeiro? Nesses seus dias fora aconteceram algumas coisas que precisam da sua atenção. - Eu disse entrando na sala e tomando a cadeira na frente dele.

\- Gostava mais de passar a agenda com você no meu colo.

\- Corta essa palhaçada, Edward. Seus cinco minutos começam agora.

\- Irina só veio aqui porque Cait contou a ela que nos viu juntos em Miami e que parecíamos íntimos. – Disse com um suspiro cansado. – Ela achou que você não sabia sobre ela ou o nosso casamento. Veio tentar dar uma olhada no seu suposto território, coisa ridícula, visto que ela mais do que ninguém, sabe muito bem que quero o divórcio.

\- Edward... - Respondi ainda sem acreditar. – Eu vi a maneira que ela olhou para você.

\- Quem se importa com a maneira que ela olha pra mim? Teatro. Faz muitos e muitos anos que sequer me chama de amor ou se aproxima com um sorriso doce nos lábios. – Retrucou ficando de pé. – Eu não menti a você. Moro sozinho e meu casamento está praticamente acabado, basta finalizar oficialmente. Irina está furiosa que retirei boa parte da sua grana mensal e discutimos muito na última semana sobre os nossos bens em comum para entrar no acordo do divórcio. Um dos motivos porque eu quis que ninguém soubesse sobre nós é que ela usaria você para aumentar suas chances na separação. Adultério comove juízes.

\- Por que está se negando dar a ela o que é de direito? – Perguntei curiosamente. – Como nunca ouvi falar de vocês dois ainda como um casal, nem mesmo seus pais, muito menos sua irmã, deduzi que as pessoas sabiam que existia uma separação de corpos de longa data. Sei que divórcios que envolvem muito dinheiro são longos, mas um ano não é muito tempo? – Continuei perguntando e andando pela sala precisando colocar minha mente no lugar. - Em algum momento pensou que seria envergonhada? Que a minha carreira iria ser completamente destruída quando descobrissem que estava com você? Eu tinha preocupações relacionadas a conflitos de interesse, mas, foi um erro meu achar que... Era tudo bom demais. Tinha que ser mentira.

\- Você é teimosa demais para ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Você pode parar, sentar e me ouvir? Por favor? - Edward pediu impaciente e sentei calmamente na frente dele. – Eu entendo que ficou irritada com a aparição de Irina, para mim também foi uma surpresa, já que ela nunca se importou com nenhuma outra mulher na minha vida. Não menti. Meu casamento está acabado para mim há muito tempo, mas apenas de uns meses para cá que fui capaz de lutar contra ela. Eu quero ficar com você.

Pensei por um momento contar que Jéssica sabia e que tínhamos tido a sorte que ela havia decidido manter a boca fechada, porém, decidi guardar essa informação com medo que ela fosse prejudicada de alguma forma.

\- E eu pensei que toda aquela privacidade era porque ainda era cedo para apresentar nosso relacionamento ao mundo. - Disse mais baixo. - Eu nunca poderia te levar em casa aos domingos para almoçar com meus pais ou poderíamos andar na rua de mãos dadas...

\- Isabella. - Edward suspirou ajoelhando-se na minha frente. – Não seria para sempre. Não é por mim, mas por você. Não quero andar na rua com as pessoas te julgando sem saber que quando entrou na minha vida, meu casamento já estava acabado e sem chances de conserto. – Disse mais calmo, segurando minha mão. - Lembra-se de todas aquelas coisas que te disse em Miami? E em casa? Eu quero você. Estou apaixonado. Não é apenas sexo ou uma perversão particular de ter uma amante. Eu quero mais de você.

\- E eu posso querer mais de você?

Edward ficou em silêncio.

\- Posso ser seu de todas as formas, menos publicamente.

\- Não sou segunda opção de ninguém, Edward. - Disse deixando escapar uma lágrima. Ele passou o polegar sobre minha bochecha e secou.

\- Você não é a minha segunda opção. Nunca será. É apenas a única. Não encare isso sendo a outra, porque você é a única.

\- Preciso pensar... Estou confusa. No começo não pensei muito, estava animada por ter alguém realmente interessado em mim. Alguém que entende minha necessidade pelo trabalho e que gostava de compartilhar todas as coisas da vida comigo. Eu devia ter deixado a animação e excitação de lado. Apenas pensei em mim e não ao todo. - Rebati me afastando um pouco. - Hora de falar sobre o trabalho... Preciso mesmo de um tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Estou me sentindo estúpida e culpada.

\- Irina não é uma opção. Nosso casamento acabou por muitos motivos, passaria o dia inteiro listando e não me importo.

\- Não importa seus motivos e seu casamento, você é marido dela e não está livre para mim. Eu mereço um homem que possa ser comprometido comigo.

\- Como Jacob? Qual parte da conversa você não entendeu que estou comprometido com você e me divorciando? Tentando, ao menos. – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

\- Alguém como Jacob está ao meu alcance. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais complicadas.

Edward me olhou por um bom tempo e recuou um passo.

\- Sinto muito por ter faltado o trabalho sem aviso. Eu errei em misturar meus problemas pessoais com você e o trabalho. - Eu disse olhando para o rosto bonito do homem que estava apaixonada. Meu coração batia tão forte no peito que me sentia tonta. - Eu realmente não estava me sentindo bem de muitas formas para vir trabalhar.

\- Onde você estava?

\- Com Alice. Espero que isso não atrapalhe em nada. E também espero que consigamos trabalhar juntos sem que esse ocorrido interfira no nosso cotidiano. Preciso desse emprego e se você decidir alguma coisa em relação a minha permanência…

\- Seu emprego nunca esteve em risco, não seja boba. Gosto da maneira que trabalhamos juntos. - Edward respondeu e voltou a sentar fechando os olhos por um momento. - Nossa história ainda não terminou. - Ele disse, eu abaixei minha cabeça olhando para meus sapatos. - Vou respeitar seu tempo, mas não desisti. Eu quero você.

\- Por favor…

\- Mas… Também sei que esse emprego é importante e vou tentar manter o controle.

\- Obrigada.

Quis muito fortemente perguntar porque Irina era complicada e estava tão bêbada na festa, o porquê dele se sentir tão livre para trair seu _"casamento"_ quase acabado, mas precisava de um limite em toda essa loucura. Ele deixou claro muitas e muitas coisas, mas teria que aturar Irina bancando a esposa e ser a namorada às escondidas? Isso é ser amante na minha concepção. Se desse a chance para Edward explicar qualquer coisa que me fizesse baixar a guarda, estaria completamente arruinada. Ele era casado e isso devia ter sido um impedimento gigante quando começamos.

O erro foi meu. Completamente.

Havia um gigante elefante branco sentado entre nós dois. O clima era tão pesado que meus ombros doíam. Nas últimas semanas, repassar a agenda tinha sido minha atividade favorita. Sentávamos juntos e discutíamos a semana como um casal, organizando nossos planos e projetos para que sempre sobrasse um horário no dia para ficarmos juntos, apenas namorando. Não conseguia entender que espécie de casamento é esse que o marido mora sozinho em uma cobertura e dormia na casa da amante todos os dias da semana. Que espécie de esposa é essa que nunca está acompanhando o marido em questão em eventos sociais? Ninguém nunca perguntou por Irina na minha frente. Era como se ela nunca tivesse existido até aparecer na minha sala procurando por Edward, parecendo uma mulher doce e gentil.

A voz de Jéssica afirmando que ele poderia não estar mentindo batia com as versões dele, mas só eu vi o olhar dela. O sorriso dela. A doçura dela. Aquela mulher ainda tinha esperanças de reatar o casamento. Como poderia ficar no meio disso?

Antes de sair da sala, arrisquei um olhar na direção dele, parado, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos. Sabia que ele não tinha ouvido uma palavra que disse em relação ao trabalho. A expressão dele era dolorosa e confusa, queria abraçá-lo para trazer um pouco de conforto e ao mesmo tempo também sentia vontade de empurrá-lo para bem longe. Essas duas emoções eram conflitantes demais, o dia mal tinha começado e já estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, querendo o colo da minha mãe e um conselho.

Dessa vez não tinha como correr para ela sem ouvir a bronca que não queria. Dessa vez teria que encontrar uma solução para todos os meus problemas sozinha e foi a primeira vez desde os meus dezenove anos, a idade em que fui morar sozinha, que me arrependi de ter me tornado uma mulher adulta.


	13. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze.**

_15 de janeiro de 2010._

_Mamãe está preocupada. Ligou apenas para dizer que você anda muito distraída e que provavelmente é um homem. Isabella Swan, o que está acontecendo? Xo Vic._

Entreguei o café de Edward emburrada. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para chamar minha atenção a cada cinco minutos para falar sobre besteiras. Sai da sua sala o mais rápido possível, ignorando a risada infantil que ouvi. Por algum motivo estava feliz e animado. E eu, cada vez mais irritada. A promessa de manter o trabalho fácil para mim tinha caído em ouvidos surdos. Ele só piorava a cada dia e não sabia mais até quando iria aguentar suas investidas.

\- Bells? - Jake chamou baixinho, batendo na porta, sorri ao vê-lo - Tudo confirmado para hoje?

\- Claro. Você vai me buscar? - Perguntei levantando da minha cadeira e indo ao encontro dele na porta, para conversarmos no corredor.

Edward estava em sua sala e com a porta aberta, provavelmente ouvindo tudo. Ele andava me perseguindo como um psicopata, em cima até mesmo do entregador. Qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino que se aproximava, dava um jeitinho de se fazer presente. Infelizmente, entendia parte da sua preocupação. Duas mulheres desapareceram misteriosamente, dentro das minhas características e ligações com a empresa. Ele meio que surtou com isso e qualquer pessoa era suspeita no seu ponto de vista.

A cidade inteira estava apavorada e as notícias só pioravam.

Jacob era inofensivo, no entanto. Ele teve muitas oportunidades de me sequestrar e não o fez.

\- Sim. Com toda certeza. - Respondeu alegremente. - Ainda tenho esperanças de te fazer tocar lá.

\- Não se alimente com isso, já disse que fico envergonhada com o público. - Respondi com uma risada nervosa.

\- Sr. Black. - Edward disse atrás de mim, vi que o olhar de Jacob se tornou frio e distante. - Existe algum motivo profissional na sua visita? - Perguntou e não me contive revirando os olhos. Isso atraiu a atenção de Jake e o fez sorrir brevemente. - Então?

\- Apenas repassando detalhes das transferências dos estagiários com a Srta. Swan. - Respondeu sem perder a postura. Sufoquei a risada me sentindo no meio de uma competição viril de masculinidade. Ou quase. Ele me deixava confusa...

\- Se já terminou, preciso da atenção exclusiva da _minha _assistente. - Edward retrucou frisando o pronome possessivo da frase. Não precisava virar para saber que ele estava praticamente cuspindo fogo.

\- Nos falamos mais tarde. - Disse baixinho para Jake e virei para Edward com a minha melhor expressão doce. - Pois não, Sr. Masen? - Perguntei, quando sozinhos ele fechou a porta. - Em que posso dedicar a minha atenção exclusivamente?

\- Não flerte na minha frente, Isabella. Não sou conhecido por ter uma longa paciência e o temperamento de Buda. - Alertou severamente. O Sr. Não Tenho Ciúmes estava alterando sua sintonia. - Odiaria colocar o magnífico Sr. Black na rua ou em alguma filial muito distante daqui.

\- A distância não será um impedimento e você não vai demiti-lo por minha causa. - Repreendi dando um passo a frente. - Seja um menino bonzinho.

\- Tenho sido bonzinho com você. - Rebateu parecendo uma criança petulante. - Não me faça invadir seu espaço pessoal e lembrar a você a maneira que seu corpo responde ao meu toque.

Pulei dois passos para trás, querendo, na verdade, que cumprisse todas as suas ameaças diárias, mas parecia que tinha um plano maligno de me deixar louca e implorando. Isso não iria acontecer. Bom... Eu acho.

\- Enviar flores e me bombardear de mensagens não é exatamente ser um menino bom, e sim homem persistente e um pouco irritante.

\- Você poderia ter devolvido todas elas. Imagino o seu sorriso toda vez que o entregador chega. - Disse com um sorriso satisfeito. - Eu sei o que você gosta e necessita. Aquele homem nunca vai te fazer sentir prazer tão forte quanto eu. Ele nunca vai te deixar aquecida e segura no meio da noite ou levantar para pegar seu maldito remédio para cólica de madrugada. - Disse mais baixo e se aproximou me empurrando contra parede. - Ele nunca vai gostar de você tanto quanto eu gosto. Eu sou o único que vai te amar da maneira que precisa. - Murmurou beijando meu pescoço pulsante. - Espero que goste do presente de hoje. É para te mostrar que temos muito o que fazer juntos.

Fiquei congelada no lugar, completamente perdida quando ele saiu andando e retornou para sua sala cantarolando animadamente. Fechei os olhos e bati com a cabeça repetidas vezes contra parede. Estava cada dia mais difícil lutar contra as investidas pesadas de Edward. Ele era como uma avalanche irritante com presentes e lembranças. Não tinha dúvidas se ficaria inteira no final de toda essa confusão, porque já me sentia aos pedaços. Não tive sinal de Irina ou qualquer atividade envolvendo-a por todos os dias. Conseguimos trabalhar juntos sem nenhuma briga séria.

Meu apartamento poderia facilmente ser confundido com uma floricultura. Flores de diversos tipos e significados estavam espalhadas ao redor com gigantes vasos ornamentados. Todos os cartões eram escritos a próprio punho, sempre relatando um momento importante para nós dois. Ele também tinha a audácia de detalhar algumas noites, sempre relembrando nos mínimos detalhes o que fizemos, qual posição e o quanto realmente gostou, dando seu ponto de vista masculino. Muitas vezes fiquei corada mergulhando em memórias que lutava o dia inteiro para esquecer.

Edward ligava toda noite, mas nunca atendi, então ficava enviando mensagens contando sobre seu dia como se não tivesse passado a maior parte com ele. Conversava sozinho, fazendo perguntas sem respostas e se declarando como um adolescente apaixonado. Mais de uma vez chorei antes de dormir, sentindo meu coração e minha mente sufocados com o certo e o errado. Queria voltar correndo para os braços dele e ser inteiramente dele sem medo do futuro, mas isso era algo que jamais poderia prever.

O que sentia era além de uma simples aventura picante com um homem casado. Estava perdidamente apaixonada e louca querendo que fosse meu e ele não era, mesmo que jure de pés juntos que seu coração só me pertencia. Perdida e confusa, não tinha ninguém para conversar e entender meus sentimentos. Alice tinha levantado a bandeira contra Edward e estava torcendo que ele caísse e batesse de cabeça, ou que alguém, acidentalmente, desse um chute nas bolas. Ela entendia que eu estava apaixonada e não concordava que abaixasse a guarda permitindo que ele retornasse para minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou pior ainda, como se ele não tivesse uma mulher esperando-o voltar para o casamento.

Ainda ouvindo-o cantarolar, voltei para minha mesa, analisando os documentos pendentes com a mente borbulhando em outro momento da minha vida, aquele que me encontrava feliz, apaixonada pelo meu namorado. Perto da hora do almoço, o entregador entrou novamente e grunhi alto imaginando serem mais correspondências. Como algumas pessoas ainda não podiam enviar tudo por e-mail?

Dessa vez o entregador deixou um embrulho de presente com um sorriso presunçoso. Deu meia volta e foi embora sem jogar conversa fora como fazia. Desconfiada, rasguei o embrulho sabendo que era para mim. Abri o cartão e suspirei com vontade de fazê-lo comer o pequeno pedaço de papel: _"Para todas as boas coisas da nossa lista. Com amor, Edward"_. Rasguei o embrulho encontrando uma caixinha preta forrada de veludo com detalhes dourado. Dentro tinha diversas figuras em um papel duro como cartão.

A primeira que peguei era um avião e atrás estava escrito _"clube da altura"_. Sim, desejamos muito arduamente fazer parte do mesmo. A próxima era um carro, mas especificamente, um Aston Martin Vanguish negro que adorava. Edward me levou para jantar com ele e declarei que um dia compraria um para mim. No verso estava escrito _"oral e velocidade"_. O espertinho me prometeu um carro de presente se fizesse algo que tinha vontade.

Virei na mesa todas as figuras. Algumas em formato de panelas me chamaram atenção. Em cada verso, os pratos favoritos dele que cozinhamos juntos, assim como figuras de roupas íntimas, uma banheira pequena, flores e também chocolates. Lembrei-me da noite que nos alimentamos com chocolate em diversas partes do corpo. Lembrava exatamente como foi divertido lamber chocolate derretido no seu peitoral, e depois tomamos um banho juntos, apertados na minha banheira minúscula, cheios de carícias e palavras doces. Não sabia que homens podiam lembrar-se desses pequenos detalhes importantes no cotidiano de um relacionamento.

No fundo havia duas fotografias. Uma era minha de costas apoiada na varanda do hotel em Miami observando o pôr-do-sol. Não tinha ideia que ele tinha fotografado o meu momento admirando o lindo lugar. No verso estava escrito _"você é apenas você e foi por isso que me apaixonei perdidamente."_. Me deixei chorar. Lembrei-me de cada segundo de romance que vivemos lá. A outra era de nós dois, sorridentes, bagunçados, com o rosto inchado de sono. Tinha sido tirada na última manhã de outono. Nós sequer tínhamos sido íntimos ainda, mas ele ficou para dormir porque não se sentia bem. Estava naqueles dias. Ele fez massagem no meu ventre e me segurou por toda noite, preocupado com uma simples cólica. No verso estava escrito _"aqui eu percebi que depois de todo esse tempo ainda posso ser feliz com as simples coisas da vida."._

Embaixo da foto tinha a última figura colada. Era uma caneca com um líquido marrom que só podia representar a manhã de natal que nunca tivemos. Isso trouxe mais lágrimas e um puxão de realidade. Edward passou toda manhã do dia vinte e cinco sentado do lado de fora da casa dos meus pais e não com a esposa. Talvez esteja realmente errada em todos os sentidos. Errada em negá-lo. Errada em aceita-lo.

\- Minha intenção não era te fazer chorar. - Edward disse me assustando. - Eu queria que você levantasse correndo e fosse me beijar… - Murmurou ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. - O que foi?

\- Estou tão confusa e você não ajuda enviando todas essas coisas. - Respondi girando minha cadeira para ficar de frente a ele e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro, com uma necessidade urgente do seu toque. Devia ter empurrado a cadeira para bem longe, mas o abraço dele era tudo que precisava. - Por que não aceita que isso é errado e nunca vai dar certo?

\- Não posso aceitar. - Ele disse baixinho. - Você me trouxe paz e normalidade, coisa que não tenho há tanto tempo. Você me queria fazer feliz sem pedir nada em troca, apenas cuidava de mim colocando suas necessidades de lado porque sabia que precisava. Ninguém fez isso por mim e eu quero ter mais.

\- Você disse que ia me dar um espaço. - Acusei suavemente.

\- Acredite em mim quando digo que estou te dando muito espaço. - Respondeu com uma risada. - Caso contrário, estaria com a boca ocupada agora.

\- Me conte sobre Irina. - Pedi baixinho necessitando colocar mais peças no lugar.

\- Ela tem a minha idade, nós casamos aos 22 anos de idade, loucos, apaixonados e com um pouco de obrigação, mas isso eu percebi só agora. Na época, achei que era o certo a fazer. - Edward começou, sentando-se no chão bem na minha frente. - Eu era louco por ela. Irina era doce, divertida, livre e, claro, isso mudou depois de alguns meses de casamento. Casar com o herdeiro de um bilionário tinha sido apenas a cereja do bolo para ela.

\- Ela casou com você por interesse?

\- Não tenho provas, mas, com o tempo ser a esposa perfeita para toda sociedade era o que ela mais queria. Ela e eu tínhamos planos, grandes planos até que descobri que me enganou em relação a algo que não consegui perdoar e não irei. - Ele disse. Mordi os lábios curiosa querendo fazer mais perguntas. - Meu casamento nos últimos anos foi basicamente de fachada. Tentei fazê-la feliz. Não vou mentir e dizer que não tentei em nome do meu casamento e do amor que achei que sentia, mas não consigo esquecer e perdoá-la. Não consigo seguir em frente fingindo que está tudo bem e que estou feliz. Fizemos terapia, viajamos em mil luas de mel. e quando chegávamos lá, cada um ia para o seu canto fazendo o que bem entendíamos bem separados. Eu não sou feliz com Irina, acabou para mim e para ela também, tudo que move agora é o dinheiro. Precisamos chegar a um acordo em relação a tudo que acumulei em dez anos de matrimônio.

\- Ela parecia tão bêbada na festa.

\- Foi uma surpresa sua ida à festa, principalmente a bebida. Ela nunca saiu da linha, não entendi o que foi aquilo. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Sinceramente, ela só veio até aqui porque Cait disse a ela sobre você. Não neguei e também não confirmei. Ela vai tentar me acusar de adultério e ainda não sei como lidar com isso.

\- Desconfia de alguma coisa?

\- Ela não vai abrir mão tão fácil agora que sabe que tem uma concorrente. - Disse com uma risada seca.

\- Houve outras mulheres?

\- Seria muito idiota ao pensar que fiquei no celibato esse tempo todo. - Rebateu ainda com o humor ácido.

\- Quando esteve comigo, houve mais alguma mulher?

\- Não. Desde que comecei a ficar com você, foi apenas você. Nenhuma outra e principalmente Irina. Eu e ela não somos íntimos.

\- Por que vocês ainda estão casados?

\- Ela tem algo que eu não estou disposto a ceder e pelo visto, ela também não.

\- E o que seria esse algo? - Perguntei irritada com ele dando voltas ao invés de me responder logo. - Seja completamente honesto comigo.

\- Essa empresa. Não casei com um acordo pré-nupcial. Irina tem direito a metade das ações que herdei do meu pai e por isso não consegui me divorciar. Se ela alegar adultério, estou muito perto de perder tudo.

Queria conversar mais, porém, alguém bateu na porta e o telefone começou a tocar. Meu estava rosto molhado de choro e rapidamente guardei as figuras na caixa enquanto ia ao banheiro ajeitar meu rosto, deixando Edward lidar com quem fosse. Para minha sorte era apenas Rose, que estava  
com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Deixei os dois conversando sozinhos sobre a saúde do pai deles e desisti de trabalhar, saindo para almoçar sozinha.

Minha mente estava rodando com tantas informações. O fato de viver um casamento de fachada não anula que ainda não era livre. Tinha seus motivos, parecia completamente honesto comigo, porém, não podia me deixar levar. Ninguém iria entender e aceitar que o que vivíamos era verdadeiro, sairia como destruidora de lares e uma alpinista social. Estava balançada. Muitos homens vivem por aí com novos relacionamentos enquanto esperam pelo divórcio. Ele era apenas mais um, com uma dimensão um pouco perigosa.

Edward me deixou quieta, perdida nos pensamentos por todo o dia. Ele também parecia estar em outro mundo. Cheguei a pensar que seria melhor desmarcar com Jake, já que meu humor não era dos melhores, porém, seria injusto ficar presa em casa pensando nisso e podendo cometer uma loucura. Não coloquei muito esforço na minha arrumação, escolhendo uma calça jeans skinny, sapatos altos de tom creme, blusa branca e um casaco de lã do mesmo tom que o sapato. Quando Jacob chegou, com flores, tentei desfazer rapidamente a careta por não aguentar mais receber nenhum tipo de buquê. Ele olhou para o apartamento realmente lotado com diversos tipos e não fez nenhuma pergunta.

O momento com o ele foi perfeito. Conversamos sobre música e também um pouco sobre nossas vidas. No bar, apreciamos os pianistas com aplausos e bebendo vinho, comendo frios e rindo suavemente com uma conversa leve que não me deixou desconfortável por estar sozinha com ele.

\- Obrigada por essa noite. Foi um momento maravilhoso. - Eu disse quando paramos na porta do meu prédio.

\- Eu sei, não precisa agradecer, também gostei muito. - Ele respondeu suavemente. - Mesmo que sua mente tenha escorregado em muitos momentos.

\- Você percebeu, não é? Sinto muito. Estou apenas sufocada com umas coisas.

\- É o cara das flores?

\- Sim. Não quero que pense que estou te usando de alguma forma, no começo, talvez, mas agora eu gosto de ser sua amiga.

\- Eu sei disso também. - Piscou e me puxou para um abraço carinhoso. - Não fique dividida achando que você precisa corresponder alguma coisa.

\- Obrigada.

\- Além do mais, você não faz meu tipo. - Ele disse, me fazendo soltar um grito consternada. Não precisava pegar pesado! E então o sorriso dele me fez entender que não fazia o tipo dele porque era uma mulher. Deus, ele entendia sobre estações da moda! Estava tão óbvio!

\- Ai meu Deus! Posso te abraçar de novo? - Perguntei ainda mais animada e ele riu alto. - Bom, sendo assim. Quer subir e continuar a noite?

\- Claro! Sinceramente, não sei como você não percebeu isso antes. Algumas pessoas da empresa desconfiam também.

\- Não conte comigo com fofocas e notícias da vida de algumas pessoas. Aparentemente, sou sempre a última.

Entramos e abrimos uma garrafa de vinho e passamos boa parte da noite conversando sobre a vida dele. Estava curiosa sobre muitas coisas e acabamos mergulhando em relacionamentos passados. Jacob estava terminando de contar sobre o fim trágico do seu último namoro quando o telefone residencial começou a tocar. Assustada, achando que eram meus pais, rapidamente atendi.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo há horas com esse idiota no seu apartamento? - Edward O Perseguidor gritou na linha. Ele era demais. - Atende a porcaria do seu celular! Não bastou aquele momento romântico no bar? A única maneira que eu não arrebentei a porta do seu apartamento é porque o segurança está me retendo aqui embaixo!

\- Você andou me seguindo? - Perguntei incrédula. - Não posso acreditar nisso, seu tremendo idiota perseguidor, maluco, psicopata doente!

\- Bella… Por que está fazendo isso comigo? - Choramingou e bufei irritada. Ele não sabia dar espaço para uma pessoa.

\- Ele é apenas meu amigo. Para de colocar coisas na sua cabeça, me dê um tempo, vai embora para casa e amanhã nos falamos. Tchau.

Jacob tinha um sorriso bobo quando retornei para meu lugar no chão.

\- Eu sabia, mas Jéssica disse que era impossível. - Jake comentou suavemente e foi inevitável esconder minha expressão de pânico. - Fica calma, ninguém mais desconfia porque apenas nós dois temos contato com vocês.

\- Você viu alguma coisa?

\- Não. A maneira que ele olha para você e deseja me matar já foi o suficiente. - Respondeu com uma risadinha.

\- Está preparado para ouvir tudo?

\- Não precisa me contar, Bella. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo, eu prezo a minha privacidade tanto quanto você prezaria nessa situação.

\- Eu preciso conversar isso com alguém de forma imparcial. E estou contando com a sua amizade.

Esperava não me arrepender em estar abrindo meu coração para o meu mais novo amigo, mas se ainda podia seguir meu instinto feminino, essa seria a primeira coisa certa que estava fazendo em meses. Depois de chorar mais um pouco e ser consolada, me senti mais leve por ter falado tudo para alguém que ouviu tudo até terminar. Quando ele foi embora com o dia amanhecendo, pensei carinhosamente em todos os conselhos dados, com isso, fui dormir mais calma acreditando que não era totalmente culpada por estar apaixonada por alguém que claramente estava apaixonado por mim. Restava saber o que nós dois faríamos em relação ao casamento dele.


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

**PARTE II **

**Capítulo Quatorze.**

_24 de janeiro de 2010._

_Edward, podemos nos encontrar hoje? Bj. Bella._

Estacionei o carro na primeira vaga disponível no estacionamento razoavelmente vazio. Não encontrei o carro dela a vista, mesmo assim continuei meu caminho. Domingo o parque ficava completamente lotado em dias de sol quente, mas no inverno, tudo estava molhado e branco. Não podia compreender porque Isabella queria me encontrar no Botanic Garden, logo no local onde conheci Irina há mais de quinze anos. Estava nervoso e irritado. Duas emoções que estava mais que acostumado no dia-a-dia, mas era diferente em relação a ela. Isabella arrancou minha autoconfiança quando me deixou. Achei que ela nunca terminaria comigo porque eu sempre disse a verdade: Ela só tinha olhos pra mim. Em um local cheio, seu olhar estava sempre com o meu. Seu corpo estava sempre inclinado para o meu. Ela era minha. _Só minha_.

O sentimento de possessão era algo completamente novo para mim. Nunca fui ciumento, Irina não era expressiva o suficiente para me causar desconforto, não me importava mais com ela há muito tempo. Isabella era exuberante e linda. Realmente linda. Seus olhos deixavam a imaginação de qualquer homem borbulhando. Seus lábios carnudos eram perfeitos... E não quero sequer mencionar seus seios. Ainda assim, ela nunca deu motivos. Nem mesmo com o duvidoso Jacob. Mas... Só de pensar em perdê-la para outro homem, eu ficava completamente transtornado. Porque não era apenas a sua aparência. Era quem ela era.

Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos do casaco e parei em frente ao local combinado, com um pouco de frio e dor de cabeça. Era cedo ainda, poderia estar dormindo, mas isso era a última coisa que conseguia fazer desde o dia que Isabella decidiu terminar comigo porque enfiou em sua cabeça que estava atrapalhando meu casamento. Não existia mais um casamento. Era apenas um contrato. Desde o momento que a conheci, percebi que era hora de colocar um fim nele.

Irina e eu tínhamos um acordo gentil no último ano, o mesmo ano que saí de casa. Não podia me divorciar pelos problemas financeiros no país, que afetavam diretamente minha empresa. Se eu quebrasse, significaria que toda minha família estava quebrada. E também muitas outras famílias que dependiam da minha folha de pagamento. Entre nós dois não existia mais amor, paixão ou qualquer tipo de sentimento vital para manter um casamento. Nós acabamos há muito tempo. Nosso casamento foi construído na conveniência e destruído pela falta de pensamento a dois. Dinheiro era tudo que restava. E tudo o que me prendia a ela... Por enquanto.

Quando Isabella entrou na minha sala, escondendo seu nervosismo e aparentando ser mais jovem do que realmente é, senti um puxão no peito e a triste realidade que estava perdendo tempo me mantendo em um casamento de faixada – que muitos já sabiam ser pura encenação nossas aparições juntos. Ela mexeu comigo apenas com sua aparência, e de primeira soube que não era o tipo de mulher que me envolvi nos últimos cinco anos. Mulheres que queriam meu dinheiro para proporcionar viagens caras e momentos inesquecíveis. Mulheres que davam tudo que eu queria sem reclamar por ganhar apenas isso. Eu jamais seria assim. E era esse tipo de mulher que percebi que precisava do meu lado. O tipo de mulher que me desafiava até em pensamento.

Conhecê-la tornou tudo ainda mais complicado. Ela me encantava. Deixava-me perturbado com suas respostas ácidas, comentários dúbios e sorrisinhos debochados. Ela sabia me colocar no meu lugar quando minha personalidade começava tomar as rédeas e meu humor assombrava quem estivesse ao meu redor. Não tinha medo de responder ou de me enfrentar. Ela tinha certeza e segurança. Sempre eficiente no trabalho. E um doce de mulher fora dele. Sua risada enchia meu peito de paz. Seu abraço me dava o conforto e segurança que achei que homens nunca precisariam.

Decidi pedir o divórcio. Sabia que não seria fácil porque Irina estava muito confortável em sua vida de Sra. Masen. Viajando, recebendo dinheiro sem fazer um mínimo esforço para tê-lo, vivendo no luxo e, talvez, do jeito que sempre imaginou que viveria em um casamento comigo. Era realmente lamentável chegar a esse ponto. Nunca imaginei que iria me divorciar. Quando a pedi em casamento tinha o _para sempre_ em mente. Uma casa cheia de filhos, um trabalho notável, um sucesso imenso na carreira, uma esposa parceria e a vida repleta de felicidade. Não aconteceu. E não era tarde demais para tentar de novo.

De longe, observei Isabella andar devagar em minha direção. Pareceu uma eternidade até chegar realmente perto. De calça jeans, botas e um casaco de lã, parecia uma menina com parte do rosto escondido em um gorro rosa claro. Meu coração disparou no peito como se eu fosse um adolescente vendo uma garota pela primeira vez. Aquela garota líder de torcida, bonita e charmosa, que passa pelo corredor e sorri para você – ou na sua direção, não importa. A sensação é a mesma. De completo nervosismo e impotência. Eu era um homem adulto com mais de trinta anos e me sentia um garotinho quando ela aparecia.

Ela parou a poucos passos de distância. Vimo-nos ontem a noite, em um jantar com meus pais, passando relatórios da empresa. Roubou a cena, como sempre. Meus pais estavam tão apaixonados por ela quanto eu estava. Obviamente, eles não faziam ideia do que acontecia entre nós dois. Meu pai talvez. Minha mãe nunca a trataria bem se soubesse que estávamos juntos. Ela era contra o fim do meu casamento porque acreditava que era pecado se divorciar.

Mesmo vendo-a todos os dias, ainda era como se a visse pela primeira vez. Meu coração batia descompassado e minha respiração ficava pesada, impossível de administrar. Minhas mãos suavam e meus pensamentos coerentes desapareciam. Ela tomava tudo de mim.

\- Oi, você. Desculpe o atraso, meu carro não funcionou e eu tive que vir a pé, já que seria ridículo pegar um táxi, mas então percebi que era ridículo vir de carro também, sendo tão perto, e depois troquei de sapatos e vi que estava frio demais...

Isabella tagarelava quando estava nervosa. E só existia uma forma de fazê-la ficar calma e calar a boca. Interrompi seu discurso dando dois passos brutos à frente e a segurando pelos ombros, batendo meus lábios contra os seus. Rapidamente calou a boca e relaxou em meus braços, soltando um suspiro doce antes de aprofundar o beijo e me puxar mais para perto. Só Deus sabia o quanto senti falta do seu toque, cheiro e beijos.

\- Isso significa que você vai voltar pra mim? – Perguntei encostando minha testa na sua.

\- Não tinha planos de te beijar. Você me beijou.

\- Você queria e precisava desse beijo tanto quanto eu.

\- Tem razão. – Suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Não quero conversar aqui. Está frio, estou com dor de cabeça, e não tem lógica ficarmos aqui. Está tudo molhado.

\- Eu amo este lugar. Queria que você soubesse disso. – Disse se afastando um pouco. – Toda vez que estou triste e preciso pensar, sento aqui por longas horas e me escondo atrás de um livro. Quando era mais nova e alguém me zoava por causa do meu peso, saía da escola e vinha direto para cá. Nunca tive coragem de contar para minha mãe que eles me chamavam de gorda, quatro olhos e dentes de metal.

\- Entendo. Aqui é bonito. – Eu disse, sem realmente entender porque ela estava me falando aquilo. Era importante, mas... Eu realmente não gostava de associar o mesmo parque a duas mulheres diferentes.

\- Cresci sendo o centro das atenções. Sempre fui muito inteligente, boa com números, completamente nerd e reclusa. Fui rechaçada porque era gorda. Perdi todos aqueles quilos naturalmente conforme crescia e, mesmo magra no ensino médio, ainda era a nerd esquisita da escola. Aquela menina estranha que vencia as competições de matemática. Minha vida nunca pareceu um conto de fadas até conhecer você. – Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Tive relacionamentos bons e ruins. Nenhum cara se interessou por mim de verdade, sempre foi a minha aparência. De gorda esquisita à garota mais bonita da universidade. Você gostou do que viu, é natural, mas se interessou em me conhecer. Em saber do que realmente gosto. E principalmente saber quem sou. Seus carinhos e cuidados transformaram tudo o que pensei que nosso relacionamento seria. Eu me apaixonei, Edward

Seus olhos estavam transbordando e lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto sem nenhuma maquiagem. Aquela dor em sua confissão cortou todo romantismo possível.

\- Continuo no centro das atenções. Sou sua assistente e não vou mentir que me arrependi por vários motivos. Fiquei confusa com meu próprio comportamento, porque no fundo, eu sabia que era casado e ainda assim permiti sua jogada. Debrucei-me na sua vida de solteiro, na falta de aliança e no controle que exerço nos seus contatos. A aparição dela foi um tapa de realidade que escolhi ignorar.

\- A aparição dela é irrelevante. – Rebati irritado.

\- Não me interrompa. – Pediu erguendo a mão. – Eu sei que vocês não estão juntos, porque, bem, tem as minhas coisas na sua casa e nenhuma mulher aceitaria isso. Eu acredito que você não esteja com ela. Surtei porque não sabia o que fazer. Essa é a minha carreira, ficar com você significa destruí-la por completo. Mas, aí é que reside o problema: eu quero ficar com você, eu amo você e amo meu trabalho. O que devo fazer? Às vezes eu sinto que é tarde demais para lutar contra o que sinto por você. E existe seu casamento que é um detalhe importante demais para ignorar.

\- Nós não temos que lutar contra sentimentos nenhum. Estou separado e quero me divorciar, você sabe que preciso de um novo advogado e, acima de tudo, que tenha paciência. É muito dinheiro envolvido, muitas coisas e pessoas que devo pensar. Não é tão simples quanto dividir uma hipoteca.

\- Eu sei, mas eu preciso de uma coisa... – Ela suspirou fechando os olhos.

\- Do quê?

\- Eu quero ficar com você. Só não sei como.

\- Se ficarmos juntos sem ninguém saber? – Sugeri e me encolhi com a expressão furiosa dela. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, pareceu ficar mais calma.

\- Você ainda vai ter que fingir um casamento por mais tempo?

\- Eu não sei. – Respondi sinceramente. – Por mim não, mas...

\- Como assim?

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso em casa?

Bella aceitou, mesmo que muito desconfiada. Seguimos para seu apartamento e eu ri da nova fechadura. Ela realmente tinha trocado tudo apenas para impedir minha entrada, mas eu não troquei os códigos dos elevadores e muito menos da garagem. Ela ainda tinha acesso total à minha vida.

\- Quer alguma coisa para beber? – Bella perguntou servindo-se um pouco de suco de laranja. – Preciso colocar vodka dentro dele? Sua expressão me assustou.

Puxei um banquinho ao seu lado e sentei, pegando um copo e enchendo de suco.

\- Lembra aquele relatório que descobriu sobre Seth?

\- O que ele tem a ver com Irina?

\- Essa é a questão principal.

\- Então nós teremos que continuar fingindo que não estamos juntos até o divórcio?

\- Sim. Ou até conseguir demitir Seth com provas concretas. Ele pode me ferrar de muitas formas, sabe de muita coisa e Irina pode me enforcar no divórcio. Precisamos pensar na empresa. São muitas famílias em risco, não está fácil arrumar emprego lá fora...

\- Eu sei, eu entendo, é difícil aceitar, muito mesmo... Mas entendo.

\- Bella, eu preciso que você entenda uma única coisa. – Eu disse virando-me de frente a ela e pegando suas mãos. – Entenda que eu te amo. É a coisa mais louca que poderia ter acontecido comigo nos últimos anos, mas não vou negar, correr ou desistir. Por muito tempo, achei que a vida que tinha era tudo que merecia, mas depois que você chegou, tudo mudou.

\- Nós estamos correndo algum tipo de perigo? – Perguntou um pouco tensa.

\- Não acredito que o Clearwater tenha intenção de me causar algum dano físico. Ele só quer meu dinheiro e eu quero provar que Irina não merece um centavo que estava disposto dar a ela.

\- Você iria dividir tudo?

\- Exceto minhas ações na empresa, estava disposto a dividir tudo que construí ao longo dos dez anos do nosso casamento. Ela não fez nada além de posar para fotos, ir em chás e sorrir, mas era o certo a fazer. Agora, se estiver ajudando meu advogado a me roubar, irei destruí-la junto.

\- Você acha que ela faria isso? Por que te roubaria se tem tudo?

Olhei para a expressão confusa dela e sorri com afeto. Às vezes ela era tão inocente que chegava a ser doce. Beijei seus lábios calmamente e a abracei. Ela nunca iria entender que Irina podia ser muito apática, inexpressiva, mas também extremamente egoísta e não gostava de perder o que tinha para alguém como a mulher que estava em meus braços. A vaidade dela não tinha limites e isso eu sabia muito bem.

_A perfeita Irina Masen perdeu o marido para uma mulher mais bonita e mais jovem._ Isso ela não podia suportar.

E o pior de tudo era que sabia que as pessoas culpariam Isabella pelo fim do meu casamento. A realidade está muito longe daquilo que acreditam saber sobre minha vida. Precisava protegê-la de qualquer tempestade futura e me livrar do furacão que Irina poderá se tornar.

**Nota:** Um POV do Edward para clarear as idéias… Não tenham dúvidas do quanto esse homem ama Isabella e ele vai cometer muitas loucuras...


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze. **

_2 de fevereiro de 2010._

_Sua puta miserável! Eu não aguento mais ouvir falar sobre linhos e toalhas de tom gelo. Eu não gosto mais de casamentos, me ouviu? E te odeio por mandar Alice para minha casa enquanto você tinha sua foda de reconciliação com seu bofe riquinho. Isabella, eu te odeio tão profundamente! Sabe o que ela fez? Sabe? Entornou VINHO no meu PISO NOVO. Sabe que vinho mancha? Estou mandando as contas do conserto em anexo! Você vai pagar por isso! Agora, o que eu ganho por esconder da noiva mais louca de Nova Iorque que você voltou com seu boy magia casado? Sou muito louco por permitir isso. Mas está feliz? Se a resposta for sim, me jogo da ponte para te defender._

_Pague meu piso. E escolha o vestido azul. Magenta fica horrível em você. E não permita, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que esse casamento aconteça na praia. _

_Que história descabida de me empurrar para um encontro às cegas com seu novo amigo? EU SOU SEU ÚNICO AMIGO, está escrito em alguma emenda nacional. Dormi na aula, mas sei disso. Ele é alto? Magro? Gordo? Gostoso? Me manda uma foto? Alguma coisa, caramba! Estou na seca, não brinque com meu fraco coração._

_Amor, seu macho Riley._

Balancei a cabeça fingindo ouvir todos os itens da lista imensa de coisas para fazer no casamento de Alice e Jasper, me senti levemente culpada por ter desejado que Alice tivesse contratado um serviço de organização. Jurei, quase beijando meus dedinhos, não ter mais que vinte convidados, porque cem dava muito trabalho. Todos os detalhes pareciam sufocantes. Não era possível encontrar toalhas de linho brancas. Alice não queria as de tom gelo ou bege. Precisavam ser brancas. Demorei mais de vinte minutos para descobrir a diferença entre todos os tons de toalhas.

Mesmo com o falatório constante nos meus ouvidos, minha mente deslizava o tempo todo para Edward, almoçando sozinho na empresa enquanto eu comia um sanduíche light sem sossego.

\- E então, como tem sido trabalhar com o traste? - Alice perguntou curiosamente.

\- Bem.

Alice pescou a resposta vazia e franziu o cenho na minha direção, percebi o olhar de alerta. Nós duas éramos conhecidas por nossas personalidades impulsivas e a teimosia constante. Enquanto eu bateria o pé querendo ficar com o ele, ela iria bater o seu alegando que eu estava cometendo uma gigante loucura, coisa que realmente estava.

\- Tem algo que deseja me contar?

\- Não. Está tudo bem. Jake serviu como uma excelente barreira entre eu e ele. Acho que entendeu que estou em um novo relacionamento e parou de forçar a barra.

\- Só prova que ele estava mentindo o tempo todo sobre querer mais. É uma pena que você precise trabalhar e olhar para cara dele todos os dias. - Disse solidária e corei profundamente por estar mentindo. - Falei com Riley sobre Jacob. Você tem certeza que isso poderá rolar?

\- Eu conheço os dois, e quando Jake me contou do último relacionamento dele, logo lembrei de Riley. Acho que um encontro às cegas não vai custar nada. - Respondi um pouco mais animada. Meu coração ainda pesava sobre estar ocultando meu relacionamento com Edward, mas queria conversar em um local privado onde Alice pudesse gritar sem que passasse vergonha.

Além de Riley, a outra pessoa que sabia que tinha decidido voltar com Edward era Jake, porque ele também foi o único a ver todos os presentes, flores, declarações, perseguições e também leu as muitas mensagens do meu celular. Fiquei dias e dias completamente chorosa, perdida e sozinha. Jacob e Riley estavam o tempo todo me ouvindo e compreendendo meus sentimentos. O homem que eu queria estava acampando na porta da minha casa. Não tinha como lutar contra os sentimentos que eu sentia e que vinham dele também; sem pensar muito, mandei uma mensagem, vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei no armário e fui praticamente correndo em direção ao parque.

Mesmo expressando meus medos com esse passo, não tinha me arrependido. Depois de almoçarmos juntos, saímos do meu apartamento para cobertura dele e passei um bom tempo procurando sinais de que havia uma mulher vivendo ali. Porém, as únicas roupas íntimas femininas eram minhas, que estavam na gaveta do quarto, resultado das poucas noites que tinha passado ali. Edward explicou que Irina não tinha acesso a cobertura, e que os seguranças que sempre estavam com ela, a impediam de chegar até lá. Ele duvidava que ela soubesse o endereço, já que poucas pessoas realmente sabiam que ele ficava ali durante a semana.

E devido a uma desconfiança que ele não iria me contar, pelo que entendi, estava sempre trocando de endereço. Tentei persuadí-lo a soltar mais informações, para compreender melhor, mas Edward estava decidido a não falar comigo sobre isso. Apenas Félix sabia. E acima disso, ele também tinha certeza que iria se divorciar em breve. Essa esperança era fácil de lidar com os dois pedidos dele: paciência e confiança.

Depois de uma longa conversa, disse a ele que me senti traída e que, para consertar o que tínhamos, ele precisava ser completamente honesto e sincero. Acreditava que seu casamento era uma fachada, isso ficou nítido na festa da empresa e ressaltei que ele precisava se divorciar o mais rápido possível. Quando dormimos juntos na noite de domingo, não foi nada romântico, doce ou lento. Tinha sido urgente, apaixonado, bruto e firme.

Lembrei da maneira que ele tinha estocado, tão firme e tão brusco que mal conseguia manter meu equilíbrio de quatro na cama. Gemi e gritei com meu corpo praticamente convulsionando de tanto prazer. Ele queria que lembrasse o quanto dominava meu corpo e o quão perfeitos éramos na cama. Fazendo amor e também mergulhando em nossas maiores perversões. Após toda essa paixão, me abraçou apertado, sussurrando que estava feliz por me ter de volta e que se sentia completo. Dormimos completamente nus, exaustos e felizes pela primeira vez em semanas. Era como se todas as peças do quebra cabeça estivessem confusas, mas as que nos representavam, completas.

Era muito sentimento para pouca Isabella.

Depois de deixar Alice no trabalho, segui para empresa com meu carro gritando e soltando sons estranhos, morrendo nos piores cruzamentos. Precisava ir até um mecânico e teria que pedir ajuda ao meu pai, porque não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso. Sempre me preocupei em lavar o carro e colocar gasolina. Não tenho ideia se algo mais precisava ser feito. Resignada, deixei meu Golf em um estacionamento no meio do caminho, pegando um táxi, com medo de chegar atrasada.

\- Ele ainda está aqui ou já desceu para ronda? - Perguntei para Jéssica assim que saí do elevador.

\- Já desceu, foi bem mais cedo, então ele não vai se dar conta do atraso. Pode chegar com calma que o dia está tranquilo. O entregador trouxe duas correspondências e o recebeu, deixou alguma coisa na sua mesa e anotou por lá. Só aconteceu isso.

\- Ok, vou ficar com a porta fechada para me concentrar nos cortes de Miami, então, ligações só se for de extrema urgência.

\- Tudo bem, se precisar de ajuda, só gritar.

Tirei meus sapatos e fiquei sentindo a textura do tapete fofinho, fechando os olhos por um momento para me concentrar no relatório de produtividade que teria que entregar a Edward. Os cortes estavam acontecendo em todas as filiais e temia o momento que chegasse até a sede, onde a imprensa já estava cercando a empresa para saber mais informações. O ano estava começando bem, mas nós dependíamos da produção financeira das pequenas empresas que eram clientes. Se a margem de lucro estivesse ruim para todos… Significava cortes. E isso era o verdadeiro pesadelo.

Dei uma ideia para Edward criar um projeto de captação de pequenas empresas, que possuíam material de venda único e original, com a possibilidade de crescimento online. Sendo assim, as filiais das cidades menos populosas poderiam se concentrar em trabalhar com empresas que estavam crescendo no mercado digital. Era uma alternativa. O lucro não seria tão grande, mas poderia manter as cotas de contas em dia. Estávamos dispostos em trabalhar nisso, ou algumas das menores filiais precisariam ser fechadas.

Pela primeira vez entendi o peso que ele carregava. Precisava trabalhar arduamente para manter o bom emprego de muitas pessoas. Estava cada dia mais difícil encontrar vagas que dispusessem não só de benefícios, mas que pudessem pagar o salário base de cada categoria. A economia estava ruim para todo lado. Os diretores da empresa estavam trabalhando em projetos que pudessem estabilizar todo estrago.

Esse era um dos motivos que o divórcio não podia ser arrastado para o tribunal.

Estava de pé andando de um lado ao outro, relendo tudo que já tinha escrito até o momento, deixando a parte das planilhas para revisar por último, quando senti que estava sendo observada. Virei rapidamente para porta e encontrei-o encostado na mesma, com dois copos de café do Starbucks na mão.

\- Alguém levou a ronda até o outro lado da rua? - Perguntei com um sorriso suave.

\- Não. Seu amigo Jacob estava indo até lá e perguntou se eu gostaria de café, porque ele compraria um para você também. - Respondeu com um sorriso leve.

\- Agora ele não é uma pessoa ruim?

\- Não. Eu e ele podemos até ser amigos, já que ele te segurou quando não pude.

\- É uma pessoa incrível, Edward. Se tornou um amigo muito querido.

\- Posso gostar dele desde que sei que não existe nenhum interesse por você. - Retrucou sorrindo levemente e me entregou um café, que coloquei na mesa junto com minhas folhas. - Porque você é minha. - Disse baixinho, beijando levemente meus lábios.

\- Lembra sobre o que combinamos? Nada de beijos no trabalho. - Empurrei-o para longe e me afastei mesmo com ele fazendo força para tirar meus braços do seu peito.

\- Jéssica está lá do outro lado e a porta está fechada. Foi só um beijo. - Defendeu-se sem nenhum pingo de arrependimento. - Ontem à noite acabei conversando com meu pai sobre o seu projeto. Ele quer uma reunião para ouvir melhor e poder nos aconselhar com essa nova ação.

\- Seu pai? Sério?

Uma reunião com o verdadeiro poderoso chefão me deixou um pouco apreensiva. Não era um grande projeto para atrair a atenção dele. E justamente esse detalhe me deu uma nova onda de nervosismo. Ia precisar estudar mais.

\- Sim. Ele é contra fecharmos as filiais, como por exemplo a de Maryland. Fica a mais ou menos quatro horas daqui, seria impossível realocar alguns funcionários.

\- Eu passei um final de semana inteiro na cidade na virada do ano. Lá tem um comércio grande. - Comentei confusa, não tinha visto Maryland como uma ameaça. - Sei que não faz parte da política da empresa ser um banco popular, porém, talvez seja falta de captação de novos clientes.

\- Nós devemos passar um dia inteiro lá. Quero conhecer melhor o local.

\- Era gerência de quem lá?

\- Stephen.

Estremeci diante da lembrança do dia que conheci o pai de James. Ele era um homem assustador e tinha me deixado um pouco acuada de medo. Edward comentou que eu parecia um gatinho assustado quando o homem deu as costas e saiu da minha sala cuspindo fogo. Eu o enfrentei, claro, não permitiria que fosse rude comigo sem necessidade, porém, não significava que por dentro, não estava querendo chamar meu pai.

\- Bom. Talvez devêssemos mesmo. - Murmurei rindo baixinho. O Tio dele poderia ter ficado ocupado com muitas coisas, menos com Maryland.

\- Essa falha financeira é interna. Espero que em menos de uma semana consiga encontrar tudo que preciso para poder, finalmente, reorganizar a empresa de modo que a produtividade aumente.

\- O que me lembra de te entregar a planilha dos seus gastos pessoais. - Anunciei em tom sério e peguei uma pasta no meu arquivo. - Vá com calma, Cowboy. Não estamos em um bom tempo para muitos gastos.

\- Você andou analisando meus gastos pessoais?

\- Estava na minha lista de tarefas quando fui contratada. Todo mês faço o balanço e mando para o seu advogado, mas os últimos dois meses teve uma alteração que você vai precisar dar uma olhada.

\- Transações altas?

\- Sua esposa está fazendo pequenas transações para outro banco, uma conta com o nome dela de solteira, e a outra no nome do irmão dela, mas se somar tudo dá uma boa quantia. - Disse com um sorriso debochado - Alguém está fazendo um pé de meia.

\- Alguém está achando que é muito esperta. Proibi o banco de fazer qualquer coisa sem me informar. - Resmungou e passou a ler o primeiro papel - Vou precisar de uma bebida alcoólica para encarar isso.

\- Fique feliz com esse café e vá para sua sala. - Ordenei de brincadeira, empurrando-o levemente - Não esqueça que em uma hora você tem aquele bate papo informal com os estagiários. Separei uns slides para você dar uma olhar e usar com eles.

\- O que seria minha vida sem você? - Perguntou com um sorriso bobo, corei levemente.

\- Muito enfadonha. - Sussurrei me sentindo tímida e ganhei um beijo doce nos lábios, na pontinha do nariz e na testa - Você está me distraindo.

Conseguimos trabalhar o restante do dia sem nos tocar. Edward pediu um guincho para levar meu carro para uma oficina mecânica de confiança, e ficou incrédulo que eu não me preocupava em verificar o óleo constantemente, a qualidade do combustível e água. Toda vez que chegava em um posto pedia serviço completo, meu pai tinha me ensinado isso e nunca parei para supervisionar o serviço da oficina. Fomos para uma reunião que seria em um restaurante pomposo no centro da cidade. Mandei uma mensagem agradecendo minha mãe por ter me ensinado a ordem de todos os talheres e taças na mesa, coisa que sempre fez questão que eu e minha irmã soubéssemos ainda pequenas. Um dos clientes mais rentáveis da empresa gostava de lidar com certas coisas diretamente com ele, e isso significava que não comia em nada menor que quatro estrelas.

Esse era o mundo do homem pelo qual eu estava apaixonada. Seria o dever de Irina acompanhá-lo nesse jantar, eu alegremente fiz meu papel distraindo a esposa entediada, que parecia um pouco arrogante e agia como uma criança mimada. Ela tinha um bom nome na sociedade, no entanto, tinha estado ao lado do marido nos melhores e piores momentos. Também parecia ser uma grande fofoqueira, visto que rapidamente desconfiou da minha presença.

\- Seu namorado é muito bonito? - Perguntou com um sorriso torto.

\- Muito. - Respondi como se não me importasse com o assunto.

\- É bom que o Sr. Masen tenha uma assistente como você, afinal de contas, todo mundo sabe que a Sra. Masen é esquisitinha com aquela carinha de santa, parece um sonsa.

\- Você é íntima da Sra. Masen? - Perguntei ainda fingindo que não tinha muito interesse no assunto.

\- Isabella Swan, eu adorei você de coração, Edward é sortudo por ter você por perto, mas sejamos sinceras, aquela cadela da Irina é insuportável. Aquela vozinha fina, cheia de dengo, fazendo beicinho, me irrita. Sei que ela está caçando o próximo alvo. Eu tento manter meu marido bem longe dela. Nunca se sabe quando ela pode querer o que é seu.

Balancei a cabeça de acordo, encolhendo os ombros e ocupando minha boca com um bom pedaço de carne de lagosta. Arrisquei um olhar para Edward, que tinha ouvido uma parte da conversa e estava com o rosto um pouco corado. Se o conhecia bem, era um mistura de raiva e vergonha. Sabia que ele mantinha Irina completamente reclusa porque ela sabia fazer um grande estrago por onde passava. E estava claro que todos sabiam o quão interesseira era e o laço que tinha amarrado no pescoço de Edward, porém, também sabia que se um dia todas aquelas esposas descobrissem que nós dois tínhamos um relacionamento, Irina rapidamente sairia de vilã para vítima, e eu de maravilhosa assistente para vagabunda destruidora de lares.

Não existia dois pesos e duas medidas quando se tratava daquele assunto. Seria julgada. Não teria como mudar esse resultado.


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

_14 de fevereiro de 2010._

_Você não pode acreditar o quanto Jacob foi maravilhoso! Quantas vezes preciso agradecer? Quantas? Eu te amo._

_Xo, Riley_

Rolei na cama sentindo meus músculos doloridos. Se arrependimento matasse, agora seria meu velório. Decidi que com um pouco de dinheiro sobrando, poderia retornar meus exercícios na academia. Antes ficava sem graça de pedir para meu pai pagar mais um luxo, então, deixei de lado. Comecei a malhar na mesma academia que Jacob, meu amigo tinha sido pouco solidário com meu sedentarismo, me colocando para suar nas aulas aeróbicas. Aguentei com classe, mas faltou pouco para desmaiar. Gemendo, fechei os olhos novamente pensando que poderia dormir mais um pouco.

Não sabia o que faria com Edward, hoje, dia dos namorados, já que um jantar em um local público estava fora de cogitação. Comprei um presente simbólico, nada muito caro. Ontem a empresa ofereceu um jantar para os funcionários comprometidos. Não fui, muito menos ele, por um momento fiquei com medo que ele tivesse que ir com Irina, porém, inventou a desculpa que ela estava muito doente. Jéssica tentou que fosse com Jacob a todo custo, mas eu o coloquei em um encontro às cegas com meu outro amigo de longa data. Estava torcendo que ele e Riley pudessem encontrar no outro o que falta em suas vidas.

Fiquei em casa com Edward comendo yakisoba caseiro e assistindo filmes antigos que ele tinha colecionado ao longo dos anos. Foi uma noite tão em paz que mal podia acreditar que era de verdade.

Todos os dias esperava uma nova bomba de Irina. Ela era manipuladora, escandalosa e tinha tudo o que queria por saber demais. Edward tentou fazê-la assinar o divórcio dentro do acordo mais de uma vez e me esclareceu que se fosse ao tribunal, pedindo a separação, Irina ainda poderia fazer muitos estragos e um verdadeiro escândalo na mídia, expondo segredos e diversos clientes que roubou do cofre de Edward.

Isso iria afetar a empresa em um momento nem um pouco favorável financeiramente.

As ameaças dela eram claras. E não queria nada menos que toda fortuna que Edward acumulou durante o casamento. Inclusive metade das ações que herdou aos vinte e sete anos. Ele já foi ao tribunal, retrocedeu quando percebeu que perderia muito. Edward estava irredutível quanto a Irina sair do casamento como vitoriosa, levando basicamente de graça, tudo que custou muitos anos da sua família, muito dinheiro, tempo e, principalmente, trabalho e dedicação. Ela nunca fez absolutamente nada pela empresa, a não ser grandes fofocas e turbulências para chamar atenção para si mesma.

Comecei a cantar uma música para esquecer a existência dessa mulher e limpá-la da minha mente.

Edward levantou da cama e ligou o pequeno player que ficava ao lado. Abriu as cortinhas bruscamente deixando a luz entrar, e literalmente riu quando reclamei, ainda deitada, querendo me esconder e não acordar.

\- Bom dia, raio de sol. - Disse alegremente puxando meu travesseiro.

\- Por que diabos você está tão animado? - Perguntei dando um chute na sua coxa e voltei a me esconder. Ele riu e segurou meu pé, fazendo cosquinha.

\- Domingo, tempo ameno, oreguiça e eu tive uma noite com um bom sono e sexo fantástico. - Retrucou e gargalhei, tentando fugir dos ataques de cosquinha.

Já estava sem ar e me debatendo quando Edward me soltou para aumentar o som e impediu o meu movimento para abaixar. Olhei surpresa quando ouvi que ele estava cantando, muito animadamente, a música de um cantor canadense que eu sou apaixonada. Amava este CD especificamente e não podia acreditar que ele estava em cima mim, só de cueca branca, rosto amassado e cabelos bagunçados se declarando através da música, que dizia muito sobre nós dois.

Edward segurou meu rosto com força e cantou olhando nos meus olhos. A intensidade e veracidade das suas palavras eram tão fortes que precisei controlar minha respiração, me sentindo esmagada e ainda mais entregue a ele. Emocionada, envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dele e o puxei para um beijo, que transmitia tudo que sentia naquele momento. Queria mostrar a ele que não importava o que fosse acontecer, estava confiante que iríamos conseguir superar juntos. _Everything_ era perfeita para nós dois.

\- Você é tudo pra mim. - Edward disse baixinho - Devo enviar uma nota de agradecimento ao Michael Bublé por essa música. Traduz exatamente tudo que precisava dizer para você hoje.

\- Feliz dia dos namorados. - Sorri dando um beijinho de esquimó.

\- O primeiro de muitos, eu prometo. - Ele disse e eu concordei, cutucando-o nas costelas. Ele deu um salto e parou, fazendo pressão com seu peso em cima de mim. Desisti de provocá-lo e fiquei quieta. Era pesado demais para lutar. - E então, o que você gostaria para o café da manhã?

\- Primeiro você, e depois, panquecas com syrup, ovos mexidos e um pouco de bacon. Aquele suco especial de laranja com hortelã que só você sabe fazer e deixar maravilhoso.

\- Vamos ao seu primeiro pedido. Seus desejos são sempre uma ordem. - Retrucou com um sorriso orgulhosos, abaixando o rosto e beijando delicadamente meu pescoço.

Estava nua da cintura para cima e isso facilitou, porque logo seus lábios estavam sobre o meu seio. Ele se afastou por um momento para tirar minha calcinha e sua cueca. Não havia melhor maneira de começar o dia. Alimentar a necessidade que sentíamos pelo outro transformava o nosso humor.

Continuei deitada, com preguiça, enrolada nua nos lençóis enquanto ele ia para a cozinha preparar o nosso café da manhã. Voltei a dormir por um momento até que fui bruscamente acordada ouvindo vozes na sala, e reconhecia bem as duas. Nervosa, saltei da cama me enrolando de qualquer jeito no meu roupão e corri para fora do quarto, encontrando Alice olhando para Edward completamente confusa, este, por sua vez, estava apenas com uma calça de pijama, parecendo tímido.

\- Desculpa, não sabia que estava acompanhada hoje. - Alice disse me dando um olhar que dizia _"você me deve explicações"_ e saiu do pequeno corredor da entrada para a sala.

\- Ahn… - Murmurei procurando uma saída para o momento - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Hoje é dia dos namorados e eu pensei que você quisesse companhia para o dia… - Respondeu, ainda olhando entre eu e Edward - Sou Alice, amiga de muitos anos da Isabella. - Disse apresentando-se quando percebeu que eu não iria.

\- Edward Masen. - Respondeu aceitando o aperto. Mordi os lábios me preparando para grande uma explosão. O olhos dela dispararam na minha direção com acusação e irritação. Rapidamente puxou a mão de Edward como se ele pudesse infectá-la com alguma doença incurável.

Alice, pelo visto, não sabia quem era Edward Masen e eu queria que continuasse daquela forma. Não planejava que nossa bolha perfeita explodisse tão cedo com os problemas que enfrentaria com meus amigos e, principalmente, com meus pais.

\- Será que nós duas poderíamos conversar sozinhas por um momento? - Alice perguntou com seu ar de autoridade, para o meu desespero, já marchando para o quarto. Parecia furiosa.

Edward olhou para Alice e depois para mim, completamente irritado. Meu namorado e minha melhor amiga não gostaram um do outro. Que maravilhoso!

\- Continue preparando o café, não iremos demorar. - disse com um sorriso para tranquilizá-lo e entrei no quarto fechando a porta - Antes de tudo, não grite.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Alice perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Nós reatamos.

\- O quê? Você é louca? E a mulher dele? - Alice gritou ficando vermelha. - Isabella!

\- Alice, calma. Você não sabe da história toda ainda e, por favor, não grite. - Retruquei tentando ficar calma, mas meu temperamento estava pedindo para colocar as garras de fora. Odiava quando qualquer pessoa me tratava como uma criança incapaz e limitada.

\- Não sei da história toda? Sei o suficiente. A palavra casamento não significa nada para você? Ser uma segunda opção não te diz nada? E melhor, a palavrinha amante?

\- Não é dessa forma que as coisas funcionam.

\- Ele é solteiro?

\- Não.

\- Então é dessa forma.

\- Alice se você não vai me deixar falar, melhor conversarmos outra hora. - Disse completamente intolerante - Não vou passar meu primeiro dia dos namorados com ele discutindo uma coisa que você se recusa a ouvir. E tem mais, me dê um pouco de crédito. Não sou uma criança.

\- Então não chore quando esta merda explodir no ventilador. Feliz dia dos namorados, Isabella. - Ela disse em tom debochado e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Segui pronta para esbravejar a atitude irritante dela quando vi que se aproximou dele, parado no meio do caminho com dois copos na mão. - Edward Masen. Espero que você saiba bem o que está fazendo com a minha amiga. Se ela derramar mais alguma lágrima por você, vai ter que se resolver comigo. - disse irritada e bateu a porta da frente.

\- Oh… Okay? - Edward murmurou atrás do balcão da cozinha - Essa é a famosa Alice?

\- Sem tirar nem por. Ela está furiosa comigo agora, mas nós não conversamos sobre detalhes. E agora vou ter que esperar a irritação dela diminuir.

\- Você tem 28 anos e se sustenta. Entenderia que tivesse que dar explicações a seus pais, por exemplo, mas à sua amiga, é questionável. Ela pode ser importante e muito querida, mas existe uma linha muito tênue entre ser íntimo e viver dando satisfações para outra pessoa gerir seus passos.

\- Não é assim. Ela é minha melhor amiga. É como uma irmã… Nós sempre fomos muito unidas e apoiamos uma a outra. Já nos esquentamos assim mais vezes do que você pode imaginar, vamos ficar bem.

\- Ela é protetora com você.

\- Muito. Tem medo que toda essa situação me destrua. E não está errada.

\- Não. Não está. - Concordou falando baixo - O café esfriou.

\- Não tem problema. - Sorri caminhando até a ele. - Uma coisa que aprendi é que algumas coisas podem ser consertadas com um pouco de fé, carinho e paciência. Basta esquentar de novo e nossa manhã voltará a ser como planejada.

\- Nem tudo tem conserto, você sabe. - Retrucou e o abracei apertado, querendo tirar aquele peso do ambiente. - Mas isso não significa que não devemos tentar.

\- Confiança e paciência, lembra? Essa é a hora da paciência.

Depois do café da manhã, não mencionamos mais a visita de Alice. Enviei uma longa mensagem de texto, que foi preciso dividir em várias partes, enquanto ele tomava banho. Esperava que minha melhor amiga pudesse compreender a situação e ficasse ao meu lado, mesmo sabendo que isso não iria acontecer. Edward contou a Rosalie que voltamos, e ela pareceu completamente contra, furiosa e disse coisas desagradáveis a ele, que não foram repetidas. Quis entender porque ela parecia gostar de mim, estava sempre mandando mensagens e era muito simpática pessoalmente. Edward garantiu que o problema era ele e não eu.

Como prometemos, ficamos em casa o dia inteiro cultivando a preguiça e a companhia. Assistimos filmes de ação recém-lançados em DVD, e comemos pipoca e doces deitados no sofá. Pulamos o almoço porque estávamos com o estômago cheio de besteira. Dormi um pouco no fim da tarde agarrada nele, com o apartamento todo escuro e fechado. Edward se sentia no céu por estar de folga depois de tanto tempo. O telefone não tocou, mantive o meu ligado e toda hora olhava os e-mails e mensagens mas, por incrível que pareça, era um domingo tranquilo que o trabalho não não nos tirou do descanso.

Nunca senti tanta paixão por alguém na vida. Meu coração parecia que existia apenas Edward e ninguém mais. Fazia parecer que todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores foram pequenos e sem importância. Em tão pouco tempo, ele dominou cada parte da minha mente. Minha vida estava atualmente girando ao redor de estar com ele, em ser dele, em me dar ainda mais. Ele também sentia isso, não só porque dizia, mas suas ações eram as mesmas. Havia uma grande camada de sentimentos, eu rezava que toda essa paixão avassaladora não esmagasse nenhum de nós dois e sim que nos tornasse fortes o suficiente para poder suportar todos os terremotos que viriam.

À noite, fizemos um piquenique nudista no chão da sala, sentados em uma colcha grossa, vermelha com detalhes xadrez.

\- Espero que goste. - Anunciei alegremente e entreguei a ele uma pequena caixa em veludo azul marinho. Edward abriu e encontrou uma chave dourada.

\- Uma chave? - Questionou confuso. Sorri e levantei meu pulso, mostrando uma pulseira com um pingente de coração, com uma pequena fechadura. Edward empurrou a chave ali e quando abriu, as nossas iniciais estavam gravadas, uma de cada lado.

\- Não preciso dizer muita coisa, preciso?

\- Não precisa. Obrigado. - Sussurrou me beijando. Esse simples gesto era apenas a reafirmação de tudo que estava disposta a dar a ele. - Minha vez. Não surte.

Observei com espanto quando ele abriu uma pequena caixinha tirando duas alianças de ouro branco. Pegou uma, com uma pequena pedra no meio e sorriu.

\- Meu presente é a prova de que o meu compromisso é com você e ninguém mais. - Disse, pegando minha mão. - Toda vez que as coisas ficarem difíceis, quero que saiba que, um dia, será uma aliança minha no seu dedo.

\- Não é muito cedo para esses planos? - Perguntei nervosa. Uma aliança? Caramba.

\- Você me deu a chave do seu coração e eu estou te dando meu compromisso.

\- Olhando por esse ângulo… Mas não se esqueça, Edward. Um passo de cada vez. - Pedi deixando que ele colocasse a aliança de compromisso em meu dedo.

Para minha completa surpresa, ele colocou a dele também. Sabia que ele não usava sua aliança de casamento há anos. Minha mente ficou em branco total, tentando processar a informação e o ato. Edward era um tipo de homem que não sabia ser suave ou levar as coisas de maneira mais leve. Achei que meu presente era doce e romântico, já o dele, parecia que pesava dois sacos de cimento nos meus ombros. Porém, eu amei a disposição dele de provar, mais uma vez, que estava comigo, mesmo não sendo meu. Ainda. Sorrindo, pulei no seu colo satisfeita e o empurrei levemente para o chão, começando a parte mais divertida do piquenique.


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

**Capítulo Dezessete.**

_25 de fevereiro de 2010._

_Eu sei que você sabe o quanto me faz feliz, mas eu preciso dizer isso a você: sou a garota mais feliz do mundo inteiro por ter você. Me sinto sortuda._

_Sua namorada. _

Estava parado na garagem da minha antiga casa a mais de quarenta minutos, reunindo coragem para começar meu jantar amigável com minha (ex) mulher, e estava rezando, que fosse o último. Já estou separado fisicamente dela há bem mais de um ano. Saí de casa há exatos treze meses, e deixei Irina vivendo na mansão antiga que reformei para nós dois um ano depois do nosso casamento. Eu dei a chance de que entendesse de uma vez por todas que o divórcio iria acontecer em breve.

Repassei mais uma vez a conversa que tive com Rose, minha admirável e implicante irmãzinha. Ela estava certa que Irina me amava e por isso agia daquela forma, chamando atenção. Já minha mãe, achava que essas atitudes dela eram gritos desesperados de amor. Estava cada vez mais difícil convencer a minha doce e sonhadora mãe de que ela não _me_ amava, e sim o dinheiro e o status. Amava mesmo fazer parte da alta sociedade e não ser somente minha esposa.

Fechei os olhos por um breve momento contemplando minhas ações. Meu pai me mataria se saísse do divórcio sem ações, eu não faria isso. Pesquisei todo jeito de fazer com que isso não entrasse em pauta no divórcio, porém, não obtive sucesso. Nós temos uma união supostamente estável e cresci muito financeiramente nos últimos sete anos, pelo menos. Irina não fez nada além de aproveitar. Isso foi erro meu, no entanto, minha paixão e amor por ela não permitiram que enxergasse o que estava fazendo. Tentei ser um bom marido, dar a ela o mundo inteiro, tentei perdoar, mas cada ano que passava, senti muito prazer em vê-la sofrer.

Muitas vezes ri quando implorava dizendo que me amava. Outras, cheguei em casa propositalmente cheirando a outra mulher e negando-lhe sexo apenas porque já estava saciado. Cometi a besteira de pegá-la rudemente sem me importar com o seu prazer e virei as costas, dormindo, e por dentro, me sentindo um lixo. Fiquei parado permitindo que ela bebesse até cair por não me importar mais. Senti o desejo de vê-la ruir bem na minha frente, porém, isso passou e agora sequer consigo sentir algo. Completamente indiferente. E para um homem que acredita no amor e no casamento, chegar a esse estágio é como o fim do mundo.

No momento, tenho um motivo muito grande para lutar pela minha liberdade. Quero estar com Isabella. Assumí-la publicamente, levá-la para conhecer muitos lugares e ter uma família. Ela me completa de muitas maneiras. E meu maior medo é o estrago que Irina poderia fazer em nossas vidas. E, novamente, voltava para estaca zero sabendo que isso era meu erro. Tinha que ter me divorciado quando recebi as ações. Naquela época sequer cogitei isso, a vida que levava era o suficiente, meu foco era minha carreira e não meu casamento.

Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para Bella, sabendo que não teria nenhuma resposta tão cedo, já que estava tendo uma noite de reconexão com sua amiga, Alice, na companhia de Jacob e Riley. O noivo de Alice estava fora da cidade e eles passariam a noite juntos comendo pizza e bebendo. Isabella riu quando eu disse que estava com inveja. Queria poder fazer parte do grupo, faz muitos anos que sequer sei o que é uma noite agradável com amigos. Todos os meus encontros com homens da minha idade eram propositais e sempre tratando de negócios de forma indireta. Não tenho nenhum grupo antigo que pudesse chegar, tomar uma cerveja e torcer pelos Yankees. Todos os meus amigos se afastaram, não aguentando os assédios de Irina e os ataques que sempre dava no meio de alguma festa. Na verdade, também me afastei. Recusava-me a procurar alguém que pudesse passar algum tipo de vergonha com minha esposa incontrolável.

Entrei na casa sentindo cheiro de comida. Estava com muita fome, mas sem paciência para socializar. Deixei as chaves no painel e procurei por Sue. Encontrei-a na cozinha, mexendo algo em uma panela. Molho branco. Bom… Não era tão gostoso quanto o da minha mãe, mas dava para comer. Sue nunca foi uma boa cozinheira.

\- Está tudo bem por aqui?

\- Estamos bem, tivemos uma semana muito agradável e sentimos sua falta. - Disse em um tom maternal que me irritava até os ossos. Revirei os olhos.

\- Você teve uma semana agradável e sentiu minha falta. Não fale por ela.

Ela me olhou por um momento e suspirou resignada. Sabia que não iria me convencer a nada.

\- Irina está na sala assistindo televisão. - Disse voltando a mexer na panela e efetivamente me ignorando, como se tivesse direito de ficar chateada comigo.

\- Coloque a mesa assim que estiver tudo pronto, não vou demorar muito tempo. Minhas coisas foram separadas?

\- Sim. Edward, você vai não dormir com sua esposa?

\- Você lembra a última vez que fiz isso? - Perguntei seriamente. Sue suspirou e negou - Nem eu.

Sue é governanta da minha família desde que eu era um bebê ou um pouco antes. Cresci com amor e afeto por ela, por isso permitia que se intrometesse na minha vida algumas vezes. Ela foi a única a me apoiar com o casamento, mas a convivência com Irina fazia com que às vezes defendesse as ações loucas dela. Sue acreditava que Irina tinha se arrependido de coração e apenas reagia duramente ao tratamento desprezível que dava a ela. Eu reconhecia que não era uma boa pessoa quando se tratava dela. Às vezes, ela chorava dizendo que mal podia acreditar que aquele menino tão doce podia ser tão cruel com alguém.

Abri as portas da sala e encontrei Irina rindo para alguma coisa da televisão. Vestia apenas um casaco longo, deixando as pernas nuas e um ombro do lado de fora. Houve um tempo que aquilo era a visão mais sexy do universo, e rapidamente estaria sobre ela, namorando no sofá antes do jantar. Hoje, no entanto, não me fazia sentir nada. Nem mesmo com o pensamento de um homem querendo sexo. Nada levantava aqui por ela. É até estranho.

\- Oi.

\- Olha quem resolveu aparecer em casa… Meu maridinho. - Cantou alegremente. Ri ironicamente, servindo uma dose de uísque. - Você tem que começar o final de semana bebendo?

\- Diz a pessoa mais sóbria desse ambiente. - Respondi virando minha bebida de uma vez só. Fechei os olhos para maldita ardência e me servi outra dose. - Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Eu juro que passei a semana inteira completamente sóbria. Sue pode confirmar isso. Ela trancou as bebidas no armário e só colocou aí porque sabia que você vinha, e mesmo assim eu não bebi.

Pensei mais uma vez que houve um tempo em que iria parar de beber e comemorar essa vitória com ela. Passar uma semana sem estar embriagada certamente tinha sido um grande passo. Havia uma pequena parte que estava feliz com isso, tudo porque esperava que a sobriedade lhe desse um pouco de razão.

\- Tenho uma proposta para te fazer. - Ela disse ficando de pé e aproximando-se. Desconfiado, coloquei meu copo vazio no pequeno balcão e olhei no rosto sereno dela. - Senta aqui comigo um pouco. Sinto falta de quando você chegava e me contava do trabalho.

\- Você nunca ouvia. Sempre dormia ou mudava de assunto.

\- Claro que ouvia, só não tinha muito que acrescentar. - Respondeu fazendo um pequeno beicinho. Meu estômago doeu. - Olha, sua mãe passou a semana inteira aqui comigo e me fez ver muitas coisas. Quero uma nova chance para o nosso casamento.

\- É o quê?!

Foi impossível não gritar.

\- Até quando vai me punir pelo que fiz? Eu me arrependi. Errei feio com você, com nós dois e principalmente com o nosso casamento, mas estou arrependida. Cansei de brincar de ser a vilã, de fazer coisas para me notar. Cansei de ser esposa de mentira. Quero um casamento de verdade.

\- Você acha que o nosso casamento é uma merda porque estou punindo você? É muito simples resolver isso. Assine os documentos e então… Estaremos livres dessa tortura.

\- Não quero me separar. Esses dias todos passei com muitas lembranças da nossa lua de mel, do quanto nos divertíamos juntos… Do nosso namoro...

\- O que você realmente quer? Uma viagem nova? Uma temporada em Paris com alguma amiga?

\- Uma nova chance para a gente ser feliz. Quero ter um casamento de verdade. Uma família.

\- Irônico você querer uma família quando o resultado do seu aborto é não poder ter filhos.

\- Podemos adotar.

\- E acha que vou trazer uma criança inocente para o sofrimento de ser seu filho? Nunca.

\- Por que para você é tão mais fácil procurar sexo e outras coisas em mulheres aleatórias do que em mim, que sou sua esposa? Esqueceu dos seus votos? Dos nossos votos?

Minha tolerância pegou seu casaco e saiu pela porta da frente. Senti meu sangue esquentar, pronto para entrar em ebulição.

\- Você esqueceu a porcaria daqueles votos quando mentiu que estava grávida, depois quando abortou meu filho, e por último quando transou com meu primo. Logo com a porra do meu primo! - Gritei completamente enfurecido, arremessando o copo contra parede. - Você jogou nosso casamento, fidelidade, amor e todo resto pela janela!

\- Eu era jovem! Inconsequente! Não queria ser mãe naquela idade, é o meu corpo e a minha decisão. - Gritou já chorando e assustada. - Eu me arrependi. Pedi perdão! Tentei engravidar de novo diversas vezes.

\- Era o meu filho! Nosso casamento e a nossa decisão! Você mentiu. Escolheu me enganar e tentar me manipular das piores formas, ameaçando a minha presidência, transando com meu primo enquanto aquele filho da mãe passeava pelos corredores da empresa que a minha família construiu rindo de mim. Você me envergonhou em diversos eventos importantes, dando em cima dos meus parceiros de negócios, caiu bêbada do palco em muitas festas e tentou arrastar o meu nome para os tablóides diversas vezes.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. - Sussurrou secando as lágrimas que caíam do rosto. Como se elas pudessem ser, de alguma forma, verdadeiras. Já conhecia muito bem todos os jogos. - Estava com raiva porque tinha perdido você. - Disse baixinho e fungando. - E você me tratava tão mal, me fazia sentir um lixo e me recusava permitir que fizesse aquilo comigo.

\- Mereceu cada segundo.

\- Hoje eu sequer posso sair de casa! Você me mantém trancada aqui como uma escrava!

\- Quando você sai, acontece alguma coisa! Você lembra como estava em cima do meu sócio do restaurante na festa da empresa? A mulher dele faltava bater em você! E acho que não precisamos mesmo falar sobre James, não é mesmo?

\- Eu te contei o que ele estava planejando, não contei? Reuni gravações e conversas que ele estava querendo te dar o golpe, não fiz? Foi a minha prova de que sempre estou do seu lado, que quero jogar junto com você e quero você.

\- Tarde demais. Nosso casamento acabou, esse final de semana estou levando todos os meus pertences. A partir de agora nós estamos completamente separados e irei anunciar. E eu vou entrar com o divórcio em breve, Irina. Eu vou levantar provas que nosso casamento já acabou há muito tempo.

\- Não. Edward, por favor, você vai me deixar? - Irina gritou caindo de joelhos na minha frente. Quantas e quantas vezes ela tinha feito isso? Já tinha perdido as contas! - Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito e me arrependo de tudo. Me dá uma chance de mostrar que posso ser uma boa esposa. - Murmurou e tirou o casaco, revelando que estava completamente nua debaixo dele - Me ame, Edward. Você não precisa procurar outra mulher na rua. Lembra do quanto sempre amou meu corpo? Do quanto a gente se divertia na cama? Me toque, por favor.

Olhei para ela sem dizer nada. Ela continuou se lamuriando enquanto eu me afastava lentamente em direção a mesa da sala de jantar. Sentei na cadeira confortável e comecei a comer sozinho, como se ela não estivesse jogada no chão da sala, chorando e arremessando cacos de vidro na minha direção. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, mas com toda certeza era a última. Não estava disposto a ceder. Assim que terminei de comer, deixei a mesa e subi para meu quarto, trancando a porta. Pegue meu telefone e inevitavelmente sorri, lendo as mensagens de Isabella. Ela parecia estar completamente bêbada, porque as palavras pareciam desconexas.

No meio da noite, enquanto ainda estava recolhendo meus livros e documentos, perdido em meus pensamentos, me assustei com sons de alarme e diversos gritos. Um deles reconheci que era de Sue. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, saindo do quarto em direção a garagem, onde claramente estava acontecendo alguma confusão. Félix foi o primeiro que apareceu, carregando uma Irina furiosa, completamente cortada, com sangue para todo lado.

\- Você acha que vai se livrar de mim facilmente? Não! - Irina gritou. Seus braços tinham sangue. - O que será que a imprensa vai dizer quando me ver toda cortada? Marcada? Olha lá… Edward Masen espancando sua esposa indefesa enquanto quer sair do casamento com uma puta. Eu vou transformar a vida da sua amante em um verdadeiro inferno!

\- O que diabos você fez?

Enquanto Irina parava de se debater e começava a rir, Sue parou de chorar.

\- Seus carros são muito valiosos para você, não é? Bem mais que eu. - Irina gargalhou. No chão ela tinha um pé de cabra com pedaços de tintas.

\- Senhor, ela destruiu as portas de alguns dos carros. - Sue disse baixinho, com arrependimento e culpa na voz.

Cheguei até Irina, ainda presa nos braços de Félix e segurei seu queixo com força para machucar. Ela tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Queria matá-la.

\- Você vai pagar por cada destruição sua. Não se esqueça, da mesma forma que você sabe muitas coisas minhas, também sei muitas merdas da sua família e não vou pensar duas vezes antes de colocar seu pai, aquele traficante, cafetão de puta menor de idade e ladrão na cadeia. Também vou caçar o seu irmão no inferno, e vou deixar a sua mãe, aquela louca mentirosa sozinha na vida. - Disse aumentando meu aperto. Ela fez sons de engasgos e meu segurança, fiel como sempre, me lançou um olhar de alerta, segurando meu punho. Apertei com mais raiva. Se ela queria marcas no corpo, não teria problemas em deixá-la toda marcada. - E aquele _sex tape_ com meu primo vai parar na televisão. E aí sim, vamos ver quem vai sair como coitado nessa história.

Félix apertou meu punho e me empurrou. Ela estava arquejando, corada e com raiva.

\- Vai jogar seu nome na lama? Sair por Nova Iorque como corno? Duvido. - Irina rebateu se debatendo novamente.

\- Eu ainda serei Edward Masen no dia seguinte. Sem meu sobrenome, você será filha de um presidiário, vagabunda, infiel e bêbada. Seus dias de luxo estão contados.

\- Tic tac. Tic Tac! Vamos ver quem ganha! - Ela gritou quando entrei na garagem para avaliar o estrago.

\- Tranque-a no quarto! - Gritei impaciente, e Félix arrastou Irina, que ainda ria, no colo.

\- Edward, meu filho, ela precisa de pontos. Está muito cortada. - Sue disse baixinho.

\- Não me importo. Ela não sai daqui para nada e muito menos estou autorizando a entrada de qualquer pessoa para ajudá-la.

\- Deus… Edward. Ela está alta. Não sabe o que está fazendo… - Sue argumentou e calou a boca com o meu olhar.

\- Ninguém vai ajudá-la.

Olhei mais uma vez para meus carros e subi para meu escritório, jogando todos os meus livros e pertences pessoais em caixas e sacolas. Sabia que Sue estava ajudando Irina. De longe ouvia seu choro, implorando que fosse até ela. Só se fosse para matá-la. Precisa sair antes que Félix não conseguisse me segurar. Ela tinha o dom de me fazer esquecer quem realmente sou, invocando o pior que existe em mim. Talvez esse fosse seu plano. Assassiná-la seria a minha ruína, mas internamente reconhecia que no fim ficaria feliz. Esses pensamentos me assustavam.

Minhas poucas roupas foram jogadas bruscamente em uma mala. Em menos de duas horas, me vi dirigindo em alta velocidade, feito um louco, com meu coração batendo tão forte no peito que doía. Me sentia fora de controle, transtornado e não pensei duas vezes antes de ligar para Isabella.

\- Edward? O que aconteceu? - Isabella atendeu a ligação desesperada.

\- Estou indo te buscar, fique pronta. - Disse sem esconder minha irritação.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Fique pronta! - Gritei enfurecido, massageando meu peito. A dor precisava passar.

Ela ficou quieta.

\- Você está me assustando. - Ela sussurrou, gemi de arrependimento.

\- Sinto muito. Desculpa. - Pedi e parei no sinal, controlando minha respiração, precisando ficar calmo. A cada piscada lembrava dos braços de Irina pingando sangue. Seu olhar irado e seus gritos. Era um pesadelo. - Só preciso de você, quero estar com você.

\- O que houve?

\- Aquela louca… - Resmunguei e então comecei a chorar de raiva. - A louca tentou se matar.

Isabella suspirou na linha e ficou em silêncio.

\- Tudo bem, venha me buscar, estou me vestindo.

Era tudo que precisava ouvir para seguir em frente.


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo Dezoito.**

_16 de março de 2010._

_Querido irmão, você poderia fazer a gentileza de atender minhas ligações? Encontrei os móveis e já paguei a decoradora. Ela é fantástica. Espero que seja feliz em seu novo lar. Conte sempre comigo, amo você demais._

_Apenas seja feliz. E consciente. Rezo todos os dias que… enfim, eu sou contra a maneira que seu relacionamento com Bella está começando, mas pelo menos não estou mais me preocupando com você transando com a cidade inteira. Não tenho mais medo de acordar e encontrar seu nome e sua cara entre os seios de alguma vagabunda no jornal._

_Cuide-se; eu te amo. _

Encostei no balcão da cozinha, observando Isabella andar pelo meu novo apartamento, falando sobre o que achava dos cômodos e que faltava muitos itens de decoração. Era exatamente o que esperava que ela dissesse e estava muito feliz em prever sua reação. Ela tagarelou sobre cada detalhe da cobertura em Upper East Side. Não era um dos prédios de frente ao Central Park e sim mais próximo a Madison Avenue, porém, gostei da faxada antiga com tijolos marrons e as grandes janelas de vidro. Além de claro, tinha a oportunidade de reformular a segurança, permitindo que a cobertura ganhasse um elevador privativo.

\- Eu não sabia que locatários podiam ter sua própria lavanderia. O que eu não daria para poder lavar minhas roupas em casa… - Bella murmurou olhando para a área de limpeza com admiração - Você está comprando? Esse lugar é enorme apenas para você. Por que precisa de seis quartos? Dois não está bom? Seus pais costumam dormir com você quando vem a cidade?

\- Tecnicamente, Rose está comprando este lugar. - Respondi achando adorável a forma que ela ficava fofa quando confusa. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilharam quando viu o forno espaçoso. - Bom para suas tortas?

\- E a outra cobertura? - Perguntou fechando o forno rapidamente e caminhou até a dispensa. - É enorme aqui dentro. E já tem comida.

\- É da minha mãe, é lá que eles vão ficar quando vierem para a cidade.

\- Está comprando no nome da sua irmã para que isso não entre no divórcio, não é? - Perguntou, dessa vez, abrindo os armários. - Uhn. Cookies.

\- Estou trabalhando em diminuir os danos. - Respondi olhando ao redor. Tinha adorado o teto da sala. Era alto e todo branco, dando uma sensação que estava em uma torre de castelo.

\- Esse processo pode demorar meses. - Comentou com decepção.

\- Eu sei, só não posso perder essas coisas e dividir com Irina. Rosalie está sendo mais esperta e os advogados já elaboraram um acordo pré-nupcial entre ela e Emmett.

Sem contar que estou reunindo as provas do seu adultério. Isabella entrou na minha vida depois que saí de casa e ela é a única no qual Irina possa ter provas do meu envolvimento e eu espero que o dano não seja tão grande assim.

\- Isso parece cruel, sabe? Só pessoas ricas pensam nisso. Pessoas pobres se casam por amor. - disse e deu as costas, largando o pacote de biscoito no balcão e indo para grande janela da sala, olhando para cidade.

\- Por que cruel? Eu me casei por amor e olha no que deu. Ela casou comigo porque era um bom partido.

\- Casar já limitando o que não pode perder quando se separar é muito esquisito. E no fundo, é algo certo. Criticava esse tipo de comportamento porque sempre acreditei que casamentos são para sempre, e agora me encontro torcendo que seu casamento acabe para que possa ser totalmente meu. - Suspirou encostando a testa no vidro - Alice disse que…

\- Disse o quê?

\- Que devia me colocar no lugar dela, como esposa. Se fosse Jasper com uma amante… O que eu faria? Eu respondi na hora que ficaria com muita raiva, magoada e triste. Será que Irina se sente assim? Será que ela está magoada com você devido a tudo que aconteceu?

\- Não me importo mais com o que ela sente. E tenho certeza que não sente todas essas coisas que você ou Alice poderiam sentir.

\- Por quê?

\- Irina nunca me amou. - Eu disse, enrolando na ponta da língua que desejei muito que ela me amasse. Bella não precisava saber disso, no entanto. Estava no passado.

\- Como você pode ter certeza?

\- Quando a gente ama alguém a pessoa sente, Isabella. Nos atos, nas demostrações, o que Irina me mostrou durante todo esse tempo foi raiva, ódio e desprezo.

_Porque todos os dias eu sinto que você me ama. _Completei em pensamento, sem coragem de dizer em voz alta. _Também sinto todos os dias que a amo mais que a mim mesmo._

\- Não seria um reflexo dos seus atos? - Rebateu grunhindo frustrada.

\- Por que estamos tendo essa conversa? - Perguntei abraçando seu corpo tenso.

\- Quero ter certeza se agora não é a hora de correr.

\- Tarde demais, baby. - Sussurrei beijando seu ombro, me deliciando com a forma que ela relaxou e tremeu um pouco. - Meu casamento não tem salvação e não quero salvá-lo. Eu quero você. - Disse baixinho e desci a mão até a barra da sua saia, subindo um pouco, expondo a renda da liga. Puxando minha mão mais para cima, joguei a calcinha para o lado, passando a massageá-la lentamente. - Essa saia você usou no seu primeiro dia e não faz ideia do que ela realmente faz comigo.

\- Talvez eu faça. - Murmurou com um sorriso maldoso. - Lembro muito bem do seu olhar nas minhas pernas a cada cruzada que dava.

\- Sempre soube que você era uma menina insolente. - Respondi com um sorriso e subi sua saia completamente, embolando na cintura. Afastei um pouco para dar uma longa olhada na calcinha decorando a bunda que tanto adorava. Com meu indicador, peguei a pequena linha preta e puxei levemente. - Não vire. Incline mais seu corpo e espalme as mãos no vidro. Vai precisar de um apoio. - Pedi ficando de joelhos atrás dela - Abra mais suas pernas. Eu quero que Nova Iorque inteira veja o quanto te dou prazer apenas com a minha boca.

Ela gritou, sentindo minha língua tocar onde estava pulsante e necessitada. Bateu no vidro e soltou um gemido longo, causando um arrepio na minha espinha. Estávamos no último andar, porém, qualquer um em outro prédio poderia vê-la ali, aparentemente vestida, mas certamente recebendo algo. Inclinei seu quadril para trás quando fiquei de pé, minha linda garota sorriu, olhando-me pelo ombro com desejo. Sorri de volta. Ela era linda completamente entregue e totalmente minha. Abri minha calça e deixei cair no chão, liberando meu membro ereto.

\- Mais uma fantasia, baby? - Perguntou com uma risadinha.

\- Eu disse que tinha alguma coisa com paredes de vidros e você. Essa é uma meia parede, no entanto, mas serve completamente. - Respondi acariciando-me e olhando para sua bunda.- Empine-se mais, querida. Ainda não vai ser o suficiente.

\- Você está me matando. - Reclamou com um gemido e abaixou a mão para tocar a si mesma.

\- Coloque as duas mãos no vidro. - Ordenei e catei no meu bolso um o pacote de camisinha apenas para evitar uma bagunça maior. Fazia muito tempo que não usávamos mais e simplesmente odiava. - Segure-se.

Em um movimento rápido, a penetrei rudemente, voltando a tirar para repetir o mesmo processo, na mesma velocidade, com muita brutalidade do jeito que ela amava. Pressionei sua outra entrada, um lembrete claro do meu último pedido, querendo que ela fosse minha completamente, entregando algo que nunca tinha dado a alguém. Fechei os olhos contemplando o imenso prazer que era estar unido a ela. Gemi pensando sobre o momento que estávamos compartilhando juntos e atingi meu clímax. Ela deixou a cabeça se apoiar na janela, sentindo seu corpo tremer. Meu coração batia tão forte no peito, por isso sorri, chamava esse momento de "Efeito Isabella".

Puxei-a para o sofá, abaixando a saia um pouco, e a coloquei sentada em meu colo. Ficamos em silêncio, trocando pequenos beijos e sorrisos ternos, controlando a respiração e colocando a mente em ordem. Perguntei-me até quando sexo com ela seria tão forte e poderoso. Nunca - nem mesmo com Irina nos nossos melhores momentos - tive algo tão íntimo. Meus pais viviam dizendo que poderia ter prazer com muitas mulheres, mas só encontraria essa conexão em uma. Bella deitou um pouco sobre meu peito, tirando os sapatos e encolhendo as pernas.

\- Você está cansada. - Eu disse baixinho, beijando sua testa.

\- Sim. Hoje nós andamos muito. - Ela respondeu bocejando - Devemos ir para casa.

\- Não. Podemos ficar aqui. Já está pronto para uso.

\- Trouxe suas coisas?

\- Algumas roupas. As outras vou deixar no apartamento dos meus pais, no meu quarto mesmo. Com o tempo vou trazendo, mas tem comida na dispensa e uma equipe de limpeza veio aqui depois que Rosalie mandou colocar os móveis.

\- Então… Vou tomar um banho. Quer estrear a cozinha hoje? Estou enjoada de comer comida da rua, nós fizemos isso a semana inteira. - Disse com um suspiro e tapou a boca para bocejar. - Nós já batizamos a janela. E mais tarde a cama. - Completou com uma risadinha boba. Sorri derretido e de acordo.

\- Seria um prazer. - Conduzi-a até o quarto principal. - No closet tem algumas roupas. Pegue o que achar melhor para ficar confortável.

A semana passada foi puxada com muitos trabalhos durante vários horários do dia, inclusive no final de semana. Estava revisitando cada cliente de alto escalão para não perder, em hipótese nenhuma, nenhuma conta e confiança. A empresa estava passando por uma fase delicada, precisava ser cuidadoso com meus gastos e por isso tinha uma pequena notícia para dar para Bella, mas não faria isso agora. Queria ter mais uma conversa com meu pai para ter certeza absoluta que não teria escapatória.

Permiti que ela tomasse banho primeiro, indo até a cozinha, tirando um pacote de camarão do congelador e um pote de massa crua. Tirei os ingredientes necessários da geladeira e dispensa, colocando tudo em cima do balcão ao lado das panelas. Deixei tudo encaminhado e voltei para o quarto, sabendo que ela ainda estava no chuveiro.

Sentir o cheiro do seu xampu foi uma tentação para invadir seu banho.

\- Você realmente pensa em tudo não é? Não sabia que tinha reparado a marca que uso.

\- Usei umas vezes e gostei, achei que seria melhor. Quando Rosalie viu a minha lista de compras riu e disse que usava a mesma marca. - Respondi tirando minha roupa e colocando no cesto ao lado da porta - Tem uma escova de dentes aqui. A rosa é sua. E um creme hidratante, não sei se é o que você usa, mas acho que é bom.

\- Eu vi. Já mexi em todas as gavetas. - Bella sorriu puxando-me para dentro do chuveiro - Essa é a minha parte favorita do dia. Ficar sozinha com você e namorar a vontade.

\- Espero por esse momento o dia inteiro. - Confessei beijando-a e empurrando seu corpo para debaixo do jato de água quente.

Depois do banho, cozinhamos juntos e preparamos a pequena mesa da cozinha para o jantar. Espaguete com camarões e vinho, sem nenhuma salada ou sobremesa. Comecei a comer em silêncio, me sentindo nervoso com a proposta que faria a seguir, achei melhor voltar a falar sobre a cobertura. Ela franziu o cenho, não entendendo aonde queria chegar dando-lhe o código de entrada, o número de uma vaga no estacionamento e chaves do quarto de pânico.

\- Você realmente gostou daqui?

\- Sim. É bonito.

\- Eu quero que você venha viver aqui.

Houve uma longa pausa antes dela deixar cair o garfo no prato e ficar com a boca aberta.

Mau sinal.

\- Não surte. - Pedi empurrando meu prato para longe e pegando sua mão.

\- Impossível. - Rebateu no seu tom intolerante e me contorci por dentro. - Bateu com a cabeça com força em algum lugar? Preciso bater de volta para ver se volta ao normal?

\- Não, mas pense bem. Comprei esse apartamento para ser o nosso lugar, o local que vamos morar juntos quando o divórcio sair e possivelmente ter o nosso primeiro bebê.

\- Agora estou surtando, definitivamente. - Ela disse se afastando rapidamente, segurei sua mão com mais força. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco. Estou louco? Sim, com certeza estou completamente louco por ela. - Edward Anthony Masen, seu senso escorreu para o ralo durante o banho?

\- Não. E justamente por recuperá-lo que comprei este lugar. Não posso mais arriscar ficar dormindo todos os dias no seu apartamento, no Brooklyn, quando todos sabem que você mora lá. Serei reconhecido por algum vizinho e o pior, imaginou alguém tirando uma foto minha saindo do seu apartamento pela manhã? Essa coisa agora de celulares com câmera é um inferno.

\- E acredita que a solução é comprar uma cobertura com seis malditos quartos para que eu possa morar? Já parou para pensar como vou explicar para as pessoas como pago o aluguel, por exemplo?

\- Eis a questão, você não precisa ficar dando explicações. Comunique e ponto final.

\- Não é assim que a vida funciona! Eu tenho pais! - Grunhiu fechando os olhos por um momento e voltou a falar em um tom de voz calmo, escondendo sua irritação. Ela queria gritar, fiquei grato que resolveu controlar seu temperamento. Realmente era assustador quando ela gritava. - E esses mesmos me sustentavam até ontem e é óbvio que devo a eles uma explicação plausível de como estou conseguindo viver no coração do bairro mais caro da cidade e, principalmente, em uma cobertura!

\- Então diga a eles. Apresente-me. Conte a verdade, mas garanta que não contem a ninguém por enquanto. Só não quero nos expor a um escândalo. Quando o divórcio sair, vou deixar a poeira abaixar e então passaremos a ser assumidos. Queria agora mesmo estar jantando na casa dos meus pais com você, e ir aos domingos para os seus pais. Não é por mim, é por você porque sei o peso que toda fofoca pode causar.

Bella ficou em silêncio, bebendo todo seu vinho e servindo mais uma taça cheia. Deixei-a quieta por um momento até que não aguentei mais.

\- Podemos manter seu apartamento lá, mas você traz as suas coisas para cá. Aqui vai ser o local onde vamos nos encontrar, dormir, comer, jantar, conversar, fazer amor, ter leves discussões e decorar do nosso jeito…

Continuei tagarelando apenas porque não conseguia parar.

\- Certo. Assim fica ainda mais perfeito, não acha? - Perguntou em tom de deboche. Parei irritado. Abominava seu sarcasmo. - Não tinha um apartamento menor?

\- Por que você complica as coisas mais simples? - Resmunguei frustrado e ela sorriu, pela primeira vez. O seu sorriso era o mais bonito de todos.

\- Simples seria você ter me contado isso antes de comprar. Não é simples comprar uma cobertura, mobiliar e depois dizer durante o jantar que "devemos morar juntos, praticamente" enquanto não podemos assumir nosso relacionamento, já que você é casado. Ou seja, você vai ter sua adorável esposa para mídia e família, e sua amante novinha e gostosinha aqui durante a semana? Que mágico, não acha?

\- Controle seu deboche. - Pedi impaciente e ela sorriu docemente, piscando os lindos olhos fervendo de raiva pra mim. Não estava dando certo. - Continue com seu apartamento, mas traga suas coisas para cá. Algumas roupas, itens pessoais. Durante a semana vai ser muito mais prático ir para o trabalho e ficarmos juntos.

\- Como sempre unindo o útil ao agradável, Sr. Masen. - Murmurou bebendo outra taça inteira de vinho.

\- Vou apreciar terminar esta conversa com você sóbria. Conhece bem as minhas limitações com a bebida. - Eu disse e ela bufou, dando mais um longo gole. Seu olhar gelado fez as minhas bolas encolherem, permaneci parado fingindo que não tinha sido afetado.

\- Não se preocupe. Não vou caminhar do mesmo jeito que sua esposa. - Bateu irritada a taça na mesa. - Nem por um segundo ouse me comparar a ela.

Cristo! Quem disse quem está comparando quem?

\- Não estou comparando, você bebeu a quarta taça de vinho em menos de meia hora.

\- Olha só Edward! Dá licença? - Gritou empurrando todas as coisas na mesa. Agora ela estava realmente furiosa. Fiquei calado, esperando sua explosão. - Estou para ficar naqueles dias, tive um dia particularmente ruim, andei muito, pensei muito, digitei muito e falei muito. Estou cansada fisicamente e com dor de cabeça. - Completou ficando de pé e começando a limpar a mesa, levando os pratos para a pia. - Tudo que imaginei para essa noite não está acontecendo. Quero deitar, assistir a um filme, comer chocolate, fazer amor com você e dormir. Não quero discutir mudanças, coberturas e o que dizer aos meus pais sobre o nosso relacionamento. E muito menos quantas taças de vinho eu posso beber. Parece que não posso ter controle da minha vida!

Levantei atrás dela, levando as taças e os talheres, me sentindo culpado. Queria apenas trazer uma solução temporária para o nosso relacionamento e não brigar sobre isso. Pensei que Bella fosse ficar feliz com a prova de que quero lutar para ficarmos juntos mas, novamente, fiz alguma coisa errada no meio do caminho. Coloquei tudo dentro da pia observando-a lavar a louça em silêncio, com uma expressão irritada no rosto. Ajudei secando e guardando. Ficamos parados em silêncio por um momento.

\- Eu posso trazer umas coisas e dormir aqui com você alguns dias, mas não estou me mudando. Assim como tem coisas suas na minha casa. Entendo que é arriscado demais e por isso, por enquanto, vou concordar com isso. - Disse baixinho cruzando os braços e olhando para os seus pés - Fico feliz que queira coisas comigo, mas você precisa ir devagar. Nós não podemos simplesmente morar juntos… Você precisa se divorciar primeiro.

\- Obrigado. - Suspirei descruzando seus braços e abrindo o roupão preto que usava, sentindo seu corpo nu contra o meu. - Amo te abraçar sem nada. Apenas sentindo pele com pele.

\- Não posso contar aos meus pais. - Murmurou fechando os olhos - Vão me matar.

\- Não irão te matar, tenho certeza que se explicar com carinho e detalhes, irão entender.

Nós dois sabíamos que eles não iriam entender e ficamos em silêncio. Era confortador dizer o contrário, porém, a realidade não era bem essa.

\- Futuramente, gostaria que me comunicasse suas decisões envolvendo nós dois. Perguntar a minha opinião e meus sentimentos não vai doer. - Pediu docemente, beijando meu pescoço. - Não compre absolutamente mais nada sem me consultar. E eu amo beber vinho a noite, não me controle com isso, apenas confie ok?

\- Lição aprendida. - Respondi com um sorriso suave.

Decidi avisar que tinha pago a conta da oficina mecânica em outro momento. Sabia que o pai dela iria fazer isso. Quis assumir esse gasto por mim mesmo. Ela iria me castrar quando descobrisse. Bella tem seu próprio dinheiro e, apesar de não parecer, sua família é bem rica mediante a classe que conviviam. Era óbvio que sua origem britância é tradicional. Bastava pesquisar um pouco para saber que a família Swan é muito conhecida em Londres e possuía negócios interessantes no comércio.

\- Agora, vá para cama e procure um filme de menina. Vou procurar alguma coisa que tenha chocolate.

Sorrindo, Bella saiu praticamente correndo para o quarto enquanto eu abria a geladeira e achava uma barra de chocolate e, no freezer, um pote de sorvete de creme. Abri ambos e misturei tudo, levando apenas uma colher dentro do pote, encontrando a mulher que me tinha na palma da mão já suspirando com um maldito filme de romance. Cantarolei um mantra que poderia aguentar a tortura por ela. Ah, era um musical da Disney. Gemi por dentro. Quando deitei e a tive envolvida em meus braços, me procurando como conforto e segurança, percebi que poderia suportar muitas coisas por ela.


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo Dezenove.**

_5 de abril de 2010._

_Filha, nós estamos tentando te encontrar a dias. Por que nunca está em casa? O que está acontecendo? Estou preocupada, não me deixe nervosa._

_Amor, mamãe._

Enfiei mais uma colher de açúcar no café percebendo que continuaria horrível, não importando o quanto adoçasse. Sem coragem de reclamar novamente com o adolescente que tinha assumido o balcão da cafeteria da empresa, joguei os dois copos de café fora e saí da empresa para ir ao Starbucks do outro lado da rua, algumas quadras adiante. Meus saltos não eram apropriados para distância e tive cuidado pelo caminho. Edward surtaria porque iria demorar e estava sem celular, mas novamente, depois dele ter tido a audácia de comprar uma cobertura sem me comunicar, não estava dando muitos créditos aos seus surtos. Ele estava ficando nervoso assim como meu pai, mais três mulheres desapareceram misteriosamente.

Não tinha nenhuma reunião ou uma necessidade urgente em voltar correndo. Só queria café e algum bolinho, já que estava indo até o melhor local.

Para ele, pedi um café sem açúcar, para mim, um café mocha cheio de creme. A intenção era só levar um muffin, mas além de escolher dois de chocolate, pedi mais dois pedaços de brownie com doce de leite. Nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência poderia entrar e sair apenas com café na mão. Estava me dando o direito de exagerar. Sentia-me um pouco irritada porque já fazia dias que não ia para meu apartamento no Brooklyn e tinha ficado na cobertura, com Edward. Até mesmo quando ele não tinha dormido lá porque estava fora da cidade à trabalho. Fiquei com preguiça de pegar o carro e ir embora, simplesmente já considerava aquele espaço meu lar.

Queria muito estar com ele, porém, sentia que em algum momento essa proximidade e intimidade que tínhamos iria sufocar alguém. E esperava que esse alguém da relação não fosse eu. Edward não fazia ideia do que era dar espaço, físico ou mental. O dia que eu tinha decidido dormir em casa, ligou a maior parte da noite ansioso porque não estava junto. Tinha ciência que o que estávamos fazendo não era saudável, porém, reconhecia que no fundo eu sentia muito medo de perdê-lo. Principalmente depois que ouvi da boca do próprio que não poderia se divorciar imediatamente sem que Irina abrisse mão das malditas ações. A empresa não estava por um fio, mas faltava muito pouco para estar. Como presidente da mesma, se ele precisasse investir algum dinheiro para não permitir cortes de funcionários ou até mesmo continuar fechando portas de filiais, não o teria.

Quase caí da cadeira quando soube o valor que Irina levaria embora e ficou ainda mais claro o motivo que ele não abriria mão das ações. Estava milionária sem nenhum esforço, podendo viver o resto da vida apenas fazendo nada. Sem as ações, o dinheiro ainda seria muito bom, muito bom mesmo, porém, para alguém ganancioso como ela ainda era pouco.

Quando ele adormeceu naquela mesma noite, me permiti chorar deitada no sofá da sala. Não seria agora e nem tão cedo que o teria livre. Edward não precisaria ter medo que Irina não pedisse o divorcio por conta própria, já que ele, supostamente, abandonou o lar. Irina não quer a porra do divórcio e em breve, uma separação litigiosa sairia, para que ambos pudessem brigar pelos seus bens. Enquanto isso, nosso relacionamento permanece debaixo dos panos.

Ele estava irredutível quanto a voltar a conviver com ela. E eu também. Carlisle acreditava que era uma medida ridícula, mas necessária. Não podíamos confiar em Irina. Edward não ia abrir mão das ações da empresa. Eu não sabia o que faria se ele tivesse que voltar a ficar com ela nos finais de semana.

Em setembro estava cotada para começar meu projeto de capitação online de pequenas empresas. Minha aprovação tinha vindo diretamente do próprio Carlisle, após a fantástica reunião que tivemos juntos. Também criamos um plano de ação para Rosalie e as empresas grandes de Maryland.

Fiquei eufórica. Meus pais abriram um champanhe para comemorar quando apareci do nada, no meio da semana, gritando a plenos pulmões que tinha conseguido meu primeiro projeto no trabalho. Era tudo de minha autoria, sem tirar nem por. Bom, Edward também ficou várias noites acordado, estudando comigo ou me mantendo acordada, sendo meu maior incentivador. Meu cargo a cada dia ganhava mais importância. Edward jurava que me dava liberdade porque era eficiente e concentrada. Apesar do meu medo de ser uma espécie de favoritismo, a cada dia me esforçava para ser melhor, não só como assistente dele, mas com meus colegas de trabalho e principalmente clientes. Queria ter um nome de destaque positivamente em qualquer lugar que passasse.

Minha preocupação ainda era "a esposa" como mencionava Irina para meus amigos. Vi a maneira que estava bêbada na festa e principalmente os gritos no escritório. Desconfiava que algo estava muito errado. Alice, por outro lado, fazia questão de mostrar todas as vezes tudo que perderia se o caso fosse a tona. Se fôssemos flagrados aos beijos por algum tablóide ou pior ainda, por alguém da empresa, seria esmagada não importando quão boa profissional realmente sou.

\- Ei sumida. - Edward brincou quando entrei em sua sala, colocando o café e os bolinhos em cima da mesa - Está tudo bem?

\- O café estava horrível de novo e me aventurei na rua. Acabei comprando um lanche. - Respondi soltando sem querer um suspiro cansado. Ele estava diferente. Fiquei parada, olhando-o por um bom tempo sem dizer nada, avaliando sua expressão. Vincos na testa e um olhar sombrio. Edward não tinha uma boa cara de pôquer quando se tratava de coisas que o irritavam profundamente. Ele andou falando com ela. Bom ou ruim, meus ciúme tomou conta dos meus pensamentos.

\- Ei. O que foi?

Precisava aprender a parar de me martirizar. Escolhi voltar com as próprias pernas e sabia de todos os riscos e consequências. Edward pediu duas coisas: paciência e confiança. Poderia dar a ele por mais um tempo. O que sentia quando estava nos braços dele era maior do que todo o senso de certo e errado. No fundo, meu medo era admitir que queria realizar todos os planos que sonhava ao seu lado. Dei meia volta, fechei a porta da minha sala com a chave e encostei na porta dele tirando meus sapatos e prendendo o cabelo.

\- Preciso de meia hora com você.

Ele sorriu mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. Seus olhos brilharam e os vincos de expressão sumiram completamente. Afastou sua cadeira para que pudesse sentar em seu colo e me segurou apertado nos braços, me cheirando, como sempre fazia antes de me beijar.

\- Estive pensando no que conversamos... - Assumi baixinho brincando com seus dedos. A aliança que estava ali era minha, mas ele não era meu… Ainda. - Sobre o divorcio com ela não poder ser agora…

\- O ano tem tudo para melhorar. Essa instabilidade financeira da empresa vai ser bem colocada com essas viagens agendadas, sei que vamos conseguir captar grandes clientes e enfrentar isso. Quando as coisas voltarem a caminhar sozinhas, voltaremos a falar sobre o divorcio.

\- Não será pior esperar? Sabe, você acabar tendo que pagar uma pensão a ela ou coisa do tipo. Ela terá mais direitos conforme os anos forem passando.

\- Não dessa forma. A justiça já sabe que saí de casa. Tudo que me impede agora é a empresa. Não posso tomar uma atitude e rachar no meio.

\- Eu queria conhecer você no futuro. - Murmurei um pouco rabugenta - Já solteiro.

\- Estou muito bem em ter conhecido você agora. - Respondeu com um sorriso doce. Nós dois sabíamos que ele talvez não estaria tão empenhado em se divorciar se não fosse pelo nosso relacionamento. A questão é: Até que ponto ele realmente está disposto a abrir mão de tudo por mim?

Algumas horas mais tarde, deixei a empresa sozinha. Edward foi encontrar com o pai dele e um amigo de longa data, que já tinha sido cliente da empresa anos atrás e não renovou o contrato por algumas diferenças entre Esme e a mulher do amigo em questão. Era uma reunião informal, e por isso não precisava exatamente da minha presença. Aproveitei para sair mais cedo e preparar o jantar. Fazia um bom tempo que estava querendo comer um frango assado, e a dispensa da cobertura estava sempre lotada de comida para que pudesse cozinhar o que bem entendesse. Ele andava fazendo questão de comida caseira nas últimas noites, eu colocaria um pouco de esforço para agradá-lo depois de uma reunião.

Pacientemente preparei o frango, rezei para que o tempero pegasse a tempo, e cozinhei algumas batatas para um purê com queijo, um pouco de milho cozido e uma salada. Aproveitei que estava sozinha e liguei para meus pais.

\- Ei querida, estamos subindo para seu apartamento agora. Liguei para seu número… - Minha mãe atendeu ao telefone com uma voz alegre - Seu pai e eu fomos ao mercado e compramos algumas coisas para você.

\- Mãe… Não estou em casa. - Respondi olhando para Nova Iorque iluminada.

\- Não? Está no trabalho a essa hora? - Renée quis saber desconfiada.

\- Estou fora hoje porque… Estou meio que namorando um cara e hoje eu vim jantar aqui com ele. - Gaguejei meias verdades, batendo na testa frustrada.

\- Um namorado? Quando você iria me contar? Pais são os últimos a saber, não as mães. - Brincou não percebendo meu nervosismo ou ignorando. - Iremos conhecê-lo?

\- Cedo para dizer. - Respondi rapidamente com um pânico apertando meu ventre. - Domingo conto com mais detalhes.

\- Tudo bem, bom jantar. Seu pai está mandando um beijo. - Despediu-se sem se abalar da sua alegria usual e me perguntei porque diabos estava tão nervosa se não tinha falado nada demais.

Peguei uma garrafinha de água com gás na geladeira e cortei umas rodelas de limão, colocando duas pedrinhas de gelo no copo, seguindo com minha bebida simples e favorita até o piano. Meu namorado muito bobo fez uma grande graça em transferir o piano de uma cobertura para outra, mas nos divertíamos tocando à noite juntos. Fazia muitos anos que ele não tocava mais, porém, estava ensinando-o novamente diversas músicas mais comuns.

Observei o relógio mais uma vez e desliguei o forno. O frango ficaria seco e nada dele aparecer. Sentei sozinha por mais uma hora e peguei meu celular, vendo que tinha duas ligações perdidas. Liguei de volta e caiu na caixa postal. Preocupada e agindo impulsivamente, liguei para Rosalie.

\- Oi, Bella. - Rose disse um pouco tensa. - Um minuto - Pediu e fiquei em silêncio aguardando. - Mamãe nos encurralou em um jantar. A piranha está aqui, mas Edward parece que quer se jogar da janela.

\- Tipo um jantar em casais em família?

\- Se eu posso defender meu irmão em uma coisa é que ele não sabia, mas Bella, você sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Ele não está perto dela, nem nada, mas bem ou mal, ela é a mulher dele e…Edward discutiu com a mamãe mais cedo, mas ela chorou, implorou e ele disse que não, mas o casal chegou e ele não quer perder esse contrato. Me pediu para ficar e mediar a situação, mas meu pai quase surtou… Enfim, complicado.

\- Obrigada, Rosalie. Boa noite.

Meu rosto esquentou de raiva e frustração.

Depois de mais algumas horas sentada chorando olhando para cidade iluminada, sequei meu rosto sabendo que não estava disposta para ir embora. Fiquei parada, sentada, contemplando se o esperava acordada ou iria dormir. Todas aquelas lágrimas eram tão confusas quanto meus sentimentos. Foi a primeira vez que o papel de amante pesou nos ombros. Aquela que espera seminua, sentada sensualmente, com um copo de vinho, maquiagem feita e um jantar pronto. Esperava um dia ser a mulher que o acompanharia nos jantares familiares, e não aquela que ele amava escondido da sociedade.


	20. Capítulo Vinte

**Capítulo Vinte**

_30 de abril de 2010._

_Edward,_

_Sua mãe vem me perguntado todos os dias sobre seu relacionamento com Isabella. Se é apenas profissional ou não. Eu odeio mentir para sua mãe, mas sei que não posso contar isso a ela. Você também não me contou, mas eu conheço você. Conheço seu olhar desde o dia que te peguei no colo pela primeira vez. E sei que a maneira que você olha para aquela menina é de pura adoração e paixão._

_Eu sei que está solteiro. Prefiro você em um relacionamento sério com uma mulher trabalhadora e de família como Isabella, do que dormindo com várias, como estava fazendo meses atrás. Eu sei que ela te faz bem. Sei que ela está te fazendo feliz porque sua aparência mudou. Sinto orgulho da sua felicidade e vamos rezar que sua mãe entenda isso._

_Ela é cega por Irina e por tudo que aconteceu. Ela tem essa mania horrível de sempre acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Você precisa contar a ela sobre o bebê. Precisa mostrar para sua mãe quem é a infeliz pessoa que você casou. Precisa dizer o que ela fez para você. Sua mãe acha que Irina é inocente. Diga a verdade sobre James. Não tenha medo de magoá-la. Está sendo enganada e isso me mata. Não sei mais por quanto tempo poderei esconder isso dela. Está me matando ver sua mãe preocupada com as loucuras e gastos de James, defendendo seu sobrinho com unhas e dentes. Está me corroendo vê-la buscando maneiras de fazer com que Irina seja a esposa perfeita para você._

_Eu odeio esses dois por manipular minha mulher. E eu quero que você tome uma atitude. Essa é a sua história à contar._

_Eu te amo, filho._

_Carlisle Masen._

Cravei meus dedos na cintura de Isabella sorrindo e não contive o meu próprio sorriso. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto que riu do meu ataque de cosquinha depois de uma pequena briga sobre os copos no armário. Era uma coisa idiota, mas com a convivência tinha percebido que ela gostava de manter as coisas no lugar e ficava irritada com o meu jeito bagunçado. Fazia muito tempo que ela sequer ia para seu apartamento, e eu adorava que se sentisse em casa no lugar que pretendia viver ao seu lado.

\- O que você quer comer? - Perguntei aliviando meu peso em cima do seu corpo. Beijei suas bochechas coradas e depois seus lábios carnudos. - Hoje é seu dia de escolher.

\- Faz tempo que não comemos pizza daquele restaurante que você gosta. Qual o nome mesmo?

\- Pizza? Não pode ser outra coisa?

\- Não era meu dia de escolher? Quero de pepperoni e algum outro sabor gostoso com bacon. Bastante queijo. - Pediu apertando minha bunda e se inclinou para me dar um beijo. - Vou procurar um filme bom.

Ri do seu jeitinho fofo e mandão, levantei fazendo exatamente o que tinha pedido, montando o sabor da pizza e pegando uma simples de mussarela para mim porque não gostava de muitas coisas. Logo o entregador chegou, comemos sentados no chão da sala, assistindo um filme de ação que foi ignorado assim que meu estômago estava saciado.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Bella me olhava com completa adoração. Meu coração se aqueceu e acalmou de forma surpreendente. Eu a amava muito. Ela pulou para meu colo querendo pedir desculpas adequadamente por ter me chamado de idiota bagunceiro.

Não era primeira, e muito menos seria a ultima vez que faríamos amor no tapete da sala, de frente para as grandes janelas. A luz baixa deixava o corpo dela ainda mais bonito. Amava seus seios fartos e naturais, a barriga lisa e ausência de pelos na virilha. Gostava de ficar deitado, observando-a subir e descer em meu colo, com um sorriso safado. Amava sentir seu corpo quente e o arrepio quando minha boca tomava seu mamilo. Sabia que sempre ia a loucura quando segurava seu quadril e penetrava com um pouco mais de força.

Ela gritou, apoiando-se em meu peito e intensificando seus movimentos, adorando cada gemido sofrido que arrancava dos meus lábios. Sorriu olhando nos meus olhos, dizendo, sem vocalizar que me amava. Atingindo seu clímax, gritou a pleno pulmões o quanto me amava. Foi como música aos meus ouvidos. Meu coração parecia que explodir no peito como todas as vezes que fazíamos amor. Tinha vontade de sair voando. Abracei-a apertado ainda sem sair de dentro dela, aproveitando o quanto podia aquela sensação de estarmos conectados como uma só alma.

\- Eu amo você. - Sussurrei beijando seus lábios.

Ela era a mulher que queria passar o resto da minha vida.

Pouco antes do dia acabar, faltando apenas uma hora para meia noite, ainda estava acordado, mesmo que na cama nu, e observei o sorriso bobo que ela tinha no rosto, mesmo completamente adormecida. Depois de namorarmos mais um pouco no quarto, ela finalmente sucumbiu ao cansaço. Fiquei horas apenas memorizando cada pedaço do seu corpo por algum motivo que não compreensível. Poderia ter aproveitado para dormir, mas eu não conseguia tirar uma sensação ruim do meu peito.

Meu celular vibrou na cabeceira da minha mesa. Era minha mãe.

\- O que foi? - Atendi preocupado. Era tão tarde.

\- Eu não sei, querido. Recebi cerca de vinte ligações do filho de Sue, mas não consegui atender porque estava dormindo. Será que algo aconteceu com ela? Liguei para o número de Irina e para o dela e ninguém atende.

\- Vou pedir para Félix ligar para segurança de lá.

Vesti-me e saí em silêncio do quarto. Félix ainda estava acordado, jogando video-game e rapidamente fez uma ligação para o segurança de plantão da residência que informou que tudo parecia bem, mas que ele não estava dentro da casa. Pedi que entrasse e dez minutos ele ficou tentando, precisou arrombar a porta.

\- Parece que a Sue está passando mal. Não se sente bem.

\- Diga que quero que ele a leve para o hospital.

\- Ela se recusa. - Félix respondeu depois de um tempo.

\- Eu vou até lá. Nem que a carregue no colo.

Voltei para o quarto e avisei a Bella aonde iria, fez cara de poucos amigos, mas concordou me dando diversos alertas com o olhar. Ela não precisava mesmo ficar preocupada com Irina.

Dirigi pela cidade ouvindo uma música clássica que pudesse acalmar minha ansiedade. Os últimos encontros com Irina tinham sido tranquilos, conseguimos conversar muitas vezes sem gritar, ela tinha tentado estar sóbria e comia uma refeição inteira sem ameaçar jogar o prato na minha direção. Não voltei a falar sobre o divorcio e fingia que era algo no passado. A mudança de comportamento dela também vinha desse fato. Agir em silêncio é meu novo plano.

Nada mudou nada pra mim. Só preciso reajustar meus planos de jogo. Um escândalo sobre traição, separação colocando o nome de Isabella no meio, era tudo que precisava evitar. Eu queria que o divórcio saísse da minha parte, ou então, com a acusação de adultério estaria em ruínas. A carreira da mulher que eu amo sofreria um abalo muito grande, assim como seus sentimentos. Não podia machucá-la de nenhuma forma.

Estacionei o carro na garagem, abrindo a porta da cozinha com calma. Estava escuro, Sue devia estar em seu quarto, que era no segundo andar. Andei um pouco e vi que a luz da sala de jantar estava acesa. Caminhei até lá e encontrei Irina sentada sozinha, com a mesa pronta, cheia de travessas de comida e dois lugares a mesa.

\- Cadê Sue?

\- Você está um pouco atrasado para o jantar. - Ela respondeu com uma risada amarga. Ahn. O quê? - Sextas-feiras normalmente você vinha comer em casa. Mesmo depois que se mudou para cobertura, mas já faz meses que sempre te espero aqui sentada e você nunca aparece.

O quê? Olhei ao redor procurando por Sue. E então minha ficha caiu. Era um golpe das duas. Não era a primeira vez, mas certamente seria a última. Respirei fundo e a observei. Aonde ela queria chegar com aquela história? Fazer o joguinho dela não custava nada.

\- Sinto muito. - Disse cortês olhando para mesa e, por fim, pousei meus olhos nos dela. Havia mágoa ali. - Você nunca me esperou para comer, então simplesmente avisar sobre meus compromissos na hora do jantar nunca ficou em pauta.

\- Eu disse que ia ser diferente agora. Estou feliz que você tenha vindo para casa de novo. Também sei que é difícil, para nós dois, acho que talvez devêssemos voltar a nos comunicar mais e assim vamos deixar de ser estranhos um para o outro.

Que porra? Eu estava em um circo de horrores. Engoli seco. Ela precisava de tratamento psicológico urgente. Uma bebida não me faria mal. E então um estalo percorreu minha mente. Eu podia estar sendo gravado… Ela adorava esses joguinhos. Parei meus passos em direção ao bar, pronto para pegar minha bebida e franzi o cenho em direção a ela, confuso e não gostando da maneira suave que ela estava conversando. Sabia que Irina vinha sendo muito bem aconselhada por um advogado, tanto que, as exigências dela para sair do casamento sem um grande show na mídia e principalmente nos tribunais, eram muito bem pensadas para alguém com os miolos afogados no álcool.

\- O que Sue fez? - Perguntei curiosamente e voltei em direção a mesa.

\- Salmão.

\- Não comeu?

\- Estava te esperando, perdi a fome e fiquei aqui.

_Cretina._

\- Nós podemos comer agora, se não se importa. - Eu disse e Irina levantou o olhar para avaliar a minha expressão. Resolvi testar o jogo dela.

Espero que não esteja envenenado. Eu tinha um testamento no qual ela não ficaria com nada além do que a lei me obrigava deixar. Todo restante iria para minha irmã e Isabella. Se ela me matar, vai querer se matar logo que descobrir que a lei não é muito justa com viúvas, só com divorciadas.

\- Não precisamos. - Respondeu como se não fosse algo importante.

\- Realmente, não precisamos. - Concordei e puxei um prato - Existe um motivo para que tenha me esperado e não tocado na comida. Vamos comer, se não for um plano para me envenenar, é claro.

\- Vou esquentar o prato principal. - Disse pegando a travessa e saindo da sala de jantar.

Soltei um bufo baixo, sendo um pouco irônico. Ela estava arrumada para um simples jantar de sexta-feira que nunca fez questão? Algo certamente estava acontecendo.

Reparei que usava um vestido preto bonito, estava maquiada, sóbria e com saltos altos em casa. Era quase a mesma visão dos primeiros meses do nosso casamento. Senti no peito o peso da memória feliz. Os momentos em que chegava em casa e a encontrava realmente alegre, ansiosa, beijando-me com saudades e me empurrando em direção à mesa louca que pudéssemos comer juntos. Isso tinha acontecido apenas por alguns meses, mas lembrava como se tivesse acontecido ontem. E a mudança repentina me fez ter dores de cabeça.

Aquilo nunca tinha sido real. Ela estava o tempo todo fingindo uma gravidez, uma felicidade e um amor apenas para me ter em suas mãos.

O que ela poderia querer, afinal? Se recusava assinar o divórcio com o maldito acordo de partilha e alegava querer uma chance para ser feliz novamente comigo. Dizia que passar dos trinta anos tinha mudado sua maneira de ver o casamento e realmente buscava mudanças. Eu ficava dividido entre gritar para que ela parasse com a palhaçada ou sair correndo. Tinha certeza que mesmo que ela mudasse, o amor que senti já foi embora há muito tempo.

Ela voltou e colocou a travessa na mesa, nos servimos sem falar nada com o outro. Comecei a comer e vi que serviu suco de uva em taças. Estranhei o fato, mas não falei nada, não querendo causar nenhum tipo de desconforto ou puxar assunto. Afinal de contas, a bebida era um perigo nas mãos dela.

\- Consegui passar a última semana inteira sem beber, mas, foi muito ruim. - Começou casualmente, parecendo que tinha lido no meu rosto minha curiosidade. - Então, bebi ontem o dia inteiro e não lembro de mais nada. Sue me encontrou no chão do banheiro.

\- Seu pai veio aqui e trouxe bebidas?

\- Sim.

Não conseguia entender como o próprio pai alimentava o vício que estava destruindo-a.

\- Eu quero ir para reabilitação, Edward. Quero conseguir parar de beber. - Disse e mostrou as duas mãos tremendo. - Quero que isso pare. Preciso de ajuda.

Dei um gole do meu suco quente e fiz uma cara de desgosto. Estava horrível. Olhei para as mãos tremendo me perguntando quanto tempo ela poderia fingir uma incapacitação para ganhar pena. Ela estava constantemente ligando para minha mãe e contando o quanto estava sendo difícil me reconquistar, e toda a cena de casal perfeito era conselho da minha própria mãe inocente, que acreditava no amor, na reconciliação e no casamento.

Aquilo não me convenceu nenhum pouco. Bebi meu suco todo e coloquei a taça vazia na mesa.

\- Fique a vontade. Eu não tenho que autorizar isso ou não, Irina. Estamos casados no papel, mas eu não quero mesmo ser responsável por isso.

\- Nada disso mudou a sua mente, não é? Eu te sinto muito mais distante que antes. - Murmurou brincando com seu guardanapo. - Não vou te dar o divorcio sem lutar por nós dois. Sua mãe, Sue e eu acreditamos que ainda há tempo para nós. - Disse e pegou minha mão, segurando apertado. Olhei para nossas mãos unidas e não senti nada. Pensei que algo fosse mudar ao tocá-la, mas ainda era o toque da mulher que era desprezível pra mim.

\- Primeiro você precisa lutar por si mesma. - Rebati e puxei minha mão lentamente para meu colo. - E faz muito tempo que não existe mais um nós nessa relação. Existe eu, Edward, que quero e preciso do divorcio, e existe você, Irina, que enfiou na cabeça a loucura que ainda existe uma chance.

\- Um dia foi você me implorando uma chance… - Murmurou sem esconder o tom amargo e o olhar magoado.

Foi como um soco no meu peito. Um dia eu implorei para ela ficar. Para me amar. Um dia eu quis o filho que ela supostamente carregava. Um dia. Hoje não mais. Era isso que ela precisava entender.

\- E você nunca deu. - Encolhi os ombros afastando-me para levantar da cadeira.

\- Não fui embora.

\- O fato de você não ter ido embora do nosso casamento não significa que tenha me dado uma chance.

Fiquei em silêncio olhando-a por um longo momento, esperando uma resposta, contemplando minhas emoções. A mulher sentada a minha frente tinha sido meu maior amor, e naquele instante em que olhava para a casa, para ela, para a mesa, percebi que isso não estava completo e nunca mais estaria. Aquela cena não fazia parte da minha vida, as peças estavam fora do lugar. Não era a mesma emoção que sentia quando estava com Isabella e a felicidade dela borbulhando ao meu redor. Irina era alguém que carregava como um peso, uma obrigação, e todas aquelas lembranças pesavam porque tinha doído descobrir a verdade.

Levantei e sai da sala de jantar e da casa, ligando para Félix demitir o segurança que aceitou o jogo dela. Não havia nada arrombado. Sue estava dormindo e provavelmente sabia de todos os planos. Dirigi de volta para casa, sentindo cansaço e dor de cabeça. Eu precisava ficar livre para ter paz no coração. Entrei em casa encontrando Isabella de calça de pijama e uma blusa larga na cozinha, atacando um pote de doces.

\- Oi, você. Tudo bem com Sue?

\- Estava tudo bem com ela sim. - Respondi, pensando se deveria contar agora ou amanhã o que tinha acontecido. Eu não iria mentir. Nem ocultar. - Foi armação da louca lá.

Bella ficou em silêncio me analisando de cima abaixo. Enfiou um bombom na boca e guardou o pote na geladeira.

\- Tudo resolvido?

\- Sim. Tudo resolvido.

\- Então vamos para nossa cama.

Segui-a para o quarto sabendo que seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, mas ela precisava falar comigo. Troquei de roupa e deitei ao seu lado, envolvendo seu corpo pequeno em um abraço apertado que a fez soltar risadinhas.

\- Eu amo você por me fazer sentir bem, normal e em paz. Obrigada por me amar também. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela suspirou, sorrindo de volta.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um **

_8 de maio de 2010._

_Isabella,_

_Encontrei seu contato em minha agenda e decidi que poderíamos ter um almoço juntas. Quando é a melhor momento?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Dra. Esme Cullen_

Sai do antigo quarto de Riley rindo da última besteira que ele ainda falava animadamente para Jacob. Meu amigo foi útil me ajudando a colocar adesivos nos meus seios porque meu vestido de dama de honra tinha as costas nuas. Não queria ficar com eles arrepiados em nenhum momento da filmagem. Também me ajudou a fixar ainda mais meus cabelos, que eram pesados e estavam presos no alto com um coque bonito, tão apertado que estava com dor de cabeça. O safado tinha falado mais insinuações sexuais para meus peitos que Edward. Ele era terrível.

Bati na porta do quarto ao lado e entrei, parando para admirar a cena na minha frente.

Alice estava se olhando no espelho, admirada consigo mesma. Sua mãe, poucos passos atrás, chorava com a beleza dela. Senti um nó na garganta e uma vontade imensa de chorar porque o tão sonhado casamento finalmente estaria acontecendo em poucas horas. Alice se tornaria a Sra. Whitilock oficialmente, e isso era tão bonito que chegava ser mágico. Só nós duas entendíamos a importância daquele ato, porque ficamos até tarde sonhando e desenhando vestidos antes mesmo que ele sonhasse em pedí-la em casamento.

\- Você está maravilhosa, Bells. - Alice disse emocionada olhando para mim através do espelho.

\- E não sei o que dizer sobre você. - Sussurrei ainda sem fôlego com a perfeição que ela estava em seu vestido de noiva - Parece uma princesa. As provas não faziam jus a isso tudo.

\- Estou tão nervosa. - Assumiu franzindo o cenho e olhou para o celular. - Jasper já mandou milhões de mensagens, implorando para não atrasar.

\- Não iremos. Riley está pronto, Jake estava ajudando-o com a gravata. Eles prometeram que não dariam nenhuma rapidinha. - Sorri marota e ela corou.

\- Esses dois são do barulho. Uma ideia genial apresentá-los, nunca vi meu cunhado tão feliz. - Comentou rodopiando um pouco com o vestido - Mãe, acho que a fotografa poderia voltar e fazer umas fotos minhas com Bella aqui no quarto. Você poderia chamá-la? Depois envie Kate e Lisa, por favor.

\- Acho que nós duas merecemos um brinde. Está tudo perfeito lá fora, e minha mãe tem um controle perfeito sobre meu pai, levando as pessoas para os lugares certos e a banda. - Eu disse indo até a garrafa de champanhe já aberta e no gelo. Servi duas taças. - Ao casamento dos sonhos.

Alice aceitou o brinde com um sorriso de ofuscar o sol.

\- Mal vejo a hora de ser a sua vez! Você precisa experimentar essa sensação incrível. - Ela comentou alegre e percebeu que o meu sorriso caiu bruscamente.

\- Quem sabe, não é? O futuro é incerto. - Brinquei puxando a barra do meu vestido.

\- Nós fazemos o futuro. - Rebateu o mais suave que conseguiu. - Um dia, Isabella Swan, estarei ao seu lado oferecendo um brinde para a noiva mais bonita do ano, sendo sua madrinha no casamento com o homem que vai te amar, respeitar e merecer passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Se esse homem for o Edward, tudo bem, mas se não for, melhor ainda.

\- Hoje é o seu dia, não vamos focar nada em mim. - Respondi completamente desconfortável com o assunto e alguém bateu na porta. - É a fotógrafa.

Durante as fotos, coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Passei muitas horas me arrumando para deixar que meu relacionamento com Edward arruinasse esse momento que não era meu. Quis dar um peteleco em Alice por trazer o assunto a tona, mas ela queria que enxergasse a todo custo a importância do casamento e a maneira que ele era sagrado. Também acreditava que estava trazendo uma maldição para minha vida, me envolvendo com alguém e fazendo-o quebrar tudo que prometeu perante a Deus.

Repeti para mim mesma que a realidade não era essa. O casamento de Edward já era um fracasso antes mesmo de eu entrar na vida dele e aceitar fazer parte dessa loucura. Ele não tinha se divorciado porque infelizmente, as leis não estavam ao seu lado quando se tratava da partilha dos bens que vinha da sua família. Ainda assim, havia uma grande parte que se perguntava até que ponto minha presença atrapalhava o casamento dele e se estava mesmo destruindo algo que tinha chances de conserto. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, se era apenas alguém passageiro na vida dele. Alguém que ele amou, ficou e ainda assim, voltou para esposa.

Segui o fluxo das damas até a entrada da pequena tenda montada no quintal da casa dos pais de Jasper. Era uma casa imensa, vitoriana, com um jardim de dar inveja aos vizinhos. A mãe dele era uma botânica especializada e vivia para cuidar das flores.

\- Bella? - Alice me chamou baixinho e me aproximei com meu pequeno buquê na mão. - Não falei aquilo para te deixar triste, sinto muito. Sei que não estou sendo fácil, é preocupação.

\- Hoje não, Alice. É seu casamento, por tudo que é mais sagrado, se concentre nisso. - Rebati irritada com a insistência - Eu preciso ir para o meu lugar. Estarei te esperando lá na frente, não saia correndo.

\- Não vou. - Ela srriu e olhou para frente querendo ver a tenda por completo - Certifique-se de que Jasper não desmaie de nervosismo.

A cerimônia do casamento foi como a de contos de fadas. Jasper declarou os votos de coração, com lágrimas nos olhos, e Alice sorriu como se tivesse completamente fora de si. O Reverendo tinha orado e abençoado aquele matrimônio com todas aquelas pessoas presentes estendendo suas mãos, enviando energias positivas. Não consegui conter minhas lágrimas e minha maquiagem estava um pouco arruinada no fim da cerimônia, precisei ir ao banheiro retocá-la para retornar para a festa e participar de mais algumas fotos.

\- Vocês dois não vão me deixar sozinha. - Pedi quando sentei ao lado de Jake, que tinha sua atenção em algo que Riley falava. Odiava atrapalhar os dois quando estavam focados um no outro, mas como não tinha um encontro para o casamento, me vi presa a eles mesmo sem querer muito. - O primo de Alice, aquele pentelho que até ontem estava com espinhas na cara acha, que pode realizar o mito de arrastar uma madrinha para o banheiro logo comigo. Que garoto chato!

Antes do jantar, cumpri meu papel entregando o discurso como madrinha e melhor amiga. Fiquei feliz que todos tenham rido nas partes embaraçosas que contei sobre Alice e aplaudido no momento que terminei. Quando foi a vez de Riley, ainda estava abraçada com minha melhor amiga, olhando ao redor e observando que todos os convidados pareciam felizes, porém, nenhum sorriso se comparava ao de Jasper. A festa desenrolou com perfeição e abundância de comida. Nada estava fora do lugar. Meses de planejamento detalhado foram muito úteis no momento.

\- E então, quando irei conhecer o bonitão misterioso? - Renée perguntou me abraçando suavemente. Meu pai parou logo ao lado.

\- Não sei mãe. - Respondi honestamente. - É complicado demais agora.

\- Existe algum problema que podemos ajudar, querida? - Charlie perguntou me olhando com sua ternura usual. Ele sempre estava pronto para me ajudar.

\- Não. Apenas um relacionamento recente. Estamos tentando nos ajustar um com o outro antes de deixar que a família entre em nossas vidas.

\- Você tem razão, pode ser muito cedo. - Ele concordou, dizendo que pressão familiar fazia muitos casais romperem antes do tempo. Minha atenção estava nos meus dois amigos fazendo uma espécie de dança brega entre os convidados. Eles não tinham senso. - Vai voltar para casa conosco?

\- Vou ficar até todos irem e voltar com Jake, ou dormir aqui e voltar amanhã. - Respondi abraçando-os em despedida - Vou ligar se conseguir chegar a tempo para o almoço.

\- Não tenha pressa, seu pai vai sair para jogar golfe com os amigos e não tem hora para voltar. Devo passar o dia inteiro costurando o presente de Victória.

\- Ela vai adorar, não se preocupe. Amo vocês.

Todos se reuniram para jogar arroz nos noivos depois que tinham partido o bolo. Era hora de seguir viagem para lua de mel. Abracei Alice uma última vez e deixei que fosse para Cancun com seu marido. Minha melhor amiga era uma mulher casada. Eu lembrei do primeiro dia que cruzamos nossos dedinhos gordinhos e decidimos ser melhores amigas para sempre. Tanta coisa passou pela minha cabeça que eu simplesmente acenei e sorri entre muitas lágrimas. Ela entrou no carro e olhou para mim, eu sabia que estava pensando a mesma coisa. Minha alma gêmea. Minha alma amiga. A minha pessoa no mundo.

Pouco tempo depois de ter dançado bastante agarrada a Jake, vi que ele tinha uma expressão estranha para o celular e então sorriu. Afastei-me querendo entender o que tinha acontecido, então ele pegou minha mão e saiu me arrastando entre as mesas vazias. A maioria das pessoas mais velhas tinha ido embora logo após o bolo ter sido servido. Os mais jovens ainda aproveitavam a presença do DJ e dançavam na pista de dança, ou ficavam pelo bar, provando os diversos drinques.

Antes que pudesse perguntar porque estava me levando para o lado mais escuro da rua, reconheci meu carro favorito parado na rua lateral. Edward saiu do carro e não escondi minha felicidade, correndo na direção dele e saltando em seu colo. Ele me pegou a tempo e riu da maneira rápida que cruzei minhas pernas ao redor dele. Estava escuro demais para me preocupar com expectadores.

\- Oi, você, linda. - Disse baixinho enquanto beijava seu rosto em diversos lugares. - Isso tudo é saudades?

\- Felicidade em ver você depois de dois dias. - Respondi realmente feliz. Eu já estava em Maryland desde quinta-feira pela manhã ajudando nos preparativos finais do casamento. Com muitas horas extras na empresa, Jéssica tinha concordado em auxiliar Edward no que fosse preciso, eu fiquei de sobreaviso, com o telefone ligado.

\- Nunca mais você vai fazer isso comigo. Foi mortalmente maçante ficar em casa sozinho. - Ele murmurou, segurando minha nuca e puxando meu lábio inferior com os dentes, depois me deu um longo beijo.

\- Veio me buscar? Não foi para casa de praia do seus pais?

\- Eu fui e decidi que minha irmã pode ser uma cadela louca delirante por causa do seu casamento.

\- Como estava ela?

\- Chorando. Sempre chorando. Rosalie é muito detalhista, se algo não saí conforme seu planejamento, ela pira. Está sobrecarregada com o casamento também. Emmett estava tentando acamá-la, mas minha mãe também não ajudou muito falando sobre Irina. Enchi o saco e vim embora. Não aguento mais isso, Bella. Eu sinto vontade de largar tudo e sumir.

\- Quer ir embora agora? - Perguntei e ele assentiu. - Vou buscar minhas coisas e me despedir de todos.

Fiz um serviço rápido em reunir minha pequena mala e me despedir dos meus amigos, saindo praticamente correndo até o carro. Tínhamos uma longa viagem pela frente e só chegaríamos em casa pelo meio da madrugada, mas isso não era um problema, visto que tinha planos de tornar a viagem muito divertida.

\- Está com sono? Fome? Bebeu alguma coisa com mais de quarenta por cento de álcool hoje? - Perguntei tirando minha sandália e deslizando minha calcinha para fora do meu corpo.

Edward olhou para meus movimentos com um sorriso.

\- É hoje que nós vamos testar a teoria do sexo oral em alta velocidade? - Ele perguntou alegremente e assenti animada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. - Muito bem descansado e cem por cento sóbrio, mas seria bom que você esperasse que estivéssemos na estrada e não na cidade, onde ainda há policiais vigiando os carros.

\- Tudo bem, mas se ficar demais avisa. Confio que vai ser um bom motorista.

\- Tenho certeza que vamos começar em movimento, mas eu vou parar em algum lugar, acredite em mim.

Sorri e esperei pacientemente a placa que dizia que estávamos fora da cidade para começar a atentar o juízo dele. Ele não estava correndo tanto, apenas no limite da velocidade que a estrada permitia. Tirei meu cinto, ficando de joelhos no meu banco e abri a calça dele no momento que senti que estava pronto para começar a brincadeira real.

Sabia os pontos fracos dele no sexo oral e evitei repeti-los muitas vezes, ou sofreríamos um acidente. Edward disse em um momento que estava surtando e que seria impossível dirigir recebendo um bom boquete. Quando ficou difícil seguir adiante, encostou no primeiro posto de gasolina fechado que encontrou, parou no estacionamento e me puxou para seu colo.

O medo me deixava ainda mais excitada. Era uma loucura arriscar nossas vidas dessa forma, porém, a excitação de poder ser pega a qualquer instante aumentava o prazer que sentia a cada toque desesperado dele. Fiquei eufórica em riscar mais um item da lista de muitas coisas que planejávamos fazer juntos. Ele era o homem que eu amava, sem sombras de dúvidas. Nenhum outro namoro no qual disse _eu te amo _chegou aos pés de tudo que vivia e sentia com ele.

Arranhados, com lábios inchados, bagunçados e felizes, seguimos para nossa casa. E por algumas horas não existia nada além de nós dois.


End file.
